


Gravity Syndrome

by AlexTsarAce



Category: Gravity Falls, Стокгольмский синдром - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Bill Cipher - Freeform, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Gravity Falls AU, Gravity Falls Oregon, Gravity Syndrome AU, Humor, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Mysticism, POV First Person, POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTsarAce/pseuds/AlexTsarAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Затерянный в лесах штата Орегон городок лесорубов Гравити Фолз на первый взгляд совершенно ничем не отличается от остальных. Однако стоит только приглядеться, понаблюдать за жизнью местных жителей или даже самому провести там пару недель, как становится очевидно – он не то, чем кажется. Тайны, загадки и невероятные приключения ждут тебя здесь на каждом шагу. Главное помнить – здесь никому нельзя доверять...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1, или Неожиданное известие

Знаете, как понять, что ваш день начался, мягко говоря, не очень удачно? Проще простого! Представьте, вы только пришли на работу, и тут абсолютно нежданно-негаданно вам на плечо ложится рука, и прямо позади доносится стальной и бескомпромиссный голос вашего босса: «Зайди, пожалуйста, ко мне в кабинет».

Вот именно по такому сценарию решил сегодня развиваться мой день. Интересно, за что меня вызывают на ковер? На чем я опять умудрился попасться? Так, надо перебрать все возможные варианты: просрочил какой-нибудь дедлайн? Да вроде бы нет, статью про унизительный проигрыш «Бульдогов» я сдал еще в эту среду. Заметку о нью-йоркском форуме, на который ездил мэр, я вроде бы тоже уже отправил. Как там над ней дальше издеваться будут, меня уже не касается… Странно, очень странно. Никаких серьезных грехов я за собой в последнее время не замечал, поэтому этот необоснованный утренний вызов вывел меня из равновесия и заставлял усиленно гадать, к каким последствиям все это может привести.

Зайдя в свой кабинет, я на автомате сбросил сумку рядом со столом и убрал пиджак в шкаф. Сев в кресло, я развернулся к большому панорамному окну и задумчиво уставился в него, осматривая открывающийся с высоты пейзаж. Отсюда город казался еще меньше, чем он есть на самом деле. Маленький, мало кому известный, поглощенный в будничных делах и совершенно не похожий на обычные города, о которые обычно представляют люди. По-хорошему, Портсайд, а именно так и назывался этот городишко, существовал только за счет того, что он является достаточно крупным и важным грузовым портом в штате Нью-Йорк. Многие из здешних жителей и живут здесь только из-за того, что они в это порту работают. Остальные либо, вырастая, уезжают в более крупные и перспективные места, либо наоборот, устав от шума и вечной спешки мегаполисов, оседают где-нибудь на окраине в своей частной вилле и живут припеваючи, разводя собак или сажая цветы. В основном это были пенсионеры, которым уже все в этой жизни надоело, и они в кои-то веки могут пожить для себя, не оглядываясь на день недели, пытаясь выбить для себя парочку выходных, и сезон. Я не подходил ни под одну из этих категорий. Мне, в целом, нравится здешняя атмосфера, несмотря на то, что здесь, откровенно говоря, бывает до ужаса скучно, и тогда в такие непростые времена я срываюсь и уезжаю к матери в Нью-Йорк, да и в принципе тут жаловаться особенно не на что. Обычно. И вот именно сегодня что-то явно пошло не так…

Вспомнив о недавней просьбе моей начальницы, мисс Уолетт, я подорвался с места и, сетуя на собственную забывчивость и несосредоточенность, схватил айфон и, кое-как закрыв дверь, рванул к ее кабинету. Прибыв на место, я пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы, поправил галстук, потом убедился, что теперь я наконец-то пристойно выгляжу, так как у нее был некий бзик на внешнем виде, как своем, так и окружающих ее людей, и, глубоко вздохнув, постучался в дверь. Приглашение войти я получил почти сразу же. Кивком головы поздоровавшись с мисс Уолетт, я в полной тишине прошел к стулу, стоявшему перед ее рабочим столом, и плюхнулся в него. В кабинете было довольно прохладно, а сама она была вроде как расслаблена, но я-то знал, что она всегда так выглядит, и сейчас буквально физически я ощущал как на моем горле затягивается удавка. Не зря же мисс Уолетт в неофициальных кругах называют Железная Леди №2 и Диктатор в юбке. Шутки закончились.

– А, Диего, рада, что ты заглянул. Я как раз ждала тебя.

Я кивнул и улыбнулся. Черт, ну а что мне еще было делать?

– Видишь ли, у меня есть одно весьма важное задание, появившееся буквально на днях, – она соединила пальцы и выразительно посмотрела на меня. – И я хочу доверить его тебе.

– Мне? – после недолгой паузы удивленно произнес я. То есть, она всего лишь хотела дать мне новый проект, и я все-таки нигде не напортачил? Ничего себе новости.

– Именно, надеюсь, что ты с ним справишься, – уголки губ мисс Уолетт приподнялись на пару секунд, а потом ее лицо снова стало серьезным и непроницаемым.

Будто обухом по голове пришибленный, я сидел, сверлил взглядом лаковое покрытие ее стола и только сейчас понимал, что уж лучше бы меня поймали на какой-нибудь оплошности и отчитывали сейчас по полной, чем вот так вот свалили бы непонятную работу на мои плечи, толком и не объяснив, что вообще нужно сделать. Тем более что по всей вероятности работа ему предстоит непростая.

– Хорошо, а что за задание? – спросил я, уже боясь услышать ответ.

– Не переживай, ничего сверх твоих обязанностей. Тебе просто нужно будет написать подробную статью об одном месте.

– Месте?

– Да, ты когда-нибудь был в Орегоне?

Вопрос застал меня врасплох.

– Эм, если честно, то нет. 

– Ну вот и отлично. Значит, за время выполнения данного задания ты сможешь поближе познакомиться с этим штатом и его достопримечательностями. 

Я недоумевающе повел бровью. Мисс Уолетт окончательно меня запутала.

– Извините, но я не понимаю…

– Конечно, я ведь еще не все рассказала, – не дав мне договорить, сказала мисс Уолетт, и я поник, продолжая внимательно слушать ее. – Тебе нужно будет поехать в город под названием Гравити Фолз, находящийся в лесах Орегона, пожить там две недели и в итоге написать статью о нем. Этого срока будет более чем достаточно, чтобы разузнать всю возможную информацию. 

Чем дольше я слушал свою начальницу, тем больше мне казалось, что я решительно ничего не понимаю. Получается, меня ссылают в командировку в какой-то неизвестный город типа Портсайда, чтобы я написал о нем статью? И зачем это понадобилось мисс Уолетт? Неужели редакция теперь работает на туроператоров, и все сотрудники отныне будут ездить по стране и писать развернутые отзывы на различные туристические места, потому что делать газеты и журналы сегодня не модно и не выгодно? 

– Понаблюдай за местными жителями, расспроси их о том, что происходит в городе и записывай все, что тебе покажется необычным. Фоторепортаж, к слову, был бы тоже очень кстати, так что советую взять с собой фотоаппарат. 

– Простите, но я не понимаю, зачем все это понадобилось? – мне отчаянно надоело сидеть и гадать, зачем надо было организовывать все это, если можно было бы договориться с их местными журналистами о сотрудничестве, поэтому я решил рискнуть и спросить об этом напрямую. – Почему нужно было посылать в Орегон именно кого-то из другого конца страны?

Мисс Уолетт одарила меня таким холодным взглядом, что показалось, будто бы на меня вылили бочку ледяной воды.

– Диего, понимаешь ли, мир журналистики – это куча подводных камней, быстрота реакции, ворох информации и огромное количество соперников, признанных акул пера, готовых растерзать тебя и твой бизнес, стоит тебе лишь на секунду отвлечься или приостановиться, это во-первых. Во-вторых, нам доверяют, понимаешь? Мы должны бы всегда на шаг впереди, чтобы не уронить планку, и статья, которую ты подготовишь, будет именно тем рычагом, который позволит нам серьезно продвинуться и конкурировать наравне с остальными информационными агентствами. И, в-третьих, это твое рабочее задание, и если ты от него отказываешься, то мое доверие к тебе сильно пострадает, и не только доверие…

– Нет-нет! – испуганно завопил я. – Я согласен взяться за него. 

– Вот и отлично, – подытожила наш разговор мисс Уолетт. – Начать можешь хоть завтра. Точнее именно завтра я тебе и рекомендую его начать. Чем быстрее мы с этим закончим, тем лучше.

Встав с кресла и уныло попрощавшись с начальницей, я вышел в коридор и обессилено прислонился к стене. Это неожиданное известие ломало не только все ближайшие планы, но и сильно напрягало меня, становясь новым камнем, висящим надо мной и моей совестью. Тем не менее, деваться мне было некуда, ставки сделаны, и я решил, что сегодня же начну собираться и уже следующим утром поеду в Гравити Фолз. Мисс Уолетт права, чем раньше я с этим закончу, тем быстрее смогу вернуться к своим планам.

Я быстро пошел по направлению к кафетерию. Рабочий день был в самом разгаре, но я не мог думать сейчас ни о чем другом, кроме предстоящей поездки. 

Стоило мне войти внутрь, как тут же меня окликнул мой бывший наставник и куратор, а ныне коллега и просто хороший друг Оскар Алендер. Помахав в ответ, я направился прямо к нему. Самое время излить все, что накопилось на душе за утро. Он-то меня поймет. Он всегда понимает.

– Эй, ты чего такой кислый? Не с той ноги что ли встал, хе-хе? – Оскар как всегда был в отличном расположении духа. Иногда казалось, что он вообще никогда не бывает злым или расстроенным, но я-то знал, каких усилий ему стоит поддерживать это состояние. 

– Не смешно, – ответил я, стараясь сделать серьезное лицо, но у меня как назло это не получалось, и уже через пару секунд мы вдвоем вовсю смеялись. 

– Нет, правда, – утирая слезы от смеха, протянул я. – Сегодня с утра Уолетт вызывала меня к себе.

Оскар нахмурился, поудобнее устроился на стуле и попросил меня рассказать о произошедшем подробнее. После того, как я закончил он спросил:

– То есть тебе нужно поехать в незнакомый город в лесу, полный потенциальных опасностей, и написать большую статью о том, что там происходит, я правильно понимаю? Я надеюсь, Уолетт соображает, что в условиях таких мелких городков это означает писать ни о чем? Диего, прости, друг, но ты попал. 

Я изобразил на лице всю скорбь, обуревавшую меня, и подпер рукой подбородок. Я и сам не знал, что делать, если вдруг в Гравити Фолз не будет происходить ровным счетом ничего. А вероятность этого равна примерно 99,9%, то есть практически наверняка так все и случится.

– Я тут подумал, а может мне поехать с тобой, ну мало ли, что? Да и вдвоем всяко проще писать будет.

– Я только за, ты же знаешь, – улыбка озарила мое лицо, – но вот мисс Уолетт будет против. Она же отправляла меня одного.

– Ты прав, Диего, – вздохнул Оскар. – Ты как всегда прав. Ну это, как его, будь там осторожен, хорошо? 

– Хорошо, – ответил я, вставая с места. Пора было возвращаться к работе, иначе начальство меня не просто еще раз вызовет к себе в кабинет, но и отберет еще и мой.

– И звони, если будут проблемы! Помогу чем смогу, друг друга в беде не бросит, – крикнул напоследок мне Оскар, до того, как я успел выйти из кафетерия.

Ну вот, теперь мне стало куда лучше. Все-таки разговор мне очень помог. Эх, Оскар, что бы я без тебя делал? 

Осматривая стены коридора редакции, ее сотрудников, предметы, я думал о том, что теперь был готов ехать через тысячу миль, на другую сторону США. Пройдя в кабинет и остановившись у самого окна, я снова посмотрел на расстилающийся внизу город и улыбнулся. Ну держись, Гравити Фолз, скоро увидимся!


	2. Глава 2, или Знакомство с Гравити Фолз

Табличка, оповещающая о пересечении границы штата, осталась позади еще пару часов назад, и теперь я лихо гнал по Орегону навстречу своей судьбе. Ну как - судьбе, просто так сложилось, что снова меня, совершенно ничего не подозревающего, отправили на внеочередное задание. Поэтому в данный конкретный момент я вместо того, чтобы спать в своей уютной кроватке, еду среди многочисленных сосен и елей по богом забытой дороге в городишко под названием Гравити Фолз. До сих пор смысл всего этого был покрыт для меня тайной и мраком: вот и зачем я тут понадобился? Однако приказы начальства на то и приказы, что обсуждению не подлежат. И мне ничего не оставалось, как снова жать на педаль газа и бурчать себе под нос. 

Надо сказать, места здешние были не сильно привлекательны и малопригодны для туризма. Хотя не могу не согласиться с тем, что тут, тем не менее, довольно живописно. Будь я художником, наверняка наведался бы сюда как-нибудь с мольбертом и целой сумкой гуаши и кисточек. Но, увы, я всего лишь марающий пиксельную бумагу журналист и максимум моих возможностей – написать обо всем этом великолепии, чем я, к слову, и собираюсь заняться.

Справа пронеслась очередная табличка, но я не обратил на нее внимания. Я знал, что ни один знак не укажет мне нужное направление. Дело в том, что этого города как будто бы не существует, и ни на одной карте его невозможно найти. Навигатор тоже не выдал никаких результатов, и изначально я впал в ступор и серьезно задумался, каким образом мне добраться туда. К счастью, зайдя на свою почту, я увидел сообщение от мисс Уолетт, в котором она скинула мне какую-то фотографию старой отрисованной от руки карты и координаты города, благодаря которым я и смог найти путь. Пожалуй, именно с этого, казалось бы, незначительного момента и начались странности, связанные с этим местом. И ладно бы только странности, нет, настоящее безумие!

***

До места назначения я добрался без происшествий. Если, конечно, не считать того, что пару раз на дорогу выбегали белки, а прямо перед тем, как въехать в город, я нарвался на странную парочку полицейских, патрулировавших трассу у большого приветственного баннера, гласившего, что «здесь не на что смотреть». Честное слово, я ничего не нарушал, и не успел и шагу ступить в этом городе, а меня уже останавливают копы. Однако лишних неприятностей мне не хотелось, и я сделал все так, как меня просили. Опустив стекло окна, чтобы выяснить, в чем собственно проблема, я услышал пронзительный свист, от которого у меня чуть уши в трубочку не загнулись, и нервное покашливание. 

– Добрый день, мистер, – хрипло произнес тучный темнокожий полицейский в солнечных очках, приглаживая свои усы и отдавая честь. – Вы в первый раз в Гравити Фолз?

Я, с каждой секундой волнуясь все сильнее, медленно кивнул.

– Тогда добро пожаловать! – жизнерадостно произнес он, хихикнул и снова прокашлялся. – Меня зовут шериф Блабс, а это мой напарник и заместитель – Дурланд, – он указал на долговязого паренька с широкой и откровенно глупой улыбкой, стоявшего позади него. – Можно ваши документики?

В очередной раз утвердительно ответив, я полез за бумажником. Вытащив из него свои права, я передал их этим двоим и стал ждать, что будет дальше. Шериф и его помощник в свою очередь стояли и, перешептываясь, смотрели по очереди то на меня, то на фотографию в карточке. Потом, видимо убедившись, что я это я, Блабс, снова отдав честь, протянул права обратно и огласил:

– Диего Карлос из штата Нью-Йорк, пройдемте с нами!

Я уже хотел было с ними распрощаться, когда смысл сказанного вдруг обрушился на меня словно лавина. Повисла неловкая пауза. Кое-как справившись с нарастающей внутри паникой, я надрывно протянул:

– Но почему? Зачем? Что я такого сделал?

Шериф усмехнулся.

– Пока ничего, но вот, например, прямо сейчас вы не выполняете требования уполномоченного лица.

– Да! – вдруг резко вскрикнул его напарник, который до этого спокойно стоял позади и еще ни разу не обмолвился словом, и снова подул в свисток. – Не выполняете! И это для вас может очень плохо закончиться!

– Ну-ну, не кипятись ты так, – любовно сказал Блабс, похлопывая Дурланда по спине. – Не то чтобы плохо закончиться, но определенные последствия это может возыметь. 

Переглянувшись между собой, они залились смехом. Полностью ошарашенный всем происходящим, я не спеша вылез из своей машины и на ватных ногах поплелся к полицейскому автомобилю. Верить в адекватность этих двоих я напрочь отказывался, но разобраться в сложившейся ситуации было необходимо, и другого выхода кроме как проследовать за ними у меня не было.

Велев мне подождать пару секунд и оставив меня за бортом на попечение напарника, Блабс открыл дверь авто, залез внутрь и будто бы начал что-то искать. Когда он, видимо, наконец нашел то, что нужно, он снова вылез наружу и быстрым шагом подошел к нам. В его руках находились какая-то газета и простой карандаш.

– Тут вот какое дело, – начал он, протягивая их мне. – Мы с Дурландом в перерывах между работой решали кроссворд и немного застопорились в одном вопросе. Ты не знаешь, что в шестом по горизонтали?

Находясь в полнейшей прострации, я взглянул на кроссворд, который мне дали. Шестой вопрос звучал так: «Столица Сингапура». Честно говоря, я никогда не был экспертом в географии и до сегодняшнего дня не интересовался и понятия не имел, как эта столица называется, но, посмотрев на количество букв в ответе и две уже открытые буквы в слове, я понял, что название загаданной столицы абсолютно идентично названию страны, в которой она находится. Свои догадки я немедленно сообщил своим двум странным собеседникам.

– Ух ты, надо же, подходит! – радостно воскликнул Дурланд, пальцем считая клеточки с буквами. – Да этот парень гений!

– Ну, не знаю насчет гения, но ты нам и в правду помог, – с энтузиазмом ответил Блабс, тряся мою руку. – Образцовый гражданин.

Натянуто улыбнувшись, я показал в сторону своей машины и неуверенно спросил:

– Я могу идти?

– Конечно! Вы свободны, приятного вам дня и удачного пребывания в Гравити Фолз, – ответил мне шериф Блабс, а его напарник Дурланд замахал рукой, прощаясь, после чего я успешно слинял оттуда поскорее.

Да, определенно, пребывание в этом городе сулит мне много приключений, раз я аж в самый первый день умудрился попасть в такую историю. Так или иначе, но после всех этих переживаний на пустом месте я сильно проголодался, и решил, что первым делом, надо найти себе какое-нибудь местечко на пообедать, а уже потом искать, где бы остановиться. Точнее говоря, у меня и так уже было намечено место для ночлега. Проезжая по окраинам города, я заметил множество деревянных домов, многие из которых любезно сдавались в аренду, и я надеялся, что мне удастся снять хотя бы один из них по дешевке на пару дней.

Искал, где бы перекусить, я недолго, идеальный вариант сам нашел меня. Впрочем, сложно сказать, был ли он идеальным на самом деле, но на тот момент меня это не интересовало. Желудок упорно продолжал издавать звуки умирающего кита, и я решил пойти ва-банк и остановиться на том, что есть. Итак, мой выбор пал на маленький ресторанчик «Обед Жирнушки». Название, мягко говоря, так себе, но попробовать стоило. Зайдя внутрь, я окончательно убедился в том, что кулинарных шедевров тут ждать не приходится, но, в общем и целом, здесь было вполне уютно и чисто. В воздухе витал запах кленового сиропа и ароматных блинчиков, и я поспешил заказать чего-нибудь и себе, пока окончательно не умер с голоду. Наспех выбрав первое, что попалось мне на глаза, я сел за ближайший столик и достал свой телефон, чтобы проверить последние новости. Однако каково было мое удивление, когда я не нашел ни одной доступной сети, чтобы подключиться к интернету, а связь упорно не появлялась в этой глуши. Класс, кажется, я застрял здесь, посреди лесов, без возможности связаться с цивилизацией. Однако мириться с таким положением дел мне совершенно не хотелось. С этого момента следующей моей задачей стало найти точку, где я смогу поймать сигнал и выйти в сеть. Угрюмо осматривая антураж кафешки, я пытался сообразить, куда же меня все-таки занесло. Город не отмечен на карте, дорога к нему выглядит настолько забытой, что складывается ощущение заброшенности, тут нет связи, а здешние жители, хм, являются весьма нестандартными личностями. Возможно, мисс Уолетт все же оказалась права, и тут на самом деле происходит нечто… странное.

Обед принесли быстро, я даже не успел с головой погрузиться в собственные раздумья. Женщина, которая поставила на стол передо мной поднос с большой тарелкой ароматных блинов, обильно политых кленовым сиропом, и стаканом яблочного сидра, отряхнула руки, обтерла их о свой фартук и повернулась ко мне лицом. Выглядела дама колоритно: слегка пухлая с приветливой улыбкой до ушей, тонной макияжа на лице, а особенно на глазах, один из которых был, к слову, закрыт. Достав из большого кармашка фартука пожелтевший и заляпанный жиром блокнот, она стала записывать в нем мой заказ:

– Значит так, большая порция блинчиков с сиропом и сидром, – она задумчиво почесала подбородок ручкой. – Ты точно больше ничего не хочешь?

– Нет, спасибо, это все, – ответил я и взглянул на телефон, лежащий сбоку от подноса. – Хотя, подождите, не подскажите, где здесь можно поймать Wi-Fi, может быть есть какие-нибудь компьютерные клубы или интернет-кафе?

Женщина посмотрела на меня так, словно я сморозил полную чушь.

– Э-э, как ты говоришь? Вай… что? Ох уж эта молодежь, с каждым разом я вас все меньше понимаю... – она уже хотела было уйти, но вдруг остановилась, снова уставившись на меня. – А ты что новенький здесь что ли? Приезжий?

– Угу, – неохотно согласился я. Я боялся, что сейчас меня, приняв за неопытного туриста, начнут разводить на деньги, как это обычно бывает, особенно в южных штатах. Но Орегон на то и запад, чтобы не вписываться в стереотипы.

– Ой, ну тогда добро пожаловать к нам, милашка, у нас в Гравити Фолз любят туристов. Пожалуй, я даже сделаю тебе скидку, – она подмигнула незакрытым глазом, отчего показалось, что она на долю секунды заснула. – Кстати, а как тебя звать-то?

– Диего. Диего Карлос, – моментально отреагировал я.

– Приятно познакомиться, а меня зовут Ленивая Сьюзан. Ленивая – это псевдоним, если что, – она хихикнула и, резво развернувшись на каблуках, почапала на кухню. 

Провожая ее взглядом, я подумал о том, что, возможно, Гравити Фолз все же не такая пропащая дыра, как мне показалось ранее. Теперь я даже проникся некоторым интересом к этому городу и, ведомый любопытством и жаждой приключений, быстро расправился с блинами, попрощался с Ленивой Сьюзан и поехал осматривать достопримечательности дальше. Как я уже сказал, мне нужно было место, где я мог бы выйти в интернет и проводить большую часть времени в этом городе. Что-то, подходящее мне на все 100 процентов. Объехав почти весь центр, я так и не смог найти ничего подходящего, зато на одной из городских площадей мне на глаза попалась группа подростков, и в моей голове появилась навязчивая идея поговорить с ними. В конце концов, эти ребята поймут меня с большей вероятностью, чем старшее поколение. Припарковав машину на ближайшей автостоянке, я уверенно направился к ним. Их было всего шестеро. Сначала мне показалось, что их было больше, но видимо это было всего лишь наваждение. Все они выглядели как типичные подростки: растянутая одежда, кеды на высокой подошве, косая челка и апатично-безразличный взгляд. Хотя надо отметить, что некоторые из присутствующих на площади ребят подходили под это описание лишь частично. Так двое парней, гоняющих на скейтбордах, и девушка с длинными рыжими волосами в шапке-ушанке выгодно отличались на фоне остальных. Глубоко вздохнув, я помахал им рукой и громко спросил:

– Привет, не могли бы вы мне помочь?

Группа друзей разом обернулась в мою сторону, а парни-скейтеры замерли и с интересом прислушались.

– Конечно, без вопросов, – невозмутимо ответила рыжеволосая девушка, улыбаясь. – Чего хотел?

– Скажи, у вас тут нет никаких компьютерных клубов? – как можно более приветливо произнес я. – Мне бы в интернет выйти.

– О, понятно. Нет, клубов у нас тут нет, только разве что с игровыми автоматами, но на связь с телефона выйти можно, если удастся поймать момент. У нас тут сигнал слабый и непостоянный. 

Среди подростков поднялся недовольный гомон. Похоже, что многие из них сталкивались с подобной проблемой. Подняв вверх правую руку и тем самым угомонив толпу, девушка продолжила.

– Но ты не переживай, чувак, вон, взгляни на Тэмбри, – она указала на сидящую позади всех на пьедестале памятника основателю Гравити Фолз Натаниэлю Нортвесту девушку с ярко подведенными глазами, неестественно фиолетовыми волосами и длинной малиновой прядью, неотрывно печатающую что-то в телефоне. – Она висит в сети дни напролет и не жалуется. Если хочешь, можешь спросить у нее, как она это делает.

Девушка рассмеялась и все вокруг, кроме упомянутой Тэмбри, залились смехом тоже. 

– Еще чего. Стану я свои секреты раскрывать кому попало! – недовольно пробурчала она, бросиы на меня косой презрительный взгляд, и тут же снова погрузилась в печатание. 

– Да ладно тебе, Тэмбрс, прояви дружелюбие, – смеясь, крикнул ей длинноволосый парень со скейтбордом, на что та сморщилась и отпустила колкую ответную фразочку, на этот раз даже не отрываясь от экрана телефона.

– Эм, ну ладно, – прерывая их распри, встрял я. – Спасибо за помощь. До свидания.

– Да не за что, чел, пустяки, – махнула рукой рыжеволосая девушка. – Если чего надо – обращайся.

Еще раз поблагодарив ее, я быстрым шагом ринулся к машине. Отлично, значит, в этом городе даже элементарная телефонная связь работает через раз. Просто прекрасно. Интересно, они вообще в курсе, что у нас уже двадцать первый век? Так или иначе, следующая остановка – район с деревянными домами. Мне предстоит прожить здесь не один день, поэтому рано или поздно я должен был найти себе жилье. И сейчас, когда я уже был по горло сыт всем тем безобразием, что здесь творится, как раз идеальный момент для этого.

Прибыв на место, я основательно осмотрелся. Нужно было найти самый лучший вариант: комфортный дом, при этом не стеснявший бы меня финансово. Побродив меж деревянными особняками с полчаса, я, кажется, наконец нашел то, что нужно. Одноэтажный, самый дальний из всех, с большими окнами и, похоже, что самый дешевый. Дело за малым: оставалось лишь найти человека, который, собственно, и сдавал эти дома в аренду. На табличке, безжалостно вбитой в землю рядом с домом, значился его номер, адрес и то, как можно было достучаться до владельца. Оказывается, он живет прямо здесь, в этом мини-районе, в доме номер один. Удобно, надо сказать, можно не парится, что в нужный момент тебя не окажется на месте. Отсчитывая номера домов, я думал о том, чем планирую заниматься все следующие дни. Наверное, сначала стоит начать с самых интересных мест, здешних достопримечательностей, с того, о чем знает и что любит каждый, живущий в Гравити Фолз. Да, именно так. А если это не сработает можно будет перейти к плану Б и просто поспрашивать местных жителей. Обо всем. Если тут и происходит что-то необычное, то местные уж точно должны об этом знать. Более того можно поискать локальные газетные редакции и напроситься в помощники. Глядишь и вольешься в общий поток, где тебя всегда будут держать в курсе. 

Тем временем, прямо передо мной нарисовался дом, даже нет, домище с массивной в два моих роста дубовой дверью. Сам дом был таких размеров, что я невольно удивился, как это я раньше не замечал его. На двери висела железная и слегка   
искривленная табличка с номером 1 и просьбой стучать громче. Я так и сделал. Правда стучать по дубу рукой было довольно больно, и я, мысленно извинившись столь варварский подход, пару раз долбанул по двери ногой, и уже через мгновение я услышал грохотание и гулкие шаги и даже рычание по ту сторону. Внезапно, едва не зашибив меня насмерть, дверь распахнулась, и я увидел большое и красное лицо. Человек, хотя по-моему он даже больше смахивал на орка с помесью великана, представший передо мной, был крепкий и настолько широкоплечий, что едва вмещался в проем. Все его лицо заросло густой рыжей бородой, а не менее густые брови сошлись на переносице и прикрывали маленькие глаза, которые одновременно с интересом и раздражением буравили меня. Мужчина, хотя честное слово, правильнее будет называть его мужиком, пыхтя, наклонился к моему лицу, и проорал:

– Ты кто? Что ты тут забыл?

Морщась от его громкого голоса, я поспешил озвучить цель своего пребывания здесь.

– Дом? Ты хочешь арендовать мой дом? – все так же зачем-то крича, переспросил он. – Тогда тебе придется доказать, что ты его достоин!

Он взревел и быстро утопал обратно вглубь дома. Стоя на пороге, я глупо моргал глазами и подумал уже свалить отсюда поскорее, но тут до меня донеслась очередная реплика этого свихнувшегося мужика.

– Разберись с ним! 

Уже не на шутку перепуганный, я попятился назад и, не заметив высокий порог, споткнулся. Потирая ушибленный копчик, я не увидел, как некто приблизился ко мне. Я заметил незнакомца, когда он вдруг протянул мне свою огромную ручищу и помог подняться. Решив поблагодарить его, я поднял голову и увидел, что это был такой же как и тот мужик высокий и крепкий парень, с пробивающейся рыжей щетиной и не менее рыжей челкой, выбивавшейся из-под шапки и полностью закрывающей его глаза. Он был словно его копия, только меньше и моложе.

– Извини моего отца, – хрипло и наоборот тихо промямлил он с явным канадским акцентом. – Он иногда бывает чуть-чуть… хмм…

– Неуравновешенным, – помог ему закончить мысль я.

– Да, именно, – парень неловко сжался и перекинул топор, который он держал, с левого на правое плечо.

Я оценивающе взглянул на него. Похоже, основной промысел их семьи – рубка лесов. 

– Я хотел бы арендовать у вас один из домов. Номер 14, тот, что самый дальний.

– А, конечно, без проблем, – кивнул парень, направляясь в его сторону. – Когда въезжать собираетесь?

– Думаю, что прямо сейчас, – с улыбкой ответил я.

Дойдя до четырнадцатого дома, парень остановился, почесал макушку и, замахнувшись топором, срубил табличку, стоявшую перед ним. Потом сделал на ней насечку в виде креста и взял с собой. 

– Ну вот, теперь он ваш. Чувствуйте себя как дома.

Продолжая смотреть на торчащий из земли обрубок, я вяло поблагодарил его, а потом, вспомнив кое о чем, окликнул.

– Подождите, а как же оплата?

– Когда будете съезжать, тогда и рассчитаемся. Семья Кордурой за просто так денег не берет, – ответил он.

– Хорошо, – парень снова развернулся и собрался уйти, когда я вновь потревожил его. – Скажите, а с чего вы бы посоветовали мне начать? Как туристу? Есть у вас тут какие-нибудь популярные достопримечательности?

Рыжеволосый лесоруб задумался, покачав топором из стороны в сторону, а потом выдал:

– Конечно, сходите в Хижину Чудес, моя сестра работает там, хотя раньше она не задерживалась ни на одной работе надолго, и тепло отзывается об этом месте. Думаю, вам там понравится.

Искренне поблагодарив парня за ценную наводку, я получил от него ключи, которые он забыл мне вручить ранее, и вошел в дом. Интерьер был простеньким, без излишеств, но уютный и не навевающий грусть и скуку. Скинув на пол моей новой спальни все вещи, перетащенные из машины, я щелкнул пальцами, будто бы ставя галочку о выполнении этого задания, и снова вышел на свежий воздух.   
Настроение у меня, несмотря на все, было приподнятым, и я решил, что хочу увидеть эту Хижину Чудес своими глазами. К счастью, парень вместе с ключами вручил мне и небольшую брошюрку, взятую оттуда, которая к тому же была еще и приглашением на прошедшую вечеринку «Зомби-караоке» в честь восстановления и ре-открытия Хижины. Но самое главное – это то, что на ней указывался ее адрес и мини-карта с наглядным объяснением, как туда проехать. Если бы не карта и не указатели, которые начали появляться в огромном количестве при приближении к Хижине, я бы наверное так и не нашел пути.

Тем не менее, приехав туда, я был обескуражен. Если честно, я ожидал чего-то… большего. Если это главная достопримечательность Гравити Фолз, то на все остальное и смотреть нечего. Обходя вокруг, я рассматривал все эти яркие указатели-стрелки, гласившие, что внутри меня ждет нечто необычное и что моя жизнь никогда не станет прежней, стоит мне зайти внутрь, многочисленные гирлянды, флажки и плакаты, созданные для того, чтобы приманивать зевак, и многое другое. Закончив обход здания, я снова остановился перед самым его входом и, скептически сложив руки на груди, задумался. Все это просто типичная заманиловка для доверчивых туристов. Внутри, скорее всего, нет ничего мистического или необъяснимого, но зато меня и всех остальных ждет гора подделок и жалкого шарлатанства. Впрочем, любопытство взяло над здравым смыслом верх, и я решил присоединиться к только что подъехавшей на автобусе группе туристов. Умело слившись с толпой, я невольно подслушал, как кто-то говорил о том, что Хижина Чудес считается одним из самых успешных и популярных мест во всем Орегоне. Каждый, кто хоть раз какими-либо судьбами оказался в этом штате, обязан побывать здесь и закупиться сувенирами. Слушая восторженные отзывы людей, с предвкушением ожидавших тура по Хижине, я невольно восхитился столь масштабному и на удивление действенному пиару. Раскрутить то или иное туристическое направление в наши дни невероятно сложно, но Хижине Чудес это удалось. Теперь я хотел увидеть все своими глазами еще сильнее. 

Именно в этот момент, на крыльце Хижины Чудес появился пожилой мужчина в черном костюме, с тростью в руках и в феске и с поражающей для его возраста ловкостью проскользнул к трибуне, стоявшей при входе. 

– Добрый день, дамы, господа и другие монстры, – он подмигнул, обвел толпу взглядом и рассмеялся. – Сегодня вам повезет окунуться в таинственный и опасный мир Хижины Чудес. Вы увидите то, чему нет никакого разумного и неразумного объяснения. Ваше восприятие мира перевернется, а крыша не просто съедет, а сбежит от вас! Вам повезет, если вы уйдете живыми, а не словите инфаркт от переполняющих вас эмоций! Готовы к самому незабываемому приключению в своей жизни? Тогда проходите за мной, Мистером Загадкой.

Он театрально поклонился и, развернувшись на каблуках, под веселый гомон толпы повел всех внутрь, периодически отпуская шутку другую, каждая из которых была на грани этики и морали. 

Вздохнув, я поплелся за группой. Что бы ни ждало меня внутри, я уверен, ничего стоящего оно собой не представляет, и надолго я тут не задержусь.


	3. Глава 3, или Хижина Чудес

– Узрите! – вещал Мистер Загадка, указывая тростью на мерзкое чудовище за стеклом. – Это русалкоящер. Его я сдела… то есть поймал только вчера, так что можно сказать, что он легок на помине.

Посетители, к которым мне удалось незаметно пристроиться, залились хохотом, а кто-то и вовсе вслух похвалил его чувство юмора. Обернувшись, я увидел, что это был мужчина лет сорока-пятидесяти в кепке, футболке с надписью «Орегон – первый среди пятидесяти» и очках на цепочке. Ну да, таким, как он, обычно подобный дедовский каламбур нравится.

– А вот следующий экспонат – изюминка нашей невероятной Хижины Чудес. Мальчик в одежде задом наперед! То есть, вы только посмотрите: он носит одежду совершенно неправильно и ему при этом комфортно! Разве это ли не чудо из чудес?! – Мистер Загадка отошел и позади него показался худой паренек, которому можно было дать максимум тринадцать и то с натяжкой. Его лицо было настолько пунцовым и выражало такую палитру эмоций, что хотелось пожалеть его. Он, часто дыша, пытался спрятать глаза за кудрявыми каштановыми волосами, но так как они были короткими, ничего не получалось. – А еще он любит показывать фокусы с исчезновением. Дайте ему десять долларов, и он продемонстрирует свое мастерство.

Толпа загудела и принялась рыться в карманах и бумажниках. Спустя пару секунд в руках Мистера Загадки было около десяти или даже пятнадцати купюр различного номинала. 

– Давай, сынок, покажи, как ты умеешь! – он ткнул мальчика тростью и тот смерил его укоряющим взглядом, но спорить не стал и, расправив руки, произнес:

– Всем привет! Я мальчик в одежде задом наперед и я люблю фокусы. И сейчас я продемонстрирую один из них! Но для того, чтобы магия сработала, вы все должны три раза обернуться вокруг себя, хлопая в ладоши. Понятно? Ну тогда, три, два, один – начинайте!

И все как один начинали кружиться по комнате, словно балерины, исполняющие «Лебединое озеро». Я сначала, чтобы не выделяться из толпы, тоже разок покрутился, а потом, решив, что это все выглядит очень глупо, остановился и именно в этот момент заметил, как мальчишка со всех ног улепетывает к выходу, пока Мистер Загадка стоит и с чувством собственного удовлетворения пересчитывает деньги. Я хотел было сказать ему об этом происшествии, но решил, что куда интереснее будет увидеть, как он будет оправдываться дальше. Тем временем туристы закончили страдать ерундой и теперь недоумевающе смотрели на пустой постамент, где еще недавно стоял «волшебный» мальчик. 

– Фокус с исчезновением! – с ложным энтузиазмом воскликнул наш экскурсовод. – Нестареющая классика, а?

Все согласно закивали и снова заулюлюкали. Если честно, то этот идиотизм уже начал порядком меня раздражать. Ну как они не видят, что это все создано лишь для того, чтобы выжать из людей как можно больше денег?

– Ну и кое-что особенное напоследок, специально для вас, – Мистер Загадка очаровательно улыбнулся и, пошарив рукой внутри своего пиджака, достал оттуда обычную рамку для фотографий. – Скажите мне, что вы видите? 

– Рамку для фото, – услышал я писклявый голос из толпы.

– Всего лишь рамку? – вопрошал он, подергивая плечами. – А как насчет того, что в ней? Что вы видите там?

Стоявшая рядом со мной женщина, наклонилась вперед, прищурилась, а потом выдала:

– Ничего.

– Именно! – согласился с ней экскурсовод. – Ничего! Там ничего нет! Абсолютно ничего! Но скажите мне одну вещь, стал бы я носить с собой эту рамку, если бы в ней ничего не было? 

Люди непонимающе переглянулись.

– На самом деле, – продолжил он. – Это никакая не рамка для фотографий, а самый что ни на есть опаснейший артефакт! Портал в параллельные миры! Только не трогайте руками, иначе есть шанс, что вас засосет внутрь, и вы уже никогда не сможете вернуться назад… Только подумайте, тысяча поразительных измерений и все они в моих руках! Я могу делать с ними что захочу, как и с вами! Поэтому, народ, прошу вас пройти в сувенирную лавку и увековечить ваши воспоминания навсегда! Хижина Чудес – это то место, где хлам не валяется, и каждая вещь – своего рода сокровище. И я повелеваю вам: тратьте и не оглядывайтесь на цены! И помните, деньги за товар не возвращаем!

После этого Мистер Загадка еще раз поклонился, постучал о деревянный пол тростью и исчез в непонятно откуда появившемся дыме. Изумленная столь ярким финалом публика тут же поспешила к многочисленным прилавкам и стойкам. 

Я, старательно прикрывая зевок, тоже пошел посмотреть, что интересного предлагают здесь своим посетителям. Открытки, магниты, блокноты, майки всех расцветок, кепки и фигурки-болванки, вполне стандартный ассортимент, ничего необычного. В моем воображении все было иначе и почему-то рисовались такие же нелепые монстры, как на экскурсии, которые были бы просто их уменьшенной копией и снабжены голосовыми динамиками с возможностью говорить какую-нибудь заезженную фразу. 

Размышляя об этом, я не заметил, как задел локтем какую-то вещь, и та в свою очередь вдруг взревела как зверь, отчего я подпрыгнул на месте, а потом уже нормальным голосом произнесла «Добро пожаловать в Хижину Чудес». Переводя дыхание, я осмотрел это чудовище и пришел к выводу, что я зря недооценивал Мистера Загадку. Этот старик знает, как удивить, даже когда ты уже окончательно потерял веру.

Тем временем, народ, взяв все, что хотел, стал сбредаться к кассе. Я, подумав, что делать мне здесь больше нечего, уверенно направился к выходу, но тут дорогу мне преградил большой пухлый парень в кепке и одной из фирменных футболок Хижины.

– Прости, чувачок, мне приказано не выпускать людей, пока они не заплатят. Ты заплатил? 

Я изумленно поднял бровь.

– Но ведь я ничего не покупал, – как доказательство я продемонстрировал ему свои ладони и похлопал по карманам джинс. 

В ответ на это он погрозил мне пальцем, прямо как маленькому ребенку.

– Не так-то быстро, тебе нужно заплатить за тур по Хижине, вот.

Моя челюсть от удивления поползла вниз.

– Но я думал, это бесплатно…

– Все так думают, – перебил он меня.

– Но нигде не было об этом написано!

– Увы, друг, не обо всем мы можем узнать, просто прочитав это где-то… – он задумался. – Хотя нет, погоди, обо всем, ха-ха, почему бы и нет. Но видимо прайс на тур – это исключение.

Он засмеялся, а потом снова о чем-то задумался. Оставив парня одного, я уныло поплелся к кассе. Что ж, как бы я не пытался скептически относиться ко всему этому разводу, даже я в это попался. Очередь, хоть и была длинная, двигалась быстро. Встав в самом ее конце, я уже скоро оказался следующим платившим. Как только семья, стоявшая передо мной, рассталась со своими деньгами, я, желая поскорее разобраться с этим, протянул девушке за кассовым аппаратом, которая, кстати, показалась мне очень знакомой, кредитную карточку. Она взяла ее, покрутила в руках и положила на стол. 

– Вы только это берете? – спросила она. – Странно, что-то я не помню, чтобы такие штуки у нас продавались…

– Э-э, что? Вы, кажется, не поняли, это моя карточка и я хочу заплатить за тур, – едва веря в происходящее, отозвался я. – Это моя кредитка.

Она смерила меня взглядом санитарки из психбольницы и снова взяла карточку в руки.

– И как я должна забрать оттуда деньги?

– Через специальный платежный терминал, – попытался объяснить ей все на пальцах я. – У вас нет считывающего устройства? 

– Я понятия не имею, о чем ты, чувак, – девушка снова взглянула на меня, явно сомневаясь в моей адекватности, а потом громко крикнула: «мистер Пайнс, идите сюда!» и снова обратилась ко мне. – Давай ты поговоришь с мистером Пайнсом, объяснишь ему ситуацию, про эту свою карточку, и вы вместе решите вопрос. Он тут главный, он разберется, – она пристально осмотрела меня с ног до головы. – И, ели колючие, ты кажется мне чертовски знакомым. Мы не могли видеться раньше?

Я хотел было сказать, что вряд ли, но тут меня как будто осенило. Это же была та самая девушка, которая отрывалась с друзьями на площади. Только сейчас она была без шапки и, скорее всего, именно это и сбило меня с толку.

Наш диалог прервало появление Мистера Загадки, который оказывается вовсе и не загадка, а Пайнс. 

– Венди, что случилось? Опять погром в лавке? Дети испортили товар? Пришла налоговая инспекция? – он перевел взгляд с девушки на меня. – А ты кто такой? Новый посетитель? Извини, но на сегодня все, последний тур был десять минут назад, приходи завтра.

– Нет, мистер Пайнс, он как раз с прошлого тура. Проблемы с оплатой.

Лицо Мистера Загадки вытянулось.

– Ах с оплатой… – протянул он, а потом начал разминать руки и медленно надвигаться на меня. – Что, парень, решил словить халяву, получить все задаром, обхитрить меня? Тогда знаешь, что я тебе скажу, – просипел он мне в лицо. – Стэн Пайнс никогда не даст обвести себя вокруг пальца.

Я, испугавшись, что сейчас мне не поздоровится, закрылся руками и поспешил отстоять свою честь.

– Подождите! Все не так, я готов расплатиться, но ваша кассирша непонятно по какой причине не приняла мою кредитную карту.

Мистер Пайнс распрямился и снова повернулся в сторону девушки. Та пожала плечами.

– У нас не принимают кредитные карты, – отрезал он. – Только наличкой. Так что раскошеливайся и ищи реальные деньги, парниша.

Он дал мне пройти, и я, нахмурившись, забрал свою карточку и стал рыскать по карманам в поисках банкнот. Увы, они не увенчались успехом, так как кроме карты, телефона и ключей я ничего не брал. Чувствуя ком в горле и накатывающуюся панику, я решил потянуть время и сделать вид, что все еще упорно ищу. 

Внезапно входная дверь отворилась, и в Хижину ввалились тот самый пухлый парень, который, оказывается, уходил провожать туристов, и маленькая девочка в ярко-розовом и абсолютно безвкусном свитере, внешне очень похожая на того мальчишку, который носил одежду задом наперед и убежал во время «фокуса». Можно было бы даже подумать, что они близнецы.

– Ой, а что тут у нас? Незапланированная вечеринка? – наивно поинтересовался парень, а девочка заверещала и подпрыгнула на месте. 

– Ура! Вечеринка! Давай танцевать, народ! – она обвела взглядом всех присутствующих в комнате и остановилась на мне. Перестав прыгать, она с нескрываемым любопытством сверлила меня глазами и широко улыбалась. – Ого, а ты кто такой? Неужели новый участник группы «Пару Раз»? – она захихикала. – Вот Кэнди и Гренда удивятся, когда я им расскажу!

Я, удостоившись ненужного лишнего внимания, почувствовал, как щеки начинают полыхать, а земля будто уходить из-под ног.

– Нет, Мейбл, никаких больше вечеринок в ближайшее время! И вообще, иди в свою комнату! – сурово отрезал мистер Пайнс и указал рукой на лестницу. 

Надувшись, девочка гордо прошла мимо него, а потом на секунду задержавшись рядом со мной, хлопнула меня по руке и, крича: «Я его потрогала!», умчалась наверх.

Покачав головой, мистер Пайнс хотел было вернуться к нашему случаю, но тут дверь снова резко отворилась, и в комнату вошел тот самый мальчик, который теперь, однако, надел одежду правильно. Он на пару секунд в ступоре остановился, наблюдая нашу немую сцену, а потом неуверенно спросил:

– А что здесь происходит?

– Иди наверх! – только и ответил ему Мистер Загадка, явно раздражаясь сильнее.

– Я, наверное, тоже пойду, – промямлил парень в майке со знаком вопроса и, пятясь, вышел на улицу, оставляя в проеме небольшую щель, чтобы продолжать наблюдать все происходящее снаружи.

Теперь нас в комнате осталось трое: девушка-кассирша, заинтересованно наблюдавшая за всей разворачивающейся драмой, откровенно пугающий меня мистер Пайнс и я, собственной персоной. Денег мне так и не удалось найти, и я уже предчувствовал, что ждет меня в ближайшие минуты.

– Ну, – требовательно произнес владелец Хижины. – Что мы с тобой делать будем?

Я молчал и не знал, что ему ответить. 

– Мистер Пайнс… – начала вдруг говорить девушка, которая вновь надела на себя шапку, и я окончательно узнал в ней мою недавнюю знакомую. – А пусть он отработает у нас свой неоплаченный тур. Знаете, я бы не отказалась от помощника.

Стэн Пайнс замер и, ухмыляясь, оценивающе осмотрел меня с ног до головы. 

– Будет работать в те дни, когда у меня выходной, и вам не придется меня подменять. 

Он снова практически вплотную приблизился ко мне. В ноздри попал резкий запах его парфюма, и на мои глаза навернулись слезы.

– Ну, я даже не знаю… – с сомнением почесал подбородок он, а потом вдруг приобнял меня за плечи и подтолкнул к прилавку, за которым сидела девушка. – Шучу! Ты принят. Так уж и быть, отработаешь у нас неделю, а потом можешь сваливать на все четыре стороны. Венди все тебе объяснит и покажет, потому что именно она теперь твой начальник. Жду тебя здесь завтра в восемь утра, и никаких опозданий. Адьос, бамбино!

Он хитро улыбнулся и, поправив феску, стремительно покинул помещение.

– Поздравляю с приемом на работу в Хижину Чудес, у нас тут весело, – со смешком сказала девушка и протянула мне руку. – Я Венди Кордурой, работаю тут с начала лета и в ус не дую. Так что ты не переживай. Работа плевая. 

– Диего Карлос, – протягивая руку в ответ, произнес я и скривился от боли. Рукопожатие у Венди было крепким. 

– Добро пожаловать, Диего, – весело проговорила она, натягивая кожаную куртку. – На сегодня рабочий день завершен, но я буду ждать тебя здесь завтра, окей? – она подмигнула мне и уже перед самым выходом щелкнула пальцами, будто что-то вспомнив, и обернулась. – Кстати, классная рубашка.


	4. Глава 4, или Мейблобезумие

С утра меня разбудил далеко не звон будильника, на что я изначально надеялся, а жуткий грохот будто бы при землетрясении и громкий крик, последовавший после него. В панике подскочив с кровати, я рванулся к окну, чтобы увидеть, что там снаружи происходит, но так ничего необычного и не увидел. Зато прямо в нескольких дюймах от моего окна упала широкая сосна, из-за которой я, видимо, и проснулся. Теперь ее пытались передвинуть в более подходящее место трое рыжих парней, братьев Венди, под громогласные указания их отца. Самый маленький из них старался больше всех. Еще пару минут с улыбкой понаблюдав за стараниями ребят, я вспомнил, что вообще-то меня ждут в Хижине Чудес. Быстро приняв душ, одевшись и собрав все нужные вещи, я хотел было выйти из дома, но остановился прямо перед дверями. Это ведь семья Венди, и здесь они живут, а, значит, если она еще дома, я мог бы подбросить ее до Хижины. С меня не убудет. К тому же я чувствовал себя обязанным ей за то, что она уже не раз спасала меня от неприятностей.

Выйдя во двор, я направился к ребятам, спорившим по поводу сосны. Подойдя к старшему парню, который и заселил меня в дом, я пожелал ему доброго утра и спросил:

– Не знаешь, где Венди? Она еще не ушла на работу?

– Конечно, с утра была в доме, – он оглянулся на все так же продолжавшую лежать под окнами сосну. – Обычно она уходит в полвосьмого, так что, думаю, она еще там... Что вы делаете, балбесы, вы же так себе всю руку занозами усеете!

И он снова вернулся к спору и принялся разъяснять братьям, в чем они не правы. Решив не терять времени, я бегом бросился к самому большому дому под номером один. 

Оказавшись на его пороге, я увидел, что дверь открыта, и решил пройти внутрь без стука. Изнутри дом казался еще больше и выше, чем с улицы. Я почему-то даже ощутил себя мелким недорослем, хотя раньше никогда в жизни не комплексовал по поводу роста. Сделав пару шагов по коридору и оглядевшись по сторонам, я окликнул Венди и почти сразу же получил ответ и разрешение пройти на кухню. 

Она сидела за длинным и очень высоким дубовым столом, который был мне почти до груди, на не менее высоком стуле, и неспешно потягивала газировку, махая мне рукой. Подсев рядом с ней, я задал тот вопрос, который мучил меня еще с самого начала и по сей день.

– Скажи, Венди, почему у вас здесь все такой огромное?

Она запрокинула голову назад, допивая газировку, и постучала по донышку бутылки, а потом, прицельным броском выкинув ее в урну, произнесла:

– Ты видел моего отца? Он терпеть не может все маленькое и легко ломающееся, такие вот у него тараканы в голове. Что поделать…

– Да уж… – произнес я, впечатленный ее меткостью. – Кстати, давай я подброшу тебя в Хижину? В конце концов, нам все равно обоим надо туда, а так будет быстрее, не находишь? И вообще, если хочешь, я могу каждый день тебя подвозить, мне не сложно.

– Слушай, Диего, это, конечно, очень мило с твоей стороны, но боюсь, что не получится. Мы с тобой вместе будем работать только сегодня, понимаешь? И то только потому, что мне надо будет объяснить тебе все. А дальше мы по отдельности. Но все равно спасибо, если что я дам тебе знать, когда мне понадобится твоя помощь, окей? – она ловко спрыгнула со стула и протянула руку мне, чтобы помочь слезть, а потом махнула рукой, призывая идти за ней. Я послушно пошел следом. Так она довела меня до своей комнаты и приказала подождать за дверью. В комнате послышалось шуршание и звук от падения каких-то предметов. Через пару минут Венди вышла с двумя бумажками, явно вырванными из блокнота, и отдала их мне. – Вот, на одной из них мой номер, если что звони, а на второй напиши свой, ладно?

Она протянула мне ручку, и я быстро вывел на бумажке нужные цифры.

– Отлично, – она сложила ее пополам и сунула в карман своей зеленой фланелевой рубашки. Я поступил точно так же, после чего мы дали друг другу пять и направились к выходу.

***

В Хижине Чудес царило оживление. Мистер Пайнс ходил по дому и шугал всех, кого только встречал на своем пути, упрекая в безалаберности, и постоянно недовольно бурчал себе под нос. Парень в майке со знаком вопроса, которого, по словам Венди, звали Сус, равнял граблями землю перед входом в Хижину. Когда я припарковал машину на стоянке, из дверного проема показался маленький мальчик в кепке с сосной, изображенной на ней. Это был Диппер. Из того, что я узнал о нем, пока мы ехали, он был довольно забавным, неуклюжим и смышленым парнем. Он любит веселиться с друзьями, читать умные книги и все, что так или иначе связано с мистикой. В Гравити Фолз они с Мейбл, его сестрой-близнецом, которая, кстати, была полной противоположностью брату, приехали на летние каникулы к своему прадяде Стэну и за время пребывания здесь отлично освоились и стали всеми любимыми ребятами. Поэтому теперь я хотел собственнолично познакомиться с этими детьми, а особенно с Диппером. Полагаю, нам есть о чем поговорить. 

Выйдя из машины, Венди бросилась к друзьям и поприветствовала каждого из них специальным приветственным ритуалом. Иногда кажется, что вся прелесть друзей в том, что вы можете делать абсолютно глупые, непонятные и странные вещи друг с другом, которые только вам самим и ясны, пока окружающие в полном недоумении пялятся на вас, покручивая у виска. 

– Хей, чувак, – весело сказала она, хлопая Суса по плечу. – Стэн внутри?

– Привет, Венди, – Сус так сильно улыбнулся, что могло показаться, будто бы он скалится. – Да, он там, скоро открытие. Ты знаешь, мистер Пайнс сказал, что сегодня у нас будет море туристов и всех-всех мы должны успеть обслужить! – он мечтательно прикрыл глаза. – А еще сегодня короткий день.

Венди громко рассмеялась.

– Конечно, сегодня ведь воскресенье! Не могу дождаться конца смены, когда я наконец смогу пойти домой и досмотреть новый сезон Уткатива. Осталось всего пара серий…

– О, пожалуй, лучший сериал современности, – с видом сериального эксперта произнес Сус. – А мы с Диппером сегодня пойдем играть в новый автомат, который в Гравити Фолз привезли только вчера. Как-то «Века Дракона», кажется, называется, или как-то так…

Я, невольно оказавшийся свидетелем разговора, поперхнулся и закашлялся. «Век Дракона» – игра из 90-х, в которую я играл на приставке, будучи еще маленьким. И это в Гравити Фолз считается новинкой?! Неудивительно, что здесь никто не в курсе про мобильный интернет! Судя по всему, его здесь еще не изобрели!

– Все в порядке? – заметив, что я задыхаюсь от кашля, спросила Венди. – В любом случае, пойдем, в Хижину, скоро начнется рабочий день, и внутри ты сможешь попить воды.

Стэн Пайнс вовсю хозяйничал в помещении Хижины, перебегая от прилавка к прилавку, от стенда к стенду, поправляя и расставляя продаваемые сувениры. Изредка он гаркал в направлении кого-либо из присутствующих и приказывал идти заниматься своими делами и готовиться к приему посетителей, а не торчать у него под ногами. Мы с Венди прошли к прилавку. Надо сказать, я очень нервничал, все же я никогда раньше не работал продавцом. Но всерьез я начал беспокоиться о том, смогу ли я заменить ее, когда она начала объяснять мне что к чему. Вроде схема была элементарно проста: турист берет что-либо в магазине, ты пробиваешь товар и оглашаешь стоимость, он платит, каждый в выигрыше. Проблема была в другом: кассовый аппарат был такой старый, что можно было бы подумать, что он прошел еще Вторую Мировую, а сам механизм был безнадежно сломан. Даже Сус, который хорошо разбирался в починке различных предметов, ничего не мог сделать. Единственно, что ему удалось сотворить – приделать кнопку для автоматического открывания ячеек с деньгами. Таким образом, тебе приходилось самому высчитывать итоговую стоимость, помнить наизусть все товары и их расценки, умудряться не тормозить и делать все быстро. Однако Венди почему-то была максимально спокойна и расслаблена. Видимо, она просто уже привыкла к такому образу жизни. С другой стороны, она говорила, что сидеть за кассой – ерунда, с которой даже ребенок справится, и подтверждала свои слова рассказами о том, как однажды Мейбл оставили за главную в Хижине, и ей приходилось работать за всех. Что-то в этой истории не сходилось, и после ее недолгого объяснения я задал уточняющий вопрос.

– Ты уверена, что у меня получится?

– Определенно, ты главное не волнуйся. Если что, зови, я тут рядом, в соседней комнате. Кстати, вот и первые клиенты. Удачи!

Мистер Пайнс, услышав слово «клиенты», тут же переполошился и, натянув улыбку похитрее и таинственнее, поправил галстук-бабочку, схватил свою трость с шаром-восьмеркой на конце и уверенно пошел встречать гостей. Венди еще раз показала мне поднятые вверх большие пальцы и ушла. В комнате стало тихо, и только жужжащий звук лампы нарушал идиллию. Мне не сиделось на месте. Вокруг было как-то жарко, и я в очередной раз пожалел о том, что вообще сунулся вчера в Хижину. Сейчас бы сидел где-нибудь спокойно и писал бы статью… А нет, не писал бы. Не о чем пока. Эти мысли заставили меня нахмуриться и вспомнить о цели моего визита сюда. Черт возьми, я все еще не знаю, что чем буду писать, а времени остается все меньше и меньше…

Вдруг дверь в комнату со свистом раскрылась, и внутрь вприпрыжку вбежала Мейбл. Она остановилась рядом со мной и, прикрывая рот рукавом свитера, заговорила:

– Твой первый рабочий день в Хижине Чудес, да? Чувствую, это будет улетный денек!

Я лишь тяжело вздохнул в ответ. Мне бы ее оптимизм.

– Слу-ушай, – неугомонно продолжала она. – А почему ты без имени? Венди всегда носит значок с именем на работе.

Я сначала не понял, о чем она говорит, а потом остолбенел. И правда, у Венди был именной бейдж, когда я видел ее за прилавком вчера. 

– Мейбл, – я убитым голосом обратился к ней. – Не могла бы ты подменить меня на пару секунд, кажется, я забыл его в машине. 

Она издала звук, похожий на писк, и кивнула, а потом с разбегу запрыгнула на прилавок, перелезла через него и приземлилась с другой стороны.

Я решил незаметно выйти через черный ход, к счастью, Венди рассказала мне о других выходах. Иначе мне бы пришлось столкнуться лицом к лицу с Мистером Загадкой, который прямо сейчас развлекал и подготавливал туристов к «лучшему приключению в их жизни». Незаметно проскальзывая между соснами и чужими авто, я подбежал к своей машине, открыл ее и начал искать, куда я мог запихать свой рабочий бейдж. Это было единственным выходом, других вариантов в мою голову не приходило. Я открыл бардачок и к своему удивлению обнаружил там то, что искал. Схватив бейдж и на ходу надевая его на шею, я ринулся обратно в Хижину. Туристы уже вошли внутрь, скоро они километровыми очередями будут стоять прямо передо мной. Господи, лишь бы не оплошать!

Вернувшись к Мейбл, я, тяжело дыша, плюхнулся на стул, а она нагнулась ко мне и рассматривала мой бейдж.

– Диего Карлос, – читала она вслух, – журналист, «Портсайдский вестник». Ух ты! – она поднесла руки к лицу и восхищенно посмотрела на меня. – Так ты из Англии?

– Почему из Англии? – удивленно спросил я.

– Ну, этот «вестник» звучит очень старомодно. Прямо как штаны с подтяжками.

Я, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся. Мейбл тоже захихикала.

– Хотя имя у тебя совсем не английское… Оно прямо как у Суса! Ты знал, что у него фамилия Рамирез? Мне понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы ее запомнить!

– А сколько дней тебе понадобится, что запомнить мою? – облокачиваясь на прилавок, с улыбкой спросил я.

– Оди-и-ин! – томно ответила Мейбл, хлопая ресницами. 

За дверью послышались голоса приближающейся группы. Похоже мы с Мейбл слегка заговорились, надо было возвращаться к работе.

***

– Скажите, а сколько стоит вот эта статуэтка? 

– А у вас есть такого же цвета, только поменьше?

– Мой ребенок случайно уронил мороженое в вашу старинную вазу, скрывающую самых опасных призраков всех времен. Это ничего?

Миллионы вопросов со всех сторон, огромная очередь за оплатой и невозможный гомон. Вот что ждало меня на новом рабочем месте. Голова уже шла кругом, а ведь это только первая партия посетителей. Хорошо, что сегодня сокращенный день, и уже в три дня этот туристический ад прекратится. Стараясь угодить всем и вся, я делал только хуже. Усложнял ситуацию, путал посетителей и, пытаясь пройти к испорченному экспонату, чтобы унести его, растолкал всех кого только можно и даже упал, поскользнувшись на выброшенной каким-то засранцем обертке от батончика. Порядком вымотанный уже после первого тура, я пошел искать Венди, так как понял, что скорее испущу дух, чем смогу обслужить следующую группу.

Венди нашлась в гостиной, где они втроем с Диппером и Мейбл играли в карты. Кажется, последний кон был за Мейбл, потому что почти все фишки, имеющиеся на столе, она сгребла в свою сторону, где их мирно пожевывала большая розового цвета свинья. Свинья, к слову, явно была домашней и прирученной. 

– О, привет, Диего, – окликнула меня Венди, приглашая присоединиться. – Как работа?

И тут меня словно прорвало. Я рассказывал ей о том, что совсем не справляюсь со своими обязанностями. О том, что посетители как будто специально пытаются достать меня, а все вокруг идет крахом, стоит мне только приблизиться. О том, что я даже не успеваю посчитать товар, когда меня уже подгоняют и просят быть шустрее. В общем, поныл на славу.

Она слушала меня до поры до времени, а потом жестом заставила замолчать, похлопала по плечу и проговорила:

– Похоже, я поняла, в чем твоя проблема… 

Я напряженно слушал ее, ожидая полезного совета или даже помощи.

– Ты слишком серьезно все воспринимаешь.

Я начал было качать головой, но потом удивленно уставился на нее.

– То есть ты через чур ответственно подходишь ко всему, поэтому и загоняешься.   
Чтобы все было правильно, четко и без изъянов. Ты делаешь это неправильно. А надо знаешь как? Надо забить на все и наслаждаться моментом! 

Я продолжал тупо смотреть на нее, не понимая, куда она клонит.

– Ладно, так уж и быть, на сей раз мы поможем тебе, – она обернулась к ребятне. – Ну что, товарищи, покажем Диего мастер-класс по продажам?

– Да-а! – в один голос закричали близнецы, и мы вместе помчались в сувенирную лавку.

– Так, отряд, – как истинный лидер, отдавала команды Венди. – Диппер, иди к дальним экспонатам и, если успеешь, прочисть вазу от мороженого! – он кивнул и скрылся. – Мейбл, на тебе лежит особая задача, ты будешь помогать клиентам отыскать то, что им нужно. Я рассчитываю на тебя! 

Мейбл сделала максимально серьезное выражение лица и подняла руку к голове, будто отдавая честь. 

– Будет сделано, командир Венди! Рота модного отряда готова к боевым действиям! – и она, напевая популярную прилипчивую песенку, маршем двинулась к вешалкам и полкам с одеждой и стендам с открытками.

– А вы, рядовой Карлос, – Венди обернулась ко мне и так сурово посмотрела на меня, что мне тут же стало неуютно. – Слушайте и учитесь у профессионала.

Она села за прилавок, закинув ноги на стол. 

– Первое правило крутого продавца – ты круче всех посетителей вместе взятых! 

Я восторженно и с некоторой завистью смотрел на нее. Хотел бы я быть таким же… крутым.

– Второе правило крутого продавца – ты диктуешь свои правила. Это значит, что тебе не надо запоминать все цены и товары, имеющиеся в Хижине. Ты просто говоришь свою цену, которая более-менее соответствует назначенной изначально.

– Но разве это… не мошенничество? – уже без смеха спросил я.

– А разве вся Хижина Чудес то не мошенничество? Смотри, тут фишка в другом, сколько раз за первый тур ты видел одиночные покупки? Ну, чтобы платили только за тур?

– Нисколько, – честно ответил я. – Все что-нибудь да брали. 

– Вот и все! – развела руки в стороны Венди. – А будут возмущаться, говори, что в итоговую стоимость включена цена за тур и, может быть, еще какую-нибудь ерунду. Придумай что-нибудь, короче говоря. В конце концов, это как налог на добавленную стоимость. Люди же не жалуются на НДС. Ну, в большинстве своем.

Я с сомнением смотрел куда-то выше нее.

– Ну, не знаю… Все же это как-то незаконно.

– Ой, я тебе умоляю! Некоторые люди просто хотят быть обманутыми, иначе бы они седьмой дорогой Хижину обходили!

Я вспомнил, как с самого начала подумал, что Хижина Чудес – это чистейший концепт сплошного обдиралова, но, тем не менее, я ведь и сам в него попался. Настолько, что теперь вынужден работать продавцом за спасибо. 

– Хорошо, а третье правило?

– Третье, последнее и самое важное правило – никаких правил! Делай работу себе в кайф и не запаривайся по пустякам!

Я скрестил руки на груди и хитро улыбнулся.

– О, отличные поза и выражение лица. Именно так и встречай посетителей! – щелкнула пальцами Венди. – А, и еще небольшая реплика в качестве совета – будь несерьезен. Я, прости за тавтологию, серьезно. Чем больше юмора, сарказма и подколов, тем лучше. Ты же видел, как работает Стэн: постоянно отпускает посредственные шутки и обсмеивает гостей как может. Но им это нравится! Пока ты в поте лица пытаешься с напряженной миной сделать все по науке, люди теряют настрой и уходят. В общем, я это все к чему… Будь проще!

– Да, будь проще, ты ведь и так классный! – вскрикнула Мейбл и в тот же момент получила упрекающий взгляд из-под кепки от Диппера. В ответ на это она показала ему язык. 

– С-спасибо, ребят, я… – я покраснел, будто спелый помидор с рынка. – Я вас не подведу!

И снова послышались шаги и уверенный поставленный голос мистера Пайнса, который призывал потратить как можно больше денег.

– Готов? – спросила у меня, Венди, снова давая мне пять. 

– Готов. 

И буквально в ту же минуту в комнату ворвался поток разгоряченных туристов, желающих приобрести сувенирчик на память. И вот снова очередь. Я прокашлялся.

– Открытка и болванчик в машину, – я сделал вид, что пробиваю товар на аппарате, и попытался быстро в уме сгенерировать приблизительную цену. – С вас 35 долларов.

Женщина, покупавшая это, услышав цену, тут же без сомнений полезла в кошелек за наличкой. Сказать, что я был удивлен – ничего не сказать. Я специально завысил цену на десять долларов, но она этого даже не заметила. Как будто вообще не смотрела на ценник. Ну дела… Похоже Венди была права.

– Подходите, подходите! – услышал я вдруг писклявый голос Мейбл. – Я Мейбл, и я лучший в мире советчик! Спросите меня что угодно, и я помогу вам! Абсолютно что угодно: от какого цвета взять футболку до что мне съесть на обед! Один совет всего за…хмм… пять долларов!

– Только сегодня и только сейчас! – это объявление было от Диппера. – Купите эту таинственную вазу с неразгаданными иероглифами и неизвестным науке происхождением, которая с вероятностью в девяносто восемь целых и шесть в периоде содержит в себе великие тайны Вселенной, всего за 99 долларов! Цена снижена только на один день, потому что сегодня полнолуние! 

– Я думал, что в этой вазе заключены опаснейшие духи всех времен, – еле сдерживая смех, сказал я Венди, сплавив еще одного клиента. 

– Ага, а на самом деле Стэн купил ее у какого-то проезжего араба по дешевке. Она ведь из простой глины, а иероглифы, наверное, никакие и не иероглифы, а просто обычные закорючки!

И мы оба засмеялись.

Так прошла вторая группа, за ней третья, а потом и последняя на сегодня, четвертая. Мы с Венди веселились, как могли. Например, в одной из групп нам попалась очень тучная женщина, которая к тому же была еще и отпетой грубиянкой. Она искала кофту для своего сынули, которого мне, ей-богу, было жалко, потому что она резко и постоянно дергала его за руку туда-сюда, а тот хныкал от боли, но матери не перечил.

– Эй, парень, – обратилась она ко мне своим басовитым голосом через весь зал. – Сюда иди!

Мы с Венди переглянулись. Она кивнула и ехидно улыбнулась, проводя по шее пальцем. Я, будучи настроен решительно, направился к женщине. Первое правило! Никто не смеет так откровенно мной командовать!

– Да, м’дам, – специально наигранно обратился я к ней. – Вы что-то хотели?

– Мне нужна такая же кофта только на два размера меньше! – она всучила мне футболку с пантерой и встала в позу. – Ну, что ты ждешь?

– А вас, милочка, не смущает, что это кофта для взрослых? Вы могли бы сходить в детский отдел и выбрать что-нибудь для своего ребенка там.

– Вот возьми сам и принеси мне оттуда то, что я хочу!

– Извините, но вы, видимо, не способны понять, что у нас детские кофты и взрослые футболки – разная категория одежды, и выглядят они все по-разному.

Закончив предложение, я услышал смех Венди. Она заливалась так, словно представила, как эта мамзель танцует джигу.

– Тогда принеси мне детские кофты, я выберу что-нибудь подходящее из всего этого хлама.

Я едва сдерживался, чтобы не высказать ей все, что о ней думаю, но вместо этого натянул улыбку посильнее и приподнял одну бровь.

– А может быть, вы сами сходите туда, – я мысленно представил как выпинываю ее из Хижины, – и оцените масштаб трагедии, – я кашлянул, – самостоятельно?

Тем временем, Венди уже переходила на истеричный ор.

– В конце концов, только вы с вашим массивным и внушительным, – я снова кашлянул, – опытом можете выбрать идеальную детскую кофту для вашего очаровательного, – я подмигнул мальчику, – сынишки.

Он в ответ смущенно улыбнулся мне, а его мамаша, смерив меня своим высокомерным взглядом, схватила его за руку и потянула в соседний отдел. 

Стоило мне вернуться к прилавку, как Венди встала и захлопала в ладоши.

– Это было потрясающе, – она говорила и не могла перестать смеяться. – Я смотрю, ты влился в тему, да?

Я кивнул. После того, как Венди, Диппер и Мейбл согласились помочь мне, дела и правда пошли в гору. Работать и обслуживать самодуров-посетителей стало не так нудно и скучно, а иногда и вовсе весело. Стресс и усталость сменились радостью и воодушевлением. Я наконец-то не боялся, что что-то делаю не так, потому что я ВСЕ делал не так, и мне это нравилось. И всем нравилось. И никто не был против.

– Так-так! – в комнату ворвался мистер Пайнс, когда мы дружно сидели перед вентилятором, который спустил сверху Сус, и обсуждали прошедший рабочий день. Больше всех, пожалуй, говорил я. Мне не терпелось рассказать Сусу и всем остальным про этот незабываемый опыт, про нелепые ситуации, произошедшие сегодня с нами. Все это было для меня в новинку, и именно поэтому я сейчас восклицал и радовался как маленький ребенок. – Вы сегодня хорошо поработали, клиенты ушли довольными. В целом. 

Все снова рассмеялись, и почувствовал себя будто бы частью большой семьи. 

– Особенно хочу поздравить тебя, парень, – он обратился ко мне и протянул руку, которую я тут же незамедлительно пожал. – Ты оказался вполне неплох и не таким сопляком, как я думал. 

– Мистер Пайнс! – с упреком произнесла Венди, а я почувствовал, как мои щеки снова пунцовеют.

– Так, ладно, рабочий день окончен, можете все идти. Точнее нет, не так: а ну-ка быстро валите все отсюда!

Венди тут же, громко попрощавшись со всеми нами, поспешила на улицу. Сус и Диппер тоже довольно быстро ушли, объявив, что они собираются в игровой центр. Я аналогично уже собирался уйти, когда заметил, что Мейбл все так же продолжала сидеть на полу и грустно смотреть в пол. Подойдя к ней, я поинтересовался, что стряслось.

– Венди ушла по делам, Сус и Диппер занимаются своими мальчишечьими игрушками, дядя Стэн собирался в магазин за месячным запасом Пит-колы. А я остаюсь одна. Дома. Совсем одна, – она запрокинула голову назад, будто бы намереваясь заплакать, и закрыла лицо руками. – Одна-одинешенька. Всеми брошенная-я-я. 

Последнее слово она произнесла надрывно и со всхлипами. Я не мог оставить ее одну, поэтому предложил ей свою компанию, пока никого нет.

– Да-да! Хочу! Оставайся! – она тут же повеселела и поднялась на ноги, протягивая мне руку. – Можешь даже остаться у нас навсегда, я только за!

От такого заявления я невольно поежился, но все же взял ее за руку, после чего она тут же потянула меня наверх.

– Ура! Мы втроем будем весело проводить время!

– Стой, втроем? Я думал дома никого не осталось.

– Ну да, только я, ты и Пухля, – она вдруг остановилась, и я едва успел затормозить и не сшибить ее. – Точно, вы же не знаете друг друга… Я срочно должна познакомить тебя с Пухлей! Значит так, иди наверх, – она указала рукой на конец лестницы. – Иди до конца коридора и жди у двери в нашу с Диппером комнату. Понятно?

Я чуть запоздало кивнул и потом пошел к указанной комнате.

Спустя пару минут с лестницы донесся голос Мейбл:

– Зайди внутрь, сядь и закрой глаза.

– А это обязательно? – с сомнением спросил я.

– Обязательно! – тон Мейбл не допускал возражений.

Сделав все, как она просила, я стал ждать, что за сюрприз меня ожидает. Дверь открылась, внутрь, судя по звуку шагов, вошла Мейбл. Она пустила смешок, а уже через пару секунд мое лицо кто-то облизывал. Я, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не завизжать как девчонка, отдернулся и уставился на того, кто это был. Передо мной, наклонив голову влево, сидела та самая розовая свинья, которая жевала игральные фишки. И как я сразу не догадался.

– Диего, это Пухля! Пухля, это Диего! Пожмите друг другу руки и поклянитесь в вечной дружбе.

– Э-э, что? – я поочередно смотрел то на Мейбл, то на это животное, которое, похоже, хотело еще разок попробовать мое лицо на вкус.

– Да я шучу, – махнула рукой она. – Просто почеши его за ушком, он это любит.

Но я не хотел и не стал притрагиваться к свинье, поэтому поспешил перевести тему.

– Ну что, чем займемся?

– Расскажи мне о своей жизни, – протянула Мейбл, подсаживаясь рядом и обхватывая мою руку. – Хочу знать о тебе все.

– С-слушай, к-кажется, ты меня с кем-то путаешь, – от напряжения я начал заикаться. Меня не на шутку пугал такой интерес себе со стороны этой маленькой девочки. – Я не рок-звезда и не твой любимый телеведущий. Я вообще ни разу нигде не снимался. Почему ты так… странно и бурно реагируешь? 

Мейбл с удивлением воззрилась на меня.

– Потому что ты классный, и ты мне нравишься. Что плохо в том, что я хочу с тобой дружить? Вот Сус спокойно тусит со мной и Диппером… Или ты считаешь нас слишком маленькими для тебя? – она отодвинулась от меня и выставила перед собой Пухлю.

– Нет-нет, что ты! – я замахал руками и виновато улыбнулся. – Я тоже хочу с вами дружить и тусить!

– Тогда и не задавай глупые вопросы! – она бросила в меня подушку, и она попала прямо мне в лицо. Кинув боевой клич как у индейцев, я схватил подушку и, прицелившись, бросил ее в Мейбл. К сожалению, проворная девица успела увернуться и уже забрасывала меня другими подушками и плюшевыми игрушками. Бой был неравный, но веселый. Из-за моего роста, как бы я не пытался уклониться, снаряд все равно попадал в цель, а иногда и вовсе валил с ног. В таких ситуациях Мейбл кричала, что она победила ужасного монстра Диегольвонкера, и я обязан покатать ее на спине. Я, однако, так просто не сдавался и с рыком, завывая, бросался в гущу борьбы. Только когда мы оба, порядочно потрепанные, упали на пол, громко хохоча, я признал, что она победила. 

– А ты покатаешь меня на спине? На правах победительницы? – вопрошала она, выплевывая изо рта волосы.

– Только после того, как твой свин перестанет лезть ко мне, – ответил я, закрываясь руками от Пухли, который несмотря ни на что упорно вылизывал мою ладонь. 

– Ты ему тоже нравишься, – захихикала Мейбл. – А еще от тебя вкусно пахнет мятой, а Пухля любит мяту. Кстати, знаешь, а когда-то Пухля был даже умнее Диппера, прикинь? Только представь: он мог бы сказать, что будет популярно в следующем месяце или с каким мальчиком лучше всего встречаться!

Я притворно удивился, хотя ни популярные штучки, ни тем более мальчики меня не интересовали.

– Слушай, а у тебя есть девушка? – внезапно спросила Мейбл с таким видом, будто бы она ведущий популярного телешоу, где героев тестируют на полиграфе, задают провокационные вопросы и выплачивают деньги за честные ответы. – Колись!

– Ну-у, – смущенно улыбаясь, протянул я. – Я меня есть знакомая, мы с ней хорошие друзья.

– Знакомая говоришь? – Мейбл задергала бровями, и меня пробило на смех. Мы вдвоем катались по полу от смеха, пока она не задала вопрос повторно. – Нет, правда, ты уверен, что она всего лишь знакомая?

Я пожал плечами. Я не знал. И думать об этом сейчас мне не хотелось. Зато я снова вспомнил о статье, которую мне предстоит написать, и решил извлечь из нашего разговора хоть какую-то реальную выгоду.

– Расскажи мне о Гравити Фолз, как тут вообще живется, происходит ли тут что-нибудь… необычное?

Мейбл сначала с некоторым сомнением взглянула на меня, а потом задумалась.

– Да, это необычный город, – тихо начала она. Выражение ее лица вдруг стало невероятно сосредоточенным и даже чуть грустным. Как будто передо мной сидела уже и не Мейбл, а ее копия. – Еще с самого первого дня мы с братом поняли, что здесь нас ждет много необычных вещей. Такого, что мы нигде больше не увидим. На самом деле, я не особо интересуюсь всеми этими монстрами и чудовищами, ты лучше поговори с Диппером, вот он-то точно объяснит тебе, что тут происходит. И даже покажет. Возможно.

Я не верил своим ушам.

– Подожди, как ты сказала? Чудовища? Монстры? То есть…

– Ну, да, периодически тут встречаются всякие сомнительного рода существа: гномы, феи, а также странные предметы и животные. Совсем недавно, например, нам пришлось спасать караоке-вечеринку от нашествия зомби. Хорошо, что в дневнике было написано, как их победить.

– В дневнике?

– Ага, который Дип нашел в лесу, когда мы только приехали сюда. Короче, я говорю, поговори с ним, он как раз все лето пытается разгадать загадку этого дневника. Совсем уже свихнулся на этом.

Было видно, что Мейбл не хочет продолжать эту тему.

– Ладно, я обязательно поговорю с ним. Спасибо за информацию.

Отлично. Теперь у меня была еще одна зацепка. Кажется, у меня все появился шанс на нормальную статью.

Снизу послышался хлопок и ворчливый голос прадяди. Попрощавшись с Мейбл и Пухлей, я быстро сбежал по лестнице, проскочил мимо Стэна и вышел из Хижины.


	5. Глава 5, или Охота на чудовищ

Гравити Фолз – это настоящее поле чудес, где ты никогда не знаешь, что тебе попадется в следующий момент. Ну, строго говоря, лучше будет сказать лес чудес, но, я думаю, вы меня поняли. На самом деле, с момента приезда и по сегодняшний день я еще ни разу не провел дня, не сказав или, как минимум, не подумав что-то в стиле: «Черт возьми, такого я еще не видел». И ладно мне было бы тринадцать, как близнецам, которым еще только предстоит открывать для себя загадки этого мира, так нет же…

К слову о близнецах, с того раза, когда я впервые попробовал себя в роли продавца прошло уже чуть больше недели, и, соответственно, я уже успел отработать наложенное на меня наказание. И теперь я, недолго думая, нашел себе новое место для подработки. Ребята, прознав о моем основном занятии и даже о цели моего визита сюда, подсказали мне сходить в издательство местной газеты «Сплетник Гравити Фолз» и пообщаться с ее редактором – Тоби Решительным. Сначала я воспринял идею с неподдельным энтузиазмом: все же это на самом деле могло бы сильно помочь мне продвинуться с написанием статьи, да и посмотреть на другую редакцию изнутри было бы неплохо, но меня ждал грандиозный провал. Пожалуй, связываться с Решительным было самой серьезной ошибкой, которую я когда-либо совершал. И вот почему…

Это было вчера. После того, как Мейбл во время нашей очередной партии в настольную игру, найденную у Стэна в закромах, рассказала мне о Тоби и его газете, я решил действовать незамедлительно. Попрощавшись со всеми, я сел в машину и поехал в город. Найти нужное здание оказалось не так сложно. Оно было хоть и маленьким, похожим скорее на обычный жилой дом, а не на редакцию газеты, и будто бы скрытым в тени соседних домов, но располагало соответствующей своему назначению табличкой, что существенно облегчило мне поиски. Я постучался в дверь, но мне никто не открыл. Даже не крикнул с другой стороны что-то вроде «Иду!» или «Открыто». Впрочем, дверь и правда оказалась открытой, так что я беспрепятственно вошел внутрь. Тут было очень тесно, низко и сыро. По сравнению с теми апартаментами, что я снимал, и тем более домом Кордуроев, просто коморка. Окликнув владельца здания, я прошелся по его узкому коридору и уткнулся в его конце в дверь, на которой было написано «Редакция «Сплетник Гравити Фолз». Поняв, что это – то, что мне нужно, я снова постучал, но опять услышав в ответ лишь тишину, толкнул дверь. Та отворилась с тихим, словно плачущим, скрипом, и я наконец-то увидел хоть кого-то, вроде как, живого. Он сидел в миниатюрном кресле, которое, насколько я мог судить, было предназначено скорее для детей, нежели для взрослого человека. Стол перед ним был сбитый, покошенный и весь заляпанный круглыми пятнами от чашек с кофе и, что самое интересное, абсолютно пустой, за исключением пустого органайзера для ручек и старого телефона с дисковым набором, который даже моя мать, любящая все старинное, давно уже выбросила. У нас в редакции не было ни одного стола, который был бы пустым. Даже столы в рекреациях и коридорах всегда были чем-то да уставлены, так как жизнь, особенно в дневные часы, всегда кипела и останавливалась только к вечеру, концу рабочего дня. Что касается его внешности… Вообще я не люблю осуждать людей за их непривлекательность, и мне частенько вообще наплевать, как выглядит человек, но Тоби был, мягко говоря, жутким. Я не знал, что именно напрягает меня в нем больше всего, но в целом он явно не располагал к себе. А когда тот пробудился ото сна, именно поэтому он не отвечал на стук, и начал говорить, я укрепился в своем мнении. 

– Кто ты? Что тебе нужно? – он взглянул на мою джинсовую куртку с нашитой на ней звездой, и его глаза округлились. – Это что, какая-то облава?

– Нет, нет, – начал было оправдываться я, успокаивая вскочившего на ноги Тоби. – Я журналист и я пришел к вам, потому что мне сказали, что вы главный редактор «Сплетника». Вы же Тоби Решительный, так?

Мое замешательство было оправданным. Тоби выглядел так убого, забито и нерешительно, что иметь фамилию Решительный в его случае было самым жестоким стебом природы. 

– Да, это я, – ответил тот скрипящим голосом. – И что ты от меня хочешь?

– Ну, я приехал сюда на практику, и мне хотелось бы поработать у вас пару дней, вы же не против?

Я широко улыбнулся, а Тоби в упор сверлил меня своим пристальным взглядом. Похоже, он не особенно горел желанием брать меня в свой штат.

– Я тебе не верю, – выдал он. – Тебя подослал Стэнфорд Пайнс, чтобы ты помог ему избавиться от меня. Я это знаю. Он никогда меня не жаловал. 

Улыбка превратилась в искривленное на лице нечто. Похоже, Решительный еще и немного сумасшедший.

– Э-э, нет, конечно, что за глупости, – я полез в сумку, которая была переброшена через плечо, за бейджем, чтобы тот убедился, что я не вру, и старался не спускать с него глаз. Все-таки Тоби однозначно не внушался доверия. Даже еще сильнее, чем вышеупомянутый Стэн Пайнс. – Вот, видите, – говорил я и сунул ему свою находку в руки. 

Тот взял бейдж, покрутил его, просмотрел с обоих сторон, а потом изрек:

– Я тебе все равно не верю, но ладно, мне нужны помощники, поэтому я возьму тебя.

Он отдал мне бейдж, и я поблагодарил его за оказанную услугу. Честно говоря, Тоби уже начинал меня раздражать.

Просив следовать за ним, Тоби вышел в коридор и поднялся наверх по узкой и шаткой лестничке. Там оказалась еще одна комнатка, в которую он меня не пустил, но сказал, что здесь он будет отдыхать, и если мне что-то понадобится, то я смогу найти его здесь. Но при этом он сразу же предупредил, что вряд ли откликнется и сможет чем-то помочь. На столь прозаичной ноте он пожелал мне удачи и скрылся по ту сторону комнатки.

Я, не зная, чем себя занять, стал осматривать редакцию, которую и редакцией-то назвать язык не поворачивался. Все его рабочее пространство включало в себя: ту самую комнату с пустым столом и детским стулом и архив. Именно в архив я и направился. Он представлял собой темную и влажную кладовку, в которой Тоби складывал старые, когда-то уже выпущенные номера газеты. Притащив из соседней комнаты детское кресло, я удобно, насколько это вообще было возможно, уселся в него и принялся перебирать и читать старые выпуски. Я думал, что если в городе и происходит что-либо странное, то уж в газете точно должны были об этом говорить. Но самое странное, что я нашел – это фото какого-то явно бездарно отфотошопленного монстра и заметка о недавней ярмарке чудес.

Однако сегодня случилось то, что так надеялся и боялся увидеть одновременно. То, что стопроцентно спасет мою статью. То, о чем я вам сейчас и расскажу.

Мы с близнецами, Стэном, Венди и Сусом дружно сидели в Хижине перед допотопным телевизором и наслаждались спонтанно устроенным нами марафоном фильмов ужасов, записанных на VHS-кассету, которую мы нашли во время уборки, когда к нам постучались. Все разом переглянулись между собой.

– Вы кого-то ждете? – басом спросил у нас Стэн. Получив отрицательный ответ, он со вздохом встал и поплелся открывать незнакомцу. Мы, сгорая от любопытства, пошли следом. Стук повторился, в этот раз настойчивее. Ругаясь себе под нос, Стэн открыл дверь, и мы увидели того, кто прервал наш киновечер. Это был высокий, бледный парень с длинными темными волосами, обрамляющими его худощавое лицо. Его впалые глаза, под которыми виднелись ярко выраженные синяки, умоляюще глядели на нас. На голове у него был накинут капюшон.

– Эйс? – удивленно произнесла Венди. – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Эйс? Ты его знаешь? – спросил Диппер, переводя взгляд с Венди на парня.

– Ой, а я Мейбл, – заглушая брата своим звонким голосом, воскликнула она. – Если кто-то вдруг не знает, то меня зовут Мейбл, и я рада со всеми познакомиться.

– Извините, что так поздно, – полушепотом произнес парень, когда все замолчали. – Меня зовут Эйс, я двоюродный брат Робби, приехал только вчера, и я не удивлен, что вы обо мне не знаете. Он меня терпеть не может и никому про меня не рассказывает. А с Венди мы вчера случайно встретились и познакомились.

Диппер скрестил руки на груди и с некоторым скептицизмом посмотрел на него.

– И что тебе от нас надо? – довольно резко спросил он.

– Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Я окинул быстрым взглядом ребят. Все они неотрывно и с интересом глядели на прибывшего к нам поздним вечером парня, за исключением Стэна, который уже ушел, сетуя на гуляющую по ночам молодежь, оставив нас одних разбираться с Эйсом.

– Что случилось, чувак? – спросила Венди, приглашая парня войти, но тот отказался.

– В лесу, рядом с домом Валентино, неспокойно, я думаю, что там кто-то есть, но, похоже, что ни Робби, ни его семья ничего не слышат и не видят. Странно, потому что я точно знаю, что видел в окне нечто большое и темное. Но я и моргнуть не успел, как оно исчезло, – парень посильнее натянул на себя капюшон. – От Робби я ненароком услышал, что вы, ребята, – он указал на близнецов, – спецы по различным аномалиям и странностям, так как часто имеете с этим дело, вот я и подумал, что будет правильно сказать вам об этом.

Теперь все наши взгляды были прикованы к Мейбл и Дипперу. 

– Ура! Охота на чудовищ! – крикнула Мейбл, подпрыгнув на месте, и толкая брата в бок. Диппер же был как никогда серьезен и задумчив. Он сосредоточенно жевал свою нижнюю губу и смотрел себе под ноги. – Давай, бро-бро, я сейчас сбегаю за своим абордажным крюком, и вперед!

– Хорошо, – отрезал Диппер, поднимая взгляд на Эйса. – Мы тебе поможем.

Действовать решили сейчас же. Мы вшестером распределились по двум машинам: я, Венди и Эйс сели в мое авто, а Сус повез близнецов в пикапе. По дороге Эйс рассказал нам, куда ехать и что именно произошло в деталях. Оказалось, что неведомое чудовище появилось из-за деревьев всего на мгновение, и как выглядит монстр, парень не успел рассмотреть, так как тот сильно сливался с деревьями. Все это выглядело как типичный зачин для фильмов ужасов, что мы только что недавно смотрели. По моей коже прошел холодок. Ехать среди лесов, по чужому городу в поисках жуткого монстра – да, такого в моей жизни еще не было. 

Вскоре на горизонте освещенные бархатным светом полумесяца замаячили надгробия. Но даже не это было самым шокирующим: прямо рядом с кладбищем, всего в паре шагов, находился небольшой домик с крыльцом, и именно он, судя по рассказам парня, и был нашей целью. Я взволновался не на шутку. Складывалось ощущение, что этот Эйс, о котором никто толком ничего и не знает, привел нас сюда специально…

Тем временем все уже вышли на улицу, и я, припарковав машину в стороне, сделал то же самое. Присоединившись к остальным, я услышал, как Диппер оглашает наш дальнейший план.

– … таким образом, мы его поймаем. Надеюсь, – он поправил кепку и оглядел всех собравшихся. – Я и Мейбл осмотрим задний двор дома. Венди и Сус – проверьте близлежащие территории, а Эйс и Диего… – он понизил голос. – Вам придется прошерстить лес. Эйс как раз покажет, где он в последний раз видел это чудовище, так что вы сможете проверить место, и, может быть, вам даже посчастливится найти улики.

– Вот, держите, это вам пригодится! – Мейбл вручила мне розовый блестящий фонарик в виде звезды. – Если что случится – сигнальте! Свет от своего крутого Мейбл-фонарика я распознаю откуда угодно.

На том и условились. Каждая мини-группа пошла своим путем, и я, с опаской взглянув на Эйса, последовал за ним, подсвечивая нам путь.

– Монстр был в кустах, – он говорил очень тихо, поэтому мне приходилось идти практически вплотную к нему и чуть нагибаться, чтобы расслышать, что он говорит, так как парень мало того, что жутко горбатился, был ниже меня. – Я хотел было выбежать на улицу, но даже не успел повернуться, как он слинял. 

– Да-да, ты уже говорил, – с трудом произнес я, потому что от страха мой голос дергался, и говорить мне сейчас было тяжело. Да что там говорить, даже дышать я мог через раз.

– Извини, я просто не могу сказать ничего больше. Все произошло слишком быстро, я не успел что-либо разглядеть.

«Оправдывается», – вдруг откуда-то появилось в моей голове. Я нахмурился, продолжая пристально следить за парнем. Что-то в нем мне категорически не нравилось. И сейчас, когда мы остались с ним в лесу наедине, эта неприязнь только усилилась. 

– Слушай, – вдруг произнес он, обращаясь ко мне. В могильной тишине его голос казался каким-то потусторонним, и по моему телу пробежали мурашки. – Ты ведь тоже нездешний, так? Ты не похож на жителя этого городка.

Он говорил и шел вперед, не поворачиваясь ко мне и скрываясь за большим капюшоном. Я удивлялся, как у него получается так ловко пробираться сквозь чащу леса и не спотыкаться при том, что двигался он быстро, ни разу не сбавив скорость, несмотря на то, что свет, исходящий от фонарика Мейбл, освещал лишь дорогу на пару шагов передо мной. 

– Да, я приехал сюда на время.

– По делу, не так ли? Редко кто приезжает сюда надолго, а ты здесь уже явно не первый день.

– Именно так, – с раскрытыми от страха глазами отвечал я. Весь этот диалог мне не нравился. А тот факт, что этот парень оттуда-то все знает, хотя он приехал только вчера, и вовсе вгонял в паранойю, потому я решил устроить ему ответный блиц-опрос. – Ты что, следишь за мной?

Эйс рассмеялся. В его исполнении это звучало довольно жутко.

– Ну, на самом деле нет, просто совпадение, – он в очередной раз без особых усилий перемахнул через корягу, выступавшую из-под земли, и продолжил свой путь. – Впервые я увидел тебя в городе, когда только приехал, выходящего из здания «Сплетника». Я уже тогда понял, что ты явно здесь недавно и скорее всего по делу, и мне стало интересно, по какому. Нечасто встретишь в этих краях настолько занятых людей, что они даже решаются иметь дело с этим чудаком Тоби. С другой стороны, надо признать, что тут все какие-то… чудные, не находишь? 

Я кивнул. Действительно, было глупо это отрицать, хотя за те дни, что я провел здесь, я уже научился не замечать этого.

– Однако те, кто живет здесь, считают, что вокруг не происходит ничего необычного. Гравити Фолз – странный и таинственный город. Он полон загадок, чудес и опасностей. В том числе и монстров… 

– Куда ты клонишь? – не удержавшись, спросил я. Еще одна такая реплика, и я просто-напросто сбегу отсюда. С меня хватит. Этот парень в капюшоне откровенно пугает, и меня не прельщает идея торчать с ним и дальше в глухом лесу.

Внезапно Эйс резко остановился и повернулся ко мне. Его взгляд был каким-то печальным и расфокусированным. 

– Я просто хочу спросить у тебя, что ты здесь ищешь, – за долю секунды он приблизился ко мне. – Что тебе нужно в этом городе? 

Отстранившись от него, я хотел было бежать, но страх словно парализовал меня.

– Ничего не бойся, – продолжил Эйс. – На самом деле, здесь нет никакого монстра, я все выдумал. Мне просто нужно было поговорить с тобой. Я знал, что ты здесь не просто так. Знал, что зависаешь в самом странном месте города – Хижине – вместе с детьми, которые, по слухам, сражались с настоящими зомби. Знал, что вы не сможете пройти мимо очередной загадки Гравити Фолз, поэтому я и придумал эту историю, чтобы пообщаться с вами. Ведь я тоже хочу знать все тайны этого города. Я хочу быть в вашей команде!

Еле понимая смысл сказанных им слов, я глупо пялился на Эйса.

– В… в смысле? 

– В прямом. Монстра нет. Все это выдумка, – он повел плечами, предлагая мне идти за ним, и сорвался с места. Мне ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним, чтобы окончательно и бесповоротно разобраться в сложившейся ситуации. – Я не собираюсь размениваться по мелочам, я хочу помогать вам с поиском истины, касающейся аномальной природы города.

Мне казалось, что у меня едет крыша. Эйс явно либо водит меня за нос, либо просто больной на голову. Я склонялся ко второму.

– У меня есть теории, – продолжал вещать он, не обращая внимания на мое, мягко говоря, замешательство. – Вот две из них, которые я считаю наиболее вероятными: либо когда-то давно здесь проводили эксперименты над людьми и животными, но потом что-то пошло не так и их прекратили, а «опытные образцы» смогли выбраться на свободу, либо в давние века древние племена занимались здесь оккультизмом, и тогда история с зомби идеально укладывается в нее… Но это неважно, теперь, когда я нашел вас, мы вместе сможем разобраться в этом.

Он снова развернулся ко мне. Я, слегка отойдя от ступора, решил воспользоваться подвернувшимся шансом и прояснить все окончательно.

– Знаешь, это, конечно, очень интересно и все такое, но ты не думаешь, что переборщил? Обманом затащил нас в лес, прикрываясь лже-историей о монстре, и подверг потенциальной опасности детей. Извини, но я пас, и…

В этот момент прямо за моей спиной послышался отчетливый шорох и хруст сухих веток. Резко обернувшись, я увидел позади только густые заросли кустарника, раскидистые ветви высоких сосен и всепоглощающую темноту. 

– Ты это слышал? – прерывисто дыша, тихо спросил я.

Эйс кивнул и встал в оборонительную позу. Я же места себе не находил и начал было медленно отходить назад, но парень моментально схватил меня за запястье, не дав пошевелиться.

– Не двигайся, если мы не будем издавать никаких звуков, то сможем понять, что это было.

Так мы совершенно неподвижно стояли перед тем самым кустарником, сверля его взглядом и прислушиваясь к малейшим звукам. Ничего не происходило. Но стоило Эйсу выпустить мою руку из своей, как тут же откуда-то сбоку на меня напрыгнуло нечто, напоминающее длинную плоскую прямоугольную деревяшку, противно заревело и, схватив меня зубами за джинсовку, резво потащило по земле. Ни мои пронзительные визги, ни попытки отбиться от мерзкой твари не помогли ситуации, поэтому единственное, что мне оставалось – закрыть голову руками, чтобы не получить еще и сотрясение мозга. 

Вскоре чудовище остановилось и, выпустив меня, уже изрядно потрепанного, утробно заурчало. Я, собрав последнюю волю и смелость в кулак, не обращая внимания на образовывающиеся синяки и ссадины, отполз от него и теперь мог рассмотреть его с расстояния. Чудовище было и в правду длинным, плоским и деревянным. Передвигалось оно на четырех не менее длинных и тонких ногах. Сзади у чудовища имелся толстый с зазубринами хвост, которым оно нещадно лупило о землю. Морды и головы как таковой у этой твари не было, но была огромная пасть с острыми зубами, похожими на зубчики пилы, и раздвоенным языком. Каким образом оно так проворно передвигалось, оставалось для меня загадкой, потому что глаз и всего остального у него не было. Монстр, заметив, что его жертва собирается сделать ноги, снова не то зарычал, не то закряхтел, и, ловко подпрыгнув, приземлился сверху надо мной. Теперь я полулежал между его будто чешуйчатыми деревянными ногами, без возможности куда-либо деться. Монстр, капая на меня слюной, наклонился. Я, отвернувшись, зажмурился и морально приготовился к тому, чтобы быть съеденным. Лишь бы он сделал это быстрее, не хочу особенно страдать. Однако тварюга почему-то и не думала есть меня. Она сначала безмолвно зависла надо мной, а потом, отойдя назад, пару раз повертелась вокруг себя, будто что-то потеряв, и, тоскливо заурчав, поковыляла в заросли и села там, как домашняя собака после команды «Место!». 

Я с облегчением вздохнул и взглянул на мирно сопящую в кустах дощечку на ножках. Интересно, почему она передумала мной полакомиться? Может, поняла, что шашлык из меня выйдет так себе, со сплошными жилками?

Я аккуратно встал, отряхнулся и собрался уходить, как тут же послышались голоса и топот ног. Чудовище снова начало гортанно рычать и приподнялось. Оно повернулось в правую сторону от меня и продолжило рычать. Шум усилился и теперь я понял, кто это – это мои друзья спешат мне на помощь. Понимая, что надо что-то с этим делать, я крикнул что есть мочи:

– Бегите отсюда! Оно здесь!

Монстр резко развернулся и теперь его высунутый раздвоенный змеиный язык был направлен прямо на меня. Однако не успел я убежать, как на поляну, на которой находились мы с чудовищем, вылетела Мейбл, а за ней уже и все остальные.

– На, попробуй это, – крикнула она монстру и прицелилась в него своим оружием. – Абордажный крюк!

Крюк, долетев до монстра, зацепился за его ноги, и Мейбл, потянув его назад, свалила длинную деревяшку на землю. 

– Да! Вот как работают настоящие… – она не успела договорить, как монстр шустро подполз к ней и обвил ее лодыжку языком. Завизжав, Мейбл начала колотить монстра руками и крюком. К счастью, в этот момент ей на помощь подоспела Венди, отрубив язык чудовища своим топором.

– Диппер! – крикнула она. – Найди в дневнике, как уничтожить это отродье!

Он кивнул и, достав из жилетки маленькую книжку темно-бордового цвета, начал быстро ее листать. Я, позабыв обо всем, подбежал к нему, чтобы получше разглядеть тот самый загадочный дневник, о котором неделю назад мне поведала Мейбл. Заглянув внутрь книжки, я увидел, что ее листы были очень старыми и пожелтевшими, а кое-где и вовсе подранными. Многие из них были полупустыми и содержали всего пару слов или непонятных символов, тогда как другие могли быть исписаны подчистую, что даже белого места не оставалось. 

– Ага! – воскликнул Диппер. – Я нашел! Четырехножка, или, как назвал ее Автор, бешеный стол... 

Мы все разом подняли головы на монстра. А что, тот и в правду был похож на сумасшедшую столешницу. 

– «Редкий вид, встречается в глухих лесах на окраине города, селится поодиночке, не имеет внешних слабостей, умеет регенерировать, питается лесной дичью, возможно, не гнушается и человеческой плотью, особо опасен…»

Глаза Диппера расширились. Он судорожно начал искать что-то в жилетке, а потом вытащил оттуда фонарь и посветил им на страницы. Оказалось, что часть текста в книге была написана невидимыми чернилами и проступала только в ультрафиолетовом свете. 

– Четырехножка может быть вполне миролюбивой, если вы ей не мешаете. Она этого не любит… Так значит, не мешать.

Я взглянул на Венди и Мейбл, пытавшихся отвлечь монстра, чтобы мы смогли узнать, как его победить, но дневник не дал нам ровным счетом ничего.

– Венди, – Диппер выбежал вперед, ткнув пальцем в дневник. – Тут сказано, что… А-а-а!

Монстр, заметив нового оппонента, точным и мощным ударом хвоста сбил Диппера с ног и тот отлетел на пару дюймов. Дневник вылетел из его рук, и я побежал за ним. Подняв книжку, я наконец-то смог тщательно рассмотреть ее. Обложка ее была сильно потрепанной временем и такой же выцветшей, как и страницы. Но далеко не это привлекло мое внимание. Прямо посередине обложки была отблескивающая металлическим светом шестипалая рука. А на ней выведена черным цифра 3.

Засмотревшись на дневник, я забыл и о монстре, и обо всем вокруг. Он словно притягивал меня. Вернулся в реальность я тогда, когда мои уши уловили пронзительный детский крик. Спрятав дневник под джинсовую куртку, я поспешил на помощь. То, что я увидел, мне точно не понравилось. Близнецы были загнаны в угол огромным монстром и прижимались друг к другу, Венди лежала поодаль, сжимая в руке топор, явно выбившись из сил. Сус и Эйс сдуру колотили чудовище по длинным ногам, но оно активно отбивалось, и парням доставалось намного сильнее, чем самой Четырехножке.

Я не знал, что делать. Соображать надо было быстрее, а действовать и того подавно, но в моей голове была пустота. Я рванул было на помощь близнецам, но тут же остановился. Четырехножка не любит, когда ей мешают. Ну конечно же! Нам просто… не надо ничего делать!

– Ребята! – крикнул я, надеясь, что все смогут меня услышать. – Ничего не делайте, не двигайтесь и не говорите! 

И я замер. Остальные, видимо, сделали то же самое, потому что лес вдруг погрузился в первозданную тишину и спокойствие. Четырехножка, уже вовсю примерявшаяся к головам близнецов, удивленно выпрямилась на своих ногах. Она простояла так пару минут, а потом, не найдя ни одного источника шума, взвыла и, развернувшись, убежала восвояси. 

Отдышавшись, я подошел к Венди и помог ей подняться. Эйс, Сус и Мейбл с Диппером уже бежали к нам.

– Ловко ты ее, – сказал Сус, хлопнув меня по спине. – С меня Пит-кола, чувачок.

– Да, это было круто, – поддержала его Венди. – Я бы ни за что не догадалась. Так бы и продолжала дубасить эту тварюгу без остановки, пока кто-нибудь из нас не вышел бы победителем. 

– Как ты понял, что надо делать? – спросил Диппер, потирая ушибленный локоть. – Кстати, никто не видел дневник? Я обронил его, когда Четырехножка сбила меня.

Я прикусил губу. Мне, честно говоря, совсем не хотелось возвращать дневник. Я бы хотел узнать о его тайнах и загадках побольше, изучить его вдоль и поперек, но, увы…

– Вот он, – я вытащил книгу и отдал ее Дипперу. – А насчет Четырехножки… Она не любит, когда ей мешают.

– Точно… И как я сам не додумался, – парень стукнул себя по лбу. – И спасибо, что вернул дневник, Диего. Я уж думал, что потерял его.

Я улыбнулся. Мейбл, окончательно придя в себя, уже вовсю травила шутки и смеялась. Диппер спрятал дневник в жилетку и похлопал по нему сверху. Венди о чем-то увлеченно болтала с Сусом. Да, в этот раз все закончилось хорошо.

Вдруг я почувствовал, как моей руки кто-то коснулся. Обернувшись, я увидел Эйса. Тот смущенно потупил глаза.

– Это ведь ты позвал ребят на помощь, так? – с улыбкой спросил я. – Спасибо тебе. Но в следующий раз не выдумывай больше глупых историй, чтобы повидаться с нами. Просто приходи в Хижину, там всем рады, хотя Стэн и говорит обратное, – я задумался. – Хотя Четырехножка оказалось реальной… Ты уверен, что выдумал историю о монстре?

– Я уже ни в чем не уверен, – усмехнулся Эйс. – Но я обязательно приду в Хижину. А пока мне нужно время, чтобы отойти от этой истории и хорошенько выспаться.


	6. Глава 6, или Демон разума

В этот прекрасный выходной день, когда, по идее, я был свободен и мог спать до двух часов дня, потому что мне не нужно было идти в редакцию к Решительному, меня разбудил вибрирующий прямо рядом с моим ухом айфон. Мечте о долгом и крепком сне сбыться не удалось, поэтому я, на ощупь хватая телефон, решил узнать, кто в этом виноват. На экране высветилось сообщение от Эйса:

_«Жду тебя в два часа у озера Гравити Фолз. Думаю, то, что я нашел, тебе понравится»._

Я взглянул на время. Двадцать минут двенадцатого. У меня еще есть время, так что я даже успею забежать в Хижину и спросить, где находится озеро. Забавно, что за все время пребывания здесь я так ни разу и не обошел город полностью. Как-то все не срасталось. То у Тоби какие-то проблемы, требующие моего вмешательства, то ребята зовут в Хижину потусить вместе с ними, то совершенно безумная охота на монстров – и все в том же духе. Иной раз приходишь домой и еле добираешься до кровати, так изнуряют все эти приключения и бесконечное веселье. Хотя надо признать, что я тем не менее ни за что бы не променял это на обычную скучную командировку. Ни за что! Лучше под конец дня не чувствовать ног или весь вечер отмываться от грязи после очередной погони за странными лесными существами, чем сидеть дома или в офисе за ноутбуком и клевать носом от скуки и недосыпа. 

Не теряя времени, я быстро собрался и поехал к Хижине Чудес. Всю поездку я думал о том, что, время, данное мне на написание статьи, плавно истекает, уже совсем скоро мне придется попрощаться с Гравити Фолз, а у меня работы непочатый край. За это время я совсем не продвинулся в написании статьи. Опять же во всей этой беготне туда-сюда сложно выкроить время, чтобы написать хоть что-нибудь. Я вообще включал ноутбук здесь всего раз – в день приезда. Собственно, именно тогда я и создал файл для будущей статьи. Но с того момента так ни разу его и не обновлял, и теперь только и имею, что пустой файл, приближающийся дедлайн и с каждым днем все растущую тревожность по этому поводу.

Хижина сегодня была так же закрыта, поэтому вокруг не было толпящихся туристов, и парковка была свободна. Это было одной из самых главных проблем Хижины. Я пытался говорить об этом со Стэном, но позже понял, что это бесполезно. Для него все упиралось в деньги, а добавление новых мест для стоянки означает немалые капиталовложения. Видимо, тратиться на нечто подобное ему не особенно хотелось, и он отмахивался от меня, обещая заняться этим позже. Ага, как же.

Зайдя внутрь, я увидел Мейбл, сидящую на полу и фотографирующую свою свинью в разных позах. Пухля относился ко всему происходящему философски, потому позволял гиперактивной хозяйке делать все, что той вздумается. До известных пределов, естественно. Обменявшись с ней любезностями, я прошел дальше и наткнулся на Суса, который появился из кладовки, полностью нагруженный различными инструментами и материалами. 

– Ого, ты решил затеять тут ремонт? – весело поинтересовался я, отвечая на приветственный дружеский брофист.

– Если бы, – ответил Сус. – Прямо над нашей комнатой отдыха протекла крыша. Нет, конечно, смотреть телек и принимать душ одновременно – это круто, но спустя пару дней надоедает. 

Он еще раз осмотрел все вещи, а потом, убедившись, что все необходимое есть, попрощался и пошел бороться с протечкой. Я смотрел ему вслед и думал, что Стэну очень повезло с таким работником, как Сус. Только он мог бы пожертвовать собственным выходным днем и самоотверженно отправиться чинить крышу в такую жару.

Обойдя оставшиеся комнаты Хижины, я не нашел ни Венди, ни Эйса. Я хотел было спросить, не видел ли их Диппер, который находился в своей комнате и усердно разглядывал что-то в маленьком и очень потрепанном временем ноутбуке, но решил не беспокоить его. Вокруг него был сплошные горы из смятых бумажных листов, какие-то книги и карты. Сам Диппер выглядел очень напряженно и от чего-то расстроено и, не переставая, нервно жевал колпачок от ручки, потому я подумал, что его сейчас лучше всего будет оставить в покое.

Вернувшись обратно, я увидел, что Мейбл уже наскучило фоткать Пухлю, и она вертелась перед зеркалом, рассматривая себя. 

– Я обошел всю Хижину, но так и не нашел Эйса и Венди. Ты не знаешь, где они?

– Знаю, – сказала Мейбл, хихикая. – Но сначала скажи, тебе нравится мой новый свитер?

Она зашагала передо мной как топ-модель по подиуму, остановилась, словно позируя фотографам, повертелась на месте, демонстрируя свитер со всех ракурсов, и, хлопая ресницами, вернулась к зеркалу.

– Сногсшибательно, – похвалил ее я, хлопая в ладоши. – Так, где ребята?

– Без понятия, – как ни в чем не бывало протянула она.

– Но ведь ты сказала…

– Я помню, что я сказала, – перебила меня Мейбл, – и я имела в виду главную аксиому философии: я знаю, что я ничего не знаю. Или ты даже этого не знаешь?

Я лишь промолчал в ответ. Мейбл рассмеялась.

– Ну ладно, так уж и быть, скажу я тебе, где Венди. Она уехала с семьей в поход на весь день. Неужели она тебе не говорила? 

Я скривился, как от зубной боли. Ну конечно, как я мог забыть.

– А где Эйс я и сама не знаю. Вот этот типчик точно никому ничего не говорит, так что тут я ничем помочь не могу.

Она развела руки в стороны, показывая, что бессильна в этом вопросе. Поблагодарив ее, я еще раз похвалил ее свитер и вышел из Хижины.

До встречи еще оставалось примерно полтора часа, поэтому я подумал, что было бы неплохо заскочить в ресторан братьев Эрманос. Там всегда можно было попробовать вкуснейшие начос в Гравити Фолз, так что я без сомнений направился именно туда. К счастью, несмотря на выходной, ресторан не был закрыт, так что я беспрепятственно вошел внутрь и, заказав порцию начос с сырным соусом, сел за ближайший столик и стал рассматривать пейзаж за окном. Так как сейчас солнце стояло высоко, и столбик термометра грозился перевалить через отметку в девяносто градусов [1], все улицы были пусты. Город приобрел пустынный и оттого особенно унылый вид. Я снова вспомнил о статье и тяжело вздохнул. В ближайшие дни надо срочно садиться за работу. Тем временем, мой заказ уже принесли, и теперь я продолжил думать о статье и предстоящей встрече, параллельно с этим наслаждаясь едой. Интересно, что такого нашел Эйс, что хочет незамедлительно встретиться со мной.

Внезапно мой телефон снова завибрировал.

 _«Приезжай прямо сейчас. Через пятнадцать минут буду ждать тебя у озера»_ , – прочитал я текст нового сообщения от Эйса. Ну дела, а раньше предупредить было нельзя? Да и куда он торопится?

Максимально быстро доев начос и расплатившись за них, я хотел было покинуть ресторан, когда вспомнил, что я забыл спросить, где находится озеро. Сетуя на собственную забывчивость, я решил обратиться к работникам заведения. Я задал вопрос обслужившему меня парню, и тот на пару секунд задумался, а потом начал говорить мне что-то на испанском. Все это время я смотрел на него потерянным взглядом и натянуто улыбался. Так уж получилось, что имея имя Диего Карлос, я совершенно не знал испанского, за исключением всего двух фраз, одна из которых и обозначает тот факт, что не понимаю по-испански. Именно ее я сейчас и озвучил. Парень с сожалением посмотрел на меня, пожал плечами и повернулся спиной, продолжив протирать стаканы. 

Выходил из ресторана я расстроенным: мало того, что я так и не знаю, как доехать до озера, так еще и Эйс перенес встречу, и теперь времени на поиски у меня не осталось. Правда, стоило мне выехать на дорогу, по воле судьбы мне по пути попался указатель, вещающий, что озеро Гравити Фолз находится всего в трех милях отсюда. Так что уже вскоре я прибыл к точке назначения. Эйса на месте не было, зато были невероятные пейзажи, которые я не мог не запечатлеть на память. 

– А! Снимаешь отпечатки природных богатств этого странного города! Давно пора привлечь его к ответственности за эти безбашенные виды! – прямо за моей спиной послышался противный старческий смех. – Сколько еще юных умов он должен свести с ума?

Я обернулся. Прямо за мной стоял старик с длинной бородой, на которой зачем-то был наклеен пластырь, в дырявой латаной шляпе и в старом запачканном комбинезоне. На его длинный покрасневший нос были надеты круглые очки, в которых не доставало одного стеклышка. Взгляд его безостановочно бродил туда-сюда, ни на чем долго не задерживаясь, а наполовину беззубый рот застыл в широкой улыбке.

– О чем вы говорите? – спросил я, с неприязнью рассматривая старичка. Выглядел он настолько неухожено, что я начал думать, что он ни кто иной, как местный бомж.

– О разном, парниша, о разном, – он почесал свой нос, отчего тот стал еще краснее. – Например сейчас я думаю о том, как бы не стать жертвой пчел-людоедов, которые со дня на день захватят весь город!

Он снова расхохотался и станцевал на месте что-то похожее на чечетку.

– Люди зовут меня старик МакГаккет. Я не отрицаю, потому что сам не помню своего имени, а люди обычно правы в таких вещах… Если они, конечно, люди, – он смачно плюнул на перебинтованную руку и протянул ее мне. Я от рукопожатия отказался и отошел на шаг назад. Этот мужчина явно еще и сумасшедший.

МакГаккет же явно не расстроился, получив от меня отказ, и наоборот был рад встрече со мной.

– А знаешь, скоро ведь конец света, – радостно продолжал говорить он. – И мне почему-то кажется, что ты имеешь непосредственное к этому отношение.

Я с нескрываемым скептицизмом взглянул на него.

– С чего это вы взяли?

– Да чувство у меня такое, – он схватился за живот. – Нутром чую. А мое нутро меня еще ни разу не подводило. Ну, правда, за исключением того случая, когда я съел просроченный на месяц йогурт… 

Я покрутил пальцем у виска, наблюдая за катавшимся на земле от смеха стариком, а потом поспешил ретироваться. Оставаться в его компании мне совершенно не хотелось. 

– Будь осторожен, парень! – вдруг услышал я голос МакГаккета вслед. – Он следит за всеми! Он ждет, когда все начнется!

Я резко остановился и обернулся. Старика же и след простыл. Теперь, услышав его слова, я не на шутку испугался. Кто этот он? Зачем он следит? Что начнется? И главное, почему мне надо быть осторожным? Все эти вопросы крутились в моей голове, заставляя мозги усиленно соображать, пока на мое плечо не легла чья-то рука. Резко дернувшись, я увидел, что это был Эйс. Может именно о нем и говорил старик?

– Воу-воу, спокойно, это всего лишь я. Ты задержался. К счастью, у нас еще есть время, – тихо произнес он и, не давая мне шанс задать накопившиеся вопросы, развернулся и пошел вперед вдоль кромки воды.

Все попытки начать разговор он пресекал своим молчанием, поднятой вверх рукой и ускорением ходьбы. Под конец нашего пути я задыхался так, словно только что пробежал марафон без остановки. 

– Вот, – Эйс наконец-то остановился и соизволил поговорить со мной. – Моя находка.

Я ничего не ответил, потому что все еще не мог справиться с отдышкой. Подняв взгляд от земли, я увидел, что мы остановились перед большой пещерой на возвышении, выходящей на озеро. Вид отсюда открывался божественный, но сейчас мне почему-то было плевать на него.

– Что там внутри? – хрипло спросил я.

– О, поверь, тебе понравился, – тихо ответил парень, загадочно улыбаясь, и поманил меня за собой.

Пройдя внутрь, я увидел, что внутри пещера была очень похожа на ракушку. Но пока это было единственное, что привлекло мое внимание.

– Долго нам идти? – просил я, украдкой посматривая на собственные ноги. От повышенной влажности они начали ныть, и мне захотелось присесть на что-нибудь.

– Нет, осталось чуть-чуть, – он говорил неохотно, заторможено, словно бы не осознавая значение слов. Его голос, усиленный эхом, звучал дьявольски. – Смотри под ноги.

Он сказал это слишком поздно. Я не заметил резкого наклона, и моя нога соскользнула. Не упал я лишь чудом и только потому, что инстинктивно вцепился в шедшего впереди меня Эйса.

– П-прости, я не заметил порога, и оступился, – промямлил я в свое оправдание.

– Ничего, все в порядке, – Эйс зарделся и вскинул руки вперед. – Мы почти пришли, скоро ты все увидишь.

И мы продолжили идти вперед. Стены пещеры начали сильно сужаться. Через пару шагов мне уже пришлось пробираться сквозь ход согнувшись. 

– Еще совсем немного, – услышал я раздавшийся эхом голос Эйса, и это меня успокоило. Спина уже начинала затекать.

И правда, вскоре мы вышли на просторную площадку, в центре которой были сложены дрова и ветки. Обрамляли их мелкие камушки, выложенные в виде треугольника. На стенах же виднелись разнообразные наскальные рисунки. Выполнены они были коряво и нелепо, а многие их них были либо полустертыми, либо заросшими мхом, так что сомнений не оставалось – это настоящая доисторическая наскальная живопись. 

– Ого, и что, неужели никто в Гравити Фолз никогда этого не находил? Я не верю!

– Ну, выходит, что нет, – Эйс задумчиво разглядывал иероглифы и надписи, сделанные пещерными людьми. – Я думаю, если бы Стэнфорд прознал об этом, то он бы уже давно организовал сюда тур. За дополнительную плату, естественно!

Мы вдвоем рассмеялись. Вдруг раздалась тихая траурная мелодия, чем-то напоминающая похоронный марш. Оказалось, это был рингтон на телефоне Эйса.

– Ох черт побери…

– Что случилось? – спросил я.

– Сработала напоминалка. Это значит, время вышло. Мне пора уходить.

– В смысле? Все хорошо? – я не на шутку взволновался.

Эйс скрестил руки на груди и опустил взгляд.

– Да, все окей. Просто… Сегодня я возвращаюсь домой в Северную Каролину. А я так не хочу уезжать от вас. 

– Но ведь ты сможешь вернуться сюда в следующем году, не так ли?

– Да, но… здесь не будет тебя, и близнецов, возможно, тоже… Я теряю самое крутое лето в моей жизни, но против предков не попрешь.

Я хотел было морально поддержать его, но Эйс вдруг протянул мне свою руку. Я пожал ее.

– Спасибо за классные приключения. Прощай, – он в очередной раз раскраснелся и, нахлобучив на голову капюшон, скрылся в длинном ходе пещеры.

Я остался один. Почему-то прощание с Эйсом заставило меня сильно взгрустнуть, и я решил, что останусь здесь, пока снова не успокоюсь. Обходя просторную площадку, я захотел еще раз рассмотреть рисунки на стенах. Внезапно мое внимание привлекло одно изображение. Оно разительно отличалось от остальных, и было выполнено явно позже, чем все остальные. Ну или по крайней мере, оно лучше всех сохранилось, что было не менее странно. На рисунке были изображены люди, которые поклонялись какому-то странному существу. Оно было похоже на вытянутый треугольник с одним глазом, который тут был изображен как солнце. 

Моя рука против воли потянулась за долларовой купюрой, лежавшей в кармане джинс. Достав ее, я сверил изображение на стене с изображением Всезнающего Ока с купюры. Они и правду были похожи, даже слишком. Я решил рассмотреть рисунок получше. Он не давал мне покоя. Почему-то мне казалось, что, возможно, за этим скрывается еще одна загадка Гравити Фолз, и я чувствовал, что должен понять, что это значит. Однако больше ничего не обычного мне найти не удалось, за исключением каких-то символов под самим изображением. Приглядевшись к ним посильнее, я увидел, что под ними есть мелкие надписи, явно куда более позднего происхождения, сделанные на английском и черным маркером. Похоже, что помимо нас с Эйсом тут все-таки кто-то побывал и даже попытался, как и я сейчас, разгадать тайну иероглифов. Приблизившись почти вплотную к стене, я вслух прочитал маркерные надписи. Закончив читать последнюю строчку, я в ожидании замер и стал ждать, что произойдет. Однако ничего не случилось. Я хотел было попробовать прочитать странную надпись еще раз, но, приблизившись к стене, не увидел ее. Теперь там были лишь сплошные иероглифы, ничего для меня не значащие, и рисунок. Надпись исчезла, словно и вовсе никогда не существовала. Я, не веря своим глазам, протер их и снова всмотрелся в каменные стены. Ничего. Я не мог найти нигде те самые черные маркерные строчки, которые еще недавно прочитал. Решив, что, похоже, у меня начинается горячка, я направился к выходу из пещеры. Не хватало только еще начать бредить, как тот странный старик в шляпе. В голове всплыли его недавние слова, и я снова забеспокоился. 

«Да ну, ерунда!» – успокаивал я себя. – «С каких это пор я прислушиваюсь к мнению всяких шизиков?»

***

– Хей, соня-засоня, вставай! Проснись и пой!

Громкий голос отдавался в моей голове, словно мигрень. Он был пронизывающим меня насквозь, властным и каким-то нечеловеческим. Не в силах сопротивляться ему, я раскрыл глаза. Вокруг меня было просторное светлое помещение, по углам которого возвышались в бесконечность, и рано или поздно скрывались за облаками массивные белоснежные колонны. Стен у странного помещения не было, а пол был вымощен черно-белой плиткой в шахматном порядке, образуя подобие огромной шахматной доски. Я находился ровно на ее середине. Передо мной стоял красивый и белоснежный мраморный стол, отделанный под старину. На нем стояла чашка кофе, а рядом лежал мой ноутбук. Сам я сидел на таком же мраморном стуле и смотрел на пустой файл, открытый на моем ноутбуке. Это была статья. Все еще не начатая. Почувствовав давление совести, я хотел было попробовать написать хоть вступление к ней, но стоило мне дотронуться до клавиатуры, как она, клавиша за клавишей, начала превращаться в мрамор. Абсолютно такой же, из какого было сделано все вокруг. Отстранившись от ноутбука, я взглянул на чашку с кофе. Решив проверить, что будет, если я трону ее, я взял ее в руки и не успел и глазом моргнуть, как она полностью стала мраморной. От ужаса, я разжал руки, и тяжелая каменная кружка полетела вниз, но не разбилась. Она неподвижно зависла на паре дюймов от пола, как если бы кто-то вдруг остановил время.

– Так, так, так, – снова начал говорить голос, и я схватился за голову. Казалось, будто она сейчас расколется от адской боли. – Какие люди да без охраны! Это же сам Диего Карлос, человек, который изменил жизнь многих и многих!

– Кто ты? Где я? Отпусти меня, – я говорил из последних сил, едва слыша себя и ощущая свое тело. Боль в висках достигла своего пика, и я пал ниц, желая поскорее избавиться от источника моих страданий – голоса.

– Тихо, не устраивай истерик, парень, ты и так свободен. Никто тебя вообще-то не трогает. Поднимись, посмотри вокруг и убедись в моих словах. 

Последняя реплика неведомого голоса уже не была настолько болезненной, и я, отдышавшись, смог снова подняться ноги и осмотреться.

Прямо передо мной в воздухе зависло на месте то самое существо с наскального рисунка. Оно выглядело как желтый треугольник, напоминающий плоскую пирамиду. У существа так же был один глаз, галстук-бабочка и высокий цилиндр. 

– Ну как тебе мой умопомрачительный видок? Нравится, да? Впрочем, можешь не говорить, я знаю, что нравится! – треугольник усмехнулся. При каждом слове он будто бы начинал сиять магическим светом. – Мое имя Билл Сайфер, романтики и всякие оторванные от реальности творцы иногда называют меня тем самым Вдохновением. Я тут исключительно для того, чтобы заключить с тобой сделку и помочь тебе, раз уж ты побеспокоил мое всевышнее божественное существо и вызвал меня.

– Вызвал тебя? Я? – я совершенно не понимал, что происходит. – Что тут вообще происходит и кто ты такой?

– Я знал, что ты будешь задавать много вопросов. Прямо как мой старый знакомый – зануда Шестопал. Вы бы с ним отлично спелись, – Билл нервно потер единственный глаз, а потом плавно опустился за внезапно появившееся кресло по другую сторону от мраморного стола, идентичное моему. – Давай выпьем кофейку, расслабимся, познакомимся поближе. В конце концов, нам еще долго придется работать вместе, нам с тобой нужно быть на короткой ноге.

После этих слов он щелкнул пальцами, и я начал чувствовать некоторое покалывание в ногах. Опустив взгляд, я увидел, что они резко уменьшились и стали короткими, как у карлика. Не успел я завопить от ужаса, как опять послышался щелчок, и все вернулось в обычный вид. Кинув едкий смешок, Билл продолжил.

– Не переживай, это всего лишь дешевый фокус в подсознании. Ты и сам можешь так делать. Или тебе никогда не снились странные сны, где время вдруг останавливается, пейзаж и окружение меняется каждую секунду, а ты сам не можешь убежать, хотя стараешься изо всех сил? – треугольник развел руки в стороны. – Если нет, то с почином, ведь мы прямо сейчас и находимся в таком сне.

– То есть, ты утверждаешь, что мне это всего лишь снится? – с сомнением спросил я.

– Естественно, Бейджмэн, – непринужденно ответил Билл, попивая кофе из взявшейся из ниоткуда чашки.

– К-как ты меня назвал? 

– А, ты об этом, – он махнул рукой, будто бы говоря, что это мелочь, не стоящая обсуждения. – Люблю давать всем подряд прозвища. Ну, знаешь, такие, чтобы отражали всю суть. 

– И почему это я – Бейджмэн? – с обидой в голосе спросил я. – Может быть, я буду каким-нибудь Волком? Или Пантерой?

– Фи, как примитивно, – отозвался Билл. – Все эти недопрозвища ни о чем не говорят, ну разве что только о господствующем животном инстинкте и неразвитости мозга до уровня Человека разумного. Тебе оно надо?

– А что говорит то прозвище, которое ты мне дал? – не унимался я. Меня в жизни по-разному называли. Иногда даже доходило до маразма, но всегда мне предоставляли объяснение, почему я заслужил такое прозвище. Поэтому я ждал подобного объяснения и сейчас.

– О том, что твой бейдж висит на тебе даже сейчас, когда ты спишь, – он указал пальцем на мою грудь. – Это многое о тебе говорит. Например то, что ты боишься забыть самого себя. Потерять свою сущность и перестать помнить, кто ты есть на самом деле. 

Я поглядел на бейдж. Он ничем не отличался от моего рабочего. Странно все это. Я хотел было задать Биллу еще парочку вопросов, но он сделал неуловимое движение рукой, и мой голос пропал. Я в ужасе схватился за горло.

– Вот видишь, о чем я и говорю. Стоит тебе потерять хоть небольшую часть себя, ты уже паникуешь, как потерпевший, – внезапно со стола исчезло все, кроме моего ноутбука, который снова стал нормальным. – Но мы тут по другому делу, помнишь?

Он взмыл вверх, перелетел через стол, повиснув позади, и обхватил меня на шею.

– Я знал, что ты был вчера в пещере на окраине Гравити Фолз, – он ткнул в мою щеку пальцем и снова рассмеялся. – Ах, Гравити Фолз, местечко воистину безумное, идеальное для хаоса. 

Я с нескрываемым ужасом покосился на Билла.

– Не переживай, Ди-Ди, тебя это не касается. Лучше давай поговорим про нашу будущую сделку. Не зря же я помог тебе прочитать древние письмена на стенах.

– Так это ты оставил маркерные надписи? – удивленно подняв брови, спросил я.

– Я ничего не оставляю, к счастью, мне хватает ума не палиться на мелочах, – небрежно бросил в ответ Билл. – Их мог видеть только ты, так что, даже если бы тот нелепый парнишка Эйс не ушел вовремя, он бы все равно не смог ничего увидеть. 

– Но почему? 

– Потому что мне нужен именно ты, дурашка, – треугольный парень противно захихикал. – Ведь именно у тебя сейчас огро-о-омные проблемы со статьей, а не у него, так?

Руки Билла увеличились, чтобы проиллюстрировать масштабы катастрофы, и я моментально поник.

– Ну, уже совсем скоро от меня ждут статью, а я даже не начинал ее писать. Честно говоря, – я зажмурился. – Я боюсь начинать, потому что не уверен, что справлюсь и не знаю, о чем именно писать. Если я опишу все невероятные события, происходящие здесь, то мне никто не поверит и более того, упекут в психушку. Потому что у меня нет доказательств. И я в тупике. Я совершенно не знаю, что мне делать.

Закрыв глаза руками, я почувствовал, как глаза намокли. В душе вдруг появилось что-то тяжелое и словно отравляющее меня изнутри.

– О, да, как мне это знакомо, – произнес Билл и отлетел чуть подальше. – Тебе повезло, что мы встретились, не зря же меня называют Вдохновением! Смотри сюда!

Он вылетел на самую середину помещения, прямо над столом. Расправив руки, он начинал увеличиваться в размерах и светиться все ярче, пока окружающее нас пространство не исчезло вовсе. А через пару секунд я обнаружил себя, парящим в окружающей белизне.

– Это невероятно! – услышал я женский голос будто бы с некачественной записи. – Я ничего подобного никогда не видела!

И только спустя секунду я понял, чей это был голос. Эта была мисс Уолетт. И стоило мне до этого додуматься, как мы с Биллом, который теперь не светился и снова был нормальных размеров, оказались в редакции. Мисс Уолетт взволновано ходила по своему кабинету и рассматривала какие-то листы, которые она держала в руках. Было видно, что она невероятно рада. Что-то так зацепило ее, что она даже искренне улыбалась, хотя обычно эту Железную Леди №2 было ничем не удивить.

– Это должны увидеть все, – она быстро направилась к телефону. – Надо созвониться с редакциями всех самых читаемых нью-йоркских газет. Уверена, они захотят напечатать у себя такую статью. Этот парень просто невероятный молодец! Его ждет великое будущее, я не сомневаюсь! Как же хорошо, что я в свое время взяла его к нам, а то теперь каждый дурак будет хотеть его в свой штат.

Внезапно все снова начало светиться белым светом, и спустя пару секунд мы снова оказались сидящими в мраморных стульях.

– Ну, что скажешь? – хлопая ресницами, спросил Билл. – По-моему, вполне убедительно.

– Что это было? – хрипло спросил я. Мне стоило огромного труда прийти в себя после всего увиденного. 

– О, всего лишь небольшой анонс твоего будущего, мистер успешный журналист, – Билл пристально уставился на меня. – Если ты согласишься заключить со мной сделку.

– Ты можешь видеть будущее? 

– Я много чего могу! – треугольник хлопнул в ладоши, и мир вокруг начал хаотично вертеться. Я закричал, но мой голос, словно бумеранг, возвращался ко мне и оглушал. Голова снова начала раскалываться. Перед глазами все поплыло. Жуткий разносящийся по пространству смех Билла чувствовался каждой клеточкой моего тела и отзывался болью. Мне показалось, что меня засунули в барабан стиральной машины. 

– Прекрати! Пожалуйста, хватит! – молил я, надеясь, что меня не стошнит в ближайшие пару минут.

– Как пожелаешь, – снисходительно протянул Билл, и мир снова прочно застыл в нормальном положении. – К слову, хочешь забавный факт?

Не успел я ничего ответить, как он продолжил:

– Прямо сейчас, в это время, в одной из параллельных вселенных ты совершаешь побег из своей страны в компании двоих аргентинских уголовников, которые, собственно, и втянули тебя в серьезные неприятности. Кстати, знаешь, мне нравится один из них, тот парниша, который устроил бардак в театре, у него хороший потенциал. 

– Что ты несешь? Какие неприятности? У меня даже нет ни одного знакомого из Аргентины! – с каждым новым высказыванием Билла я все меньше и меньше понимал смысл его слов.

– Да-да, конечно, – он отмахнулся от меня, задумавшись о чем-то. – Но это все сейчас не важно. Мы и так слишком долго разглагольствовали впустую.

Билл щелкнул пальцами. Стол и стулья исчезли. Лишь мы вдвоем остались на середине шахматной доски.

– Итак, время заключить сделку, – голос Билла был серьезен и непоколебим. – Я помогаю тебе написать идеальную статью для твоей газеты. Такую, какую еще никто и никогда не писал. Овации и любовь окружающих тебе обеспечены. Ты согласен с такими условиями?

– Ну, в целом, да, – неуверенно ответил я.

– Грандиозно, Ди-Ди! Считай, что статья уже у тебя в кармане! – Билл резко рассмеялся и подлетел ближе. – Взамен я попрошу тебя всего лишь о небольшой услуге… 

Он быстро махнул рукой и над его ладонью загорелся голубой огонь. Будто завороженный я глядел на него, и чем дольше это длилось, тем четче вырисовывались внутри него очертания небольшой книжки, похожей на толстый блокнот, на обложке которой была изображенная рука. И не обычная рука, а шестипалая. 

– Это же дневник Диппера! – удивленно выдохнул я.

– Именно! Забери его у мальчишки, и твоя часть сделки будет выполнена. Легко и просто, не правда ли?

Я сначала хотел было согласиться, но потом резко передумал.

– Постой-ка, а зачем тебе дневник? – я отодвинулся от Билла и нахмурился. – И я не собираюсь воровать чужие вещи!

– А, то есть тот, факт, что близнецы Пайнс и сами сперли его у Автора, тебя не смущает?! Не думаешь же ты, что Диппер сам написал его? – Билл уперся руками в бока. – Будь умнее, Бейджмэн. 

– В смысле? А кто Автор дневника? Ты? 

– Сосенка все лето пытался разгадать личность Автора, а ты просто спрашиваешь об этом у меня? Я знал, что ты намного более сообразительный, чем он.

– Ладно, допустим, я принесу тебе дневник, но что ты с ним будешь делать?

– Я скажу тебе, но только после того, как ты добудешь его. Даже не просто скажу, а покажу. Все это ради Гравити Фолз и всей Мультивселенной.

Он сложил руки вместе.

– Ты прожил здесь уже довольно продолжительное время, и понял только одно: этот город безумен, а его жители непредсказуемы и опасны. Тут все не так, как ты привык считать, не правда ли? Пойми, кто угодно может оказаться твоей смертельной опасностью: даже эти дети в любой момент могут подложить тебе свинью. И нет, я не про Пухлю.

– Я не понимаю, как дети могут навредить мне.

– О, Звездочка и Сосна? Да никак! Пока у них нет дневника… – Билл сощурился и подлетел ближе. – Забери у них дневник – и они тебе больше не угроза. 

Я был в полной растерянности. С одной стороны, я совсем ничего не имел против близнецов, и тот факт, что у них есть дневник, раньше воодушевлял меня, но теперь... Билл прав, дневник – это не что иное, как источник безграничной силы и знаний, которые можно использовать как только угодно. Вдруг я вспомнил, как Диппер волновался, что мог потерять дневник. Как постоянно печется о его сохранности. Как скрытно себя ведет, а главное то, что все еще не доверяет мне и многим другим. Если Мейбл с самого начала была со мной честна и открыта, то Диппер воспринял меня как друга не сразу. Он долго не мог смириться с тем, что я часть их команды, что я чуть ли не каждый день хожу в Хижину Чудес, что его сестра любит общаться со мной. Он изначально боялся, что кто-то узнает про тайны дневника и лишит его такого могущественного источника. 

– Именно, – словно бы прочитав мои мысли, мягко произнес Билл. – Дневник нужно забрать. Ты должен это сделать. Ради Гравити Фолз. Согласен ли ты заключить со мной сделку?

Он протянул мне свою руку, окутанную горящим голубым огнем. Я снова засомневался. На кону стояло слишком многое. 

– Выбирай: безупречно написанная статья и последующее публичное обожание, или вечный позор? – Узкий кошачий зрачок треугольника начал двигаться как стрелки часов. – Тик-так, тик-так, время уходит! 

Я тяжело вздохнул и протянул ему свою руку.

– Я согласен, – в момент, когда рукопожатие состоялось, все вокруг затряслось, а в моих ушах снова зазвенел жуткий смех Билла.

– Да начнется веселье! – услышал я его торжествующий голос перед тем, как все окончательно погрязло в белоснежном сиянии.

***

Проснулся я за столом в арендованном мной доме Кордуроев перед выключенным ноутбуком. Вытерев со лба пот, я встал и подошел к окну. Ноги были словно ватными, и я еле доковылял до него. Снаружи было темно. Небо было затянуто серыми тучами, и вот-вот грозился пойти дождь.

– Похоже, это в правду был сон, – произнес я, отмечая, что у меня начинает болеть горло, когда я говорю. Внезапно позади меня раздался глухой звук, как если бы что-то упало. Холодок прошел по моему телу. Взяв в руки айфон, я посветил им на пол и обнаружил, что в коридоре с одной из полок упала книга. Подойдя поближе, я нагнулся, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ее и чуть не закричал на весь дом. На обложке книги был изображен треугольник с одним глазом. Пнув книгу ногой под шкаф, я вернулся к ноутбуку. Включив его, я глазами отыскал файл со статьей и открыл его. И вот теперь я уже действительно не смог себя сдержать от истерики. Прямо посреди виртуального листа большими красными буквами было напечатано «ЗАБЕРИ ДНЕВНИК». 

Ситуация приобретала характер фильма ужасов. Билл настойчиво заставляет меня отнять у Диппера дневник, но не говорит зачем. Сам Диппер в последнее время держится ото всех, даже Мейбл, отстраненно и занимается какими-то своими тайными делами. Все ухудшает еще и странные предупреждения старика МакГаккета. Я окончательно запутался. 

Понимая, что этой ночью мне больше не удастся уснуть, я всю оставшуюся ночь пытался придумать, каким именно образом мне забрать дневник так, чтобы никто не заметил его пропажи. 

Все-таки уже к самому утру у меня получилось ненадолго прикорнуть, но настоящий сон не шел, так как я постоянно сильно дергался, стоило мне начать засыпать. Мне постоянно казалось, что я падаю в пропасть, а кто-то на ее дне зло смеется, приговаривая, что скоро все изменится. 

В Хижину я приехал раньше обычного. Близнецы еще даже толком не успели проснуться и привести себя в порядок, когда я ввалился внутрь и плюхнулся за прилавок продавца. Чувствовал я себя неважно. Бессонная ночь давала о себе знать. 

Спустившись вниз, Мейбл громко окликнула меня и весело поприветствовала, тогда как Диппер просто кивнул в мою сторону, даже не удосужившись поднять взгляд.

День прошел на удивление быстро. Сначала мы с близнецами, Сусом и Венди ходили в игровой зал, где под конец сеанса мы все хором подбадривали Суса, так как он вот-вот был готов побить рекорд. После я отправился к Тоби Решительному, где он несколько часов подряд параллельно с работой над новым выпуском газеты восхищался тем, как выразительно и поразительно четко Шандра Хименез выговаривает букву Р. Под конец рабочего дня, когда я в очередной раз пожалел о том, что вообще сунулся в редакцию Сплетника, настроение мое окончательно испортилось. Из-за того, что мне не удалось выспаться этой ночью, я еле соображал, что делаю и говорю, а координация моя ухудшилась настолько, что я то и дело ударялся о какой-нибудь угол или поскальзывался на ровном месте.

Придя домой, я, ни секунды не раздумывая, завалился на кровать. Заснул моментально.

Раскрыв глаза, я обнаружил себя в некотором пространстве, напоминающем популярные в интернете картинки с космическими мотивами. Тут и там виднелись светящиеся звезды, ярко-фиолетовые, розово-малиновые и сиреневые туманности и неизвестные науке планеты.

– О, Диего, это ты. Я ждал тебя… – Билл возник, соткавшись из ничего на пустом месте. – Отдавай мне дневник! Сейчас же!

Он вырос вдвое и протянув вперед свою светящуюся адским пламенем руку. Выглядел он устрашающе.

– Ч-что? – я попятился назад. Тон жуткого треугольного парня мне не нравился. Вчера он был как-то спокойнее и вежливее. – У меня его пока нет, и я… Дай мне время!

Билл снова уменьшился и сложил пальцы в замок.

– Так уж и быть, – сказал он, закрыв единственный глаз. – У тебя день. И либо ты приносишь мне дневник, либо страдаешь от вечной агонии.

Я сжал руки в кулаки, а потом выпалил:

– А как же статья? Ты обещал помочь мне с написанием статьи! 

– А ты казался мне не таким глупым, Бейджмэн! Но, видимо, я ошибался, – Билл ехидно усмехнулся. – Все смертные людишки тупые до невозможности. Они совершенно не понимают, что значит иметь дело с демоном разума, великим Биллом Сайфером, повелителем Мультивселенной и королем шифров. 

– Д… демоном?

– Браво, Ди-Ди, до тебя наконец дошло. Да, это я, единственный и неповторимый, – он раскланялся под непонятно откуда взявшийся звук аплодисментов и поймал из пустоты прилетевшую розу. – Но, нет, не переживай, ваши гнилые людские душонки никому не нужны. Вытягивать души – прошлый век, так уже никто не делает. Народ стал разборчивее, надо быть в тренде. Поэтому каждый ищет свою золотую жилу. Лично я работаю исключительно по сделкам.

– Заключаешь их, а потом обманываешь и не выполняешь свою часть, так?

– Нет-нет, это было бы слишком просто, – Билл материализовал длинную трость и с ее помощью притянул меня к себе. – Куда интереснее измываться над жертвой в процессе.

И он залился смехом. Я попытался выбраться из его железного захвата, но Сайфер только хмыкнул.

– Слушай внимательно, Диего Кристиан Карлос! Теперь ты в моей власти. Ты никуда от меня не денешься, пока не выполнишь свою часть сделки. Куда бы ты ни пошел, я везде тебя достану, так что бежать и прятаться – бесполезно. Рассказывать об этом кому-либо – аналогично. Люди лишь подумают, что ты съехал с катушек. Да я и сам буду не в восторге о том, что кто-то со стороны узнал про наш маленький уговор. Твой единственный выход – сделать то, что я тебя прошу. Принести мне дневник. И я даю тебе на это день. Целый день! Довольно большой срок для такого легкого задания. 

Выслушав демона, я хотел было высказать ему все, что думаю, но тут меня начало затягивать в огромную черную дыру, и я с воплем проснулся. Горло драло, в ушах звенел кошмарный смех. Боль пульсировала в висках, и я чувствовал, что сон отныне лишь наоборот вытягивает из меня все больше энергии. Я четко решил, что пока не пойму, как избавиться от Билла, не выполняя условия договора, не буду спать. 

Снова я провел всю ночь на ногах. Вспомнив про упавшую с полки книгу, я решил рассмотреть ее подробнее. Может, в ней удастся найти подсказки или даже прямую рекомендацию по взаимодействию с Биллом. Пошарив рукой под шкафом, я ничего не нашел. Странно, потому что я точно помнил, что запихнул ее именно туда. Посветив телефоном, я вновь не обнаружил под шкафом ровным счетом ничего. Таинственная книга пропала.

С утра я проторчал под холодным душем почти полчаса, но снять сонливость мне так и не удалось. Чертов Билл Сайфер будто бы вытягивал из меня силы капля за каплей и не давал выспаться, пока я не выполню уговор. Только сейчас я начинал понимать, какую глупость совершил. Заключать с ним договор было очень-очень глупой и необдуманной идеей. Теперь же я в безысходном положении. Как обхитрить того, кто знает обо всем, что ты делаешь?

«Он следит за всеми!» – вспомнилось мне предупреждение старика МакГаккета. Какой же я глупец. Билл прав, я тупой смертный, неспособный тягаться с ним.

Внезапно в голову пришла безумная мысль: в дневнике наверняка написано, как быть с Биллом! Если эта книга неизвестного автора, который знал обо всех странностях Гравити Фолз, содержит в себе бесценные знания о монстрах и прочих необъяснимых явлениях, то наверняка в ней написано и о Билле, а самое главное о том, как можно от него избавиться.

Все, теперь я точно должен одолжить у Диппера дневник, для того, чтобы избавиться от демона раз и навсегда!

Сегодня в Хижину я решил пойти пешком. Вести машину в моем нынешнем состоянии было бы довольно рискованно. Однако, по счастливой случайности, по дороге мне попался автобус, идущий прямиком в центр города, и я добрался туда за считанные минуты. Дойти с главной площади, на которой я и вышел, до Хижины было намного проще, чем от дома Кордуроев. Придя на место, я заметил, что при входе висит большая табличка с надписью «Закрыто!». Я постучался в дверь, но никто не ответил. Забавно, не припоминаю, чтобы кто-либо говорил, что сегодня Хижина будет весь день закрыта. 

Уныло смотря под ноги, я поплелся обратно в город. Что будет, если до конца дня мне не удастся встретиться с Диппером? Я почти дошел до площади, когда меня окликнула Венди.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросила она, радостно поприветствовав меня.

– Да вот… – неуверенно начал я. – Не знал, что сегодня Хижина Чудес не работает, и теперь брожу по городу без цели.

– А, насколько я знаю, Стэн и дети поехали в соседний город на ярмарку. В любом случае, Дипп говорил, что они вернутся после обеда, – Венди, прищурившись, взглянула на меня. – Не хочешь прогуляться?

Я, не раздумывая, согласился.

– Только сперва нужно кое-что уладить, – сказал я, набирая номер редакции Сплетника. И стоило Тоби взять трубку, как я начал часто притворно кашлять. Я попросил его дать мне отгул на сегодня из-за плохого самочувствия и снова пару раз кашлянул для убедительности. К счастью, Тоби Решительный был тем человеком, который практически не умеет говорить нет, и после долгих уговоров, ему пришлось отпустить меня.

– Я смотрю, ты учишься прям на лету, – съехидничала Венди, как только я убрал телефон. – Неделя работы в Хижине приносит свои плоды.

– Да, есть такое, – улыбнулся я и именно в этот момент вспомнил о внезапно пропавшей книге с полки. – Венди, можно задать тебе один необычный вопрос?

– Ну, один ты уже только что задал. Валяй!

Я, боясь встретиться с ней взглядами, сверлил глазами пол.

– Ты когда-нибудь видела книгу, на обложке которой было бы нарисовано треугольное существо с одним-единственным глазом, и притом без названия?

– Книга без названия? – она произнесла эти слова с сомнением. – Нет, не видела. А ты?

– Я тоже не видел, – соврал я. – Слушай, а что ты знаешь о дневнике, который нашел Диппер?

Венди резко остановилась и удивленно уставилась на меня. Я, боясь смотреть на нее, разглядывал каменную тропу под ногами.

– Что? При чем тут дневник? Диего, во имя всего крутого, что с тобой такое происходит?

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил я, считая камешки, чтобы успокоиться. Один. Два. Три.

– Еще пару дней назад ты был реально клевый, веселый и… совсем другой. Сейчас же ты выглядишь измотано, болезненно и как-то запугано что ли. Неужели это Тоби тебя так загонял? 

Четыре. Пять. Шесть.

– И эти странные вопросы… Почему ты вдруг начал интересоваться дневником? Ты узнал что-то новое о нем?

Семь. Восемь. Девять.

– Или может быть что-то случилось, и тебе хочется выговориться? Тогда не молчи, скажи. Хотя бы мне. Если у тебя проблема, я выслушаю…

Десять. 

– Нет, все в полном порядке. Извини, мне пора идти, – прервал я ее речь и развернулся на каблуках, направившись в обратную сторону. Она зашла слишком далеко. Еще чуть-чуть и она бы обо всем догадалась. Неизвестно, как поступит Билл, узнай он, что я чуть не проболтался.

От безделья попетляв по городу, я наконец устал и решил где-нибудь остановиться. Библиотека Гравити Фолз идеально для этого подходила. Более того в моей голове родилась неплохая идея поискать и здесь что-нибудь о Билле. Возможно, в каких-нибудь старых фолиантах или монографиях найдутся упоминания дьявольского треугольника. Так, набрав гору книг, которые, как мне казалось, помогут мне в моей ситуации, я просидел за столом, выискивая нужные строчки, до самого обеда. 

– «В мифах божества Майя иногда представлялись в виде треугольников или объемных пирамид», – облокотившись на руку, читал я очередную строчку. – «Это символизировало их величество и мощь…»

Громко зевнув, я лишь на секунду, как я думал, прикрыл глаза, и тут же провалился в сон. В этот раз я находился в жутком черно-белом сне. Все вокруг было как на старых заедающих пленочных кассетах: нечеткое, двоящееся и очень низкого качества.

– Как успехи, Бейджмэн? – голос Билла пронесся сквозь меня, будто бы разрезая скальпелем изнутри. Схватившись за сердце, я прохрипел:

– Я не мог взять дневник у Диппера, близнецы уехали на ярмарку.

Билл явно еле сдерживал себя от того, чтобы не испепелить меня на ровном месте.

– Ну да, конечно, я и забыл, что обычные существа, недостойные знать тайны вселенной, не умеют моментально перемещаться в пространстве и времени, – он взглянул на меня своим глазом с узким зрачком. – Прямо сейчас Пайнсы возвращаются домой. Если поспешишь, то прибудешь туда ровно к их приезду. Это будет тебе на руку, оказаться там в этот момент, так как людишки любят, когда их встречают после дальней, или не очень, поездки. Это усыпит внимание Сосенки, и ты с легкостью отберешь у него дневник. Понял?

Я кивнул.

– Тогда чего ты ждешь? Отправляйся в Хижину Чудес сейчас же! – взревел Сайфер, и я тут же проснулся. И снова я чувствовал себя совсем не как после легкого отдыха, а скорее наоборот – как после продолжительного трудового дня.

Решив не медлить с заданием, я быстрым шагом, насколько мне позволяло мое состояние, устремился к Хижине. Почти у самого здания мне встретился Сус.

– О, приветствую тебя, чувачок. Как день прохо… – он вдруг оборвался вопрос на полуслове. – А что это с твоими глазами?

Я поднял воротник рубашки повыше.

– А что с ними? – переспросил я, будто не понимал, о чем он говорит.

– Они… они что-то типа светились. Ну, то есть, сами. Это вообще нормально?

– Тебе показалось, – отрезал я. – Или, в конце концов, это мог быть блик от солнца. Не говори ерунды.

Я ускорился и пошел быстрее, а потому вскоре Сус порядком отстал от меня.

Машина Стэна Пайнса уже стояла на парковке, и я понял, что опоздал. В Хижине стоял гомон. Видимо, туристы тоже не были информированы о внеочередном закрытии достопримечательности, потому уже сейчас ходили между полок, выбирая себе сувенир перед предстоящим туром.

– Друзья, – глаголил на все помещение Стэн, который уже был в костюме Мистера Загадки. – Пройдемте за мной. Сегодня вас ждет необычный тур! Загадки, тайны и разоблачения мифов! Только не толпитесь.

И он увел за собой незадачливых визитеров, оставив меня в лавке одного. Я же прошел дальше, пытаясь отыскать близнецов, а в особенности Диппера. 

Поднявшись на второй этаж, я пошел в сторону комнаты близнецов. Подойдя с двери я хотел было постучаться, но услышал кое-что и сразу передумал.

– …что-то странное, – это был голос Венди. Она явно была обеспокоена чем-то и, похоже, что напугана. – До этого дня он себя так не вел. С ним происходит какая-то чертовщина.

Я замер. Неужели речь идет обо мне?

– Но что конкретно не так? – спросил Диппер. 

– Он спрашивал меня о твоем дневнике, – в комнате воцарилось молчание. Потом послышался топот ног, как если бы кто-то начал ходить по комнате. – А когда я предложила помощь, он вдруг ни с того, ни с сего развернулся и ушел. Что-то тут не чисто, Диппер, я уверена.

– Ладно, я понял, давай спустимся вниз, – сказал Диппер, а потом шаги стали громче. Он направлялся к выходу. Я, понимая, что сейчас меня разоблачат, если хоть еще на секунду задержусь, сломя голову побежал к лестнице. На глаза наворачивались слезы. Даже мои друзья меня подозревают. Они мне не верят. И, возможно, никогда и не верили. Спустившись вниз, я носом к носу столкнулся с Сусом. Он кинул на меня озадаченный взгляд, а я, сделав вид, что не видел этого, прошел к выходу. Находиться здесь я больше не мог, нужно было немного постоять на свежем воздухе. И только я переступил порог, как в глазах помутнело, и все вокруг начало терять очертания. Схватившись за дверную ручку, я невольно потянул ее на себя и открыл вход в Хижину. Близнецы и Венди, которые уже успели спуститься, с Сусом резко обернулись ко мне. Все как один они подбежали ко мне, начали трепать меня за одежду, что-то кричать и пытаться привести в чувство, но все было бесполезно. Я уже был не здесь.


	7. Глава 7, или Последнее испытание

Вокруг была площадка, сделанная под шахматную доску, где я впервые встретился с Биллом, только теперь абсолютно пустая. Треугольный парень висел в воздухе спиной ко мне.

– Время вышло, – провозгласил он, и внезапно я снова почувствовал дикую боль. Меня словно раскатывало катком для укладки асфальта. В глазах плясали звездочки, а голос мой был потерян, и все, что я мог – открывать рот в беззвучном крике. Но все закончилось так же быстро, как началось. Как только я снова обрел способность видеть, то обнаружил себя закованным в цепи посреди бесконечного белого пространства. Билл же отсюда казался огромным, как если бы я был муравьем, который смотрит на ребенка, заточившего его в банку. 

– Ты не справился со своим заданием, Ди-Ди, и теперь ты будешь страдать, – он громко рассмеялся. Голубой огонь обуял его, и треугольник начал меняться. Спустя пару секунд он стал красным и еще более огромным. Теперь его глаз был похож на черную дыру. – Чувствуешь? Чувствуешь, как с каждой секундой я становлюсь все сильнее, а ты – наоборот – слабеешь? Это моя игра, Диего Карлос! Игра великого Билла Сайфера!

Он вскинул руки вверх, и я будто бы на скоростном лифте поднялся на уровень его глаза. 

– Но перед тем как я наконец-то начну свою полномасштабную вечеринку и заберу у Сосенки дневник, позволь мне кое-что тебе объяснить. Я не могу лишить себя такого зрелища. Хочу видеть, как ты мучаешься от осознания всей правды. Обожаю видеть, как люди гневаются, злятся и ненавидят, отчего их душа медленно трещит по швам, а потом и вовсе распадается на кусочки. А что есть человек без души? Так, кожаный мешок с костями без собственного уникального «Я», не более. 

Слезы ручьем лились из моих глаз, я желал сразиться с Сайфером, отомстить ему за все, преподать урок, но я был натурально бессилен против него. 

– Я обещал тебе, что расскажу о том, для чего мне нужен дневник, после того, как ты принесешь его мне. Но так как ты – очередной идиот, не способный выполнить даже элементарных поручений, то я, так уж и быть, поведаю тебе об этом просто так. Просто потому, что сегодня у меня хорошее настроение, да и ты мне в целом нравишься, – он приподнял мой подбородок, чтобы разглядеть мое красное заплаканное лицо, и в очередной раз пронзительно засмеялся. – Ты так жалок.

Он видимо надеялся, что я буду и дальше бурно реагировать на его выкрутасы, но я вовремя понял, что этому парню как раз и нужно меня разозлить. Билл же, обозвав меня скучным, нарисовал пальцем в воздухе круг, и я перевернулся вверх ногами. Висеть так было сложно, кровь быстро приливала к мозгу, заставляя виски пульсировать от боли. Особенно ухудшало положение то, что наколдованные Биллом цепи были живыми и то и дело норовили обвить мою шею, чтобы придушить меня и свести дело с концами. Билл снова нарисовал круг, и меня опять крутануло.

– Итак, дневник, – продолжил он, закидывая ногу на ногу. – Ты, наверное, знаешь, что в этой чудо-книге содержатся множество ответов на самые сложные и невероятные загадки Гравити Фолз. Гениальный Автор, написавший ее, догадывался, что все это находится здесь неспроста. Скорее всего, что-то или кто-то позволяет этим странным существам жить здесь и не вымирать со временем. И тогда он, поняв, в чем дело, создал межизмеренческий портал. Этот портал был легким путем в другие измерения и миры всей Мультивселенной. Но он так же был и невероятно непредсказуем. Кто мог наверняка знать, что скрывается по ту сторону портала? И в один день Автор понял всю угрозу портала для этого мира и отключил его. А инструкцию, как его заново активировать записал в трех разных книгах-дневниках и спрятал их в местах, где никто в здравом уме не стал бы их искать. Но глупый Автор даже и не догадывался, что от Билла Сайфера ничего не скрыть! Я знал, где он спрятал дневники, но, к сожалению, притронуться к ним, пока я не в смертном теле, я не мог, и поэтому мне нужна была покладистая и недалекая марионетка, которая пожертвовала бы своим телом ради великой цели и стала бы выполнять все мои команды, – Билл снова залился смехом. – И я выбрал тебя. Ты сам попался в мою ловушку. Ты прочитал заклинание призыва, которое когда-то давно прочитал и сам Автор, заключил со мной сделку и пожал мне руку, пустив в собственный разум. И теперь я благодарю тебя за это, Бейджмэн, потому что ты оказал мне неоценимую услугу. Уверен, мне очень понравится управлять твоим телом.

Услышав это, я снова задергался в путах, словно психопат в смирительной рубашке. Билл же с нескрываемым интересом наблюдал за мной.

– Теперь твое замечательное смертное тело сыграет огромную роль. А знаешь почему? – он кокетливо моргнул единственным глазом. – Потому что, если на этой планете кто-то выживет после моей грандиозной вечеринки, то они запомнят тебя, как того, кто начал Апокалипсис. Армагеддон, устроенный под началом великолепного меня!

На этих словах все вокруг начало сотрясаться и полыхать в голубом пламени. Мои цепи тоже воспламенились, раскаленный металл прожигал кожу насквозь, и я снова закричал от боли, хотя никто не мог услышать меня, потому что голоса у меня все еще не было.

– Ты станешь знаменитым. Ты изменишь жизни многих и многих людей. Все вокруг будут тебя бояться, чтить и уважать. Разве это ли не то, что я тебе обещал? Да, статья тут не при чем, но разве в ней дело? – он расставил руки ладонями вниз, и живые цепи поползли к его пальцам, обвиваясь вокруг них. Вскоре они образовали что-то похожее на ниточки, за которые дергает мастер-кукольник во время спектакля. – Ты моя кукла, Карлос, и ты будешь делать, все, что я скажу. И первым делом, – он потянул за одну из цепей. – Ты согласишься с новыми условиями сделки. Так как ты не выполнил свою часть уговора, я имею право изменить их и перезаключить сделку на новых основаниях. И поэтому моим новым условием будет…

Я с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на него.

– Твое тело! Отныне моя часть сделки – забрать у тебя твою физическую оболочку – выполнена! – он снова рассмеялся и направил на мою грудь свой указательный палец. Бейдж, безмятежно висевший на моей шее и совершенно нетронутый даже враждебным голубым огнем, взмыл в воздух и соскочил с застежки, державшей его. Теперь на мне висела обычная веревка с креплением, которая скорее напоминала удавку. – А чтобы ты не мешал осуществлению моих планов, я стираю твою сущность с лица земли! – он щелкнул пальцами, и заламинированная карточка с моим именем и фотографией начала медленно исчезать в пламени. 

Глаза мои расширились до невозможности, я кричал так, как никогда не кричал, конечности била крупная дрожь. Прямо перед собой я видел, как тлеет в огне моя последняя надежда на спасение, как рассыпается на пепел моя жизнь. Как медленно умираю я.

– Вот она, вся твоя идея существования, сгорела, сгинула по моей прихоти, словно ее никогда и не было, – Билл посмотрел на поникшего, бледного, как и все вокруг, человека в цепях, без признаков жизни сидящего где-то внизу. – Прощай, Бейджмэн. Ты пленник своего же подсознания, и ты больше никогда не сможешь выбраться оттуда.

***

Вся Хижина Чудес была поставлена на уши. После того, как я свалился в обморок, все пытались привести меня в чувство. Мейбл махала руками, пытаясь нагнать побольше свежего воздуха, Диппер усердно думал, что делать, Сус побежал за стаканом воды, а Венди хотела было сбегать за Стэном, но тут мое тело начало дергаться.

– Диего, ты в порядке? Слышишь меня? – начала вопрошать Венди, садясь сбоку от меня.

– О да, девчонка, я отлично тебя слышу. Благо Бейджмэн не был глухим!

Ребята переглянулись. Эта странная манера говорить мало походила на мою, зато внезапно вызвала у Диппера кое-какие смутные и малоприятные воспоминания из прошлого.

– Билл! – воскликнул мальчик, и Мейбл обернулась к нему.

– Что? Тот треугольный? – в ее глазах читался страх.

– Браво, Звездочка, тот треугольный, – Билл, который до этого лежал на полу с закрытыми глазами, резко сел и уставился на детей желтыми светящимися глазами. Ни у кого больше не оставалось сомнений – Билл отныне был в моем теле. – Ох, надо же, вроде бы мы виделись совсем недавно, а я уже соскучился по вашим лицам, перекошенным от ужаса. – Мое собственное лицо вдруг искривилось от злости. – И, знаете, я все никак не мог дождаться, когда же я наконец смогу вам отомстить! Мерзким детям, сорвавшим мою сделку с подхалимом Гидеоном. У меня были на него такие планы, а вы все разрушили… 

Он поочередно ткнул пальцем в близнецов.

– Но это неважно, того, что мне было нужно, у него больше нет, и теперь он не представляет для меня ни малейшего интереса. Глупый самоуверенный болван, он без меня никто. Пусть теперь пеняет на себя, – Билл явно был очень рассержен. – И вы тоже, тоже пеняйте на себя! Вы моя следующая цель. Вы объект моей мести. Я разделаюсь с вами и отберу дневник, и вы ничего не сможете против меня предпринять. Так же, как и этот глупый парень, тело которого я отобрал.

Диппер прикрыл руками свою жилетку, под которой прятал дневник. Мейбл в сердцах топнула ногой.

– Ты, мерзкий треугольник, мы уже побеждали тебя один раз, победим и второй! – она опустила голову вниз, будто бы ища что-то, а потом, найдя небольшой булыжник, взяла его и, прицелившись, запустила в Билла. – И пошел вон из тела нашего друга!

Билл сначала расхохотался и попытался с помощью щелчка избавиться от летящего в него камня, но ничего не произошло, и булыжник попал ему точно в бедро. Заскулив от боли, Билл схватился за ногу и начал ее трясти. Со стороны это выглядело довольно уморительно.

– Что? Почему не сработало? – Билл то повышал голос, почти переходя на писк, то чуть ли не рычал. – А ну да, я забыл, что в материальном мире моя магия не работает. Чертовы людишки! Ну почему ваши тела такие ущербные? За столько лет я и забыл, что такое физическая боль. Теперь я понимаю, почему Бейджмэн орал как истеричка.

В это время на улицу вышел Сус со стаканом воды и, обнаружив, что ребята стоят напротив Билла в моем теле с не самыми доброжелательными и счастливыми лицами, завис на месте.

– Извините, чувачки, я немного задержался. Стэн показывал туристам гипнотизирующее йо-йо. И, короче, оно и в правду гипнотизирует, – он, видя, что его никто не слушает, на секунду замолчал, а потом спешно поинтересовался. – А что тут у вас происходит?

Билл со злобной улыбкой на лице повернулся к Сусу.

– О, как поживаешь, Знак Вопроса? Ты все еще боишься английских бульдогов? – он в несколько крупных шагов, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, приблизился к парню и взял стакан. – Быть человеком так странно. Я не могу летать и испепелить вас всех щелчком пальцев, но зато я могу пить как человек.

Он запрокинул голову назад и вылил на себя всю воду.

– У-у, освежает, – он помотал головой, как пес, оттряхивающийся после купания, и все такими же большими шагами направился к Хижине. Дверь была закрыта, но Билл не посчитал это препятствием и на ходу с разбега врезался в нее. Потирая ушибленный лоб, он шипел от боли и хихикал как последний псих одновременно. – Видимо, в человеческом теле я и через стены проходить не могу. Кошмар! Бесполезные кожаные мешки, как вы вообще живете?

Близнецы смотрели на этот спектакль и не знали, как на все это реагировать. Диппер, не выдержав первым, вышагнул вперед и громко произнес:

– Что тебе от нас надо, Билл?

Тот развернулся на голос и направился к Дипперу. Остановившись перед ним, он наклонился до уровня его лица и ухмыльнулся.

– Что мне надо? Сосенка хочет знать мои планы? – Билл специально передразнивал Диппера и говорил детским голосом, чтобы разозлить мальчика. – А ты не слишком мал и глуп для этого?

– Да он умнее тебя раз в сто, – крикнула вдруг Мейбл. – Ты, противный дорито!

– Да что вы говорите, – Билл выпрямился во весь мой рост и затрясся от смеха. – Будь вы умнее, вы бы не допустили, чтобы я проник в ваш мир. Но я смог это сделать, выбрав среди вас то слабое звено, которое не сумело мне сопротивляться. Ваш Диего оказался полным идиотом, и теперь он заложник собственного разума.

– Ты обманул его! – Мейбл была вне себя от ярости. Казалось еще немного, и она набросится на Билла с кулаками. Диппер, чувствуя это, схватил сестру за свитер, напоминая, что так она только сделает хуже мне, но не Биллу.

– Он сам меня вызвал, девочка! – сказал Билл, наблюдая резко изменившееся выражение лица Мейбл. – Но все это неважно, факт есть факт. Он сдался мне, а скоро сдадитесь и вы.

Билл начал медленно надвигаться на близнецов. Те лишь испугано смотрели на мое лицо, на котором выражалась чужеродная жажда мести. Вдруг перед Биллом появилась Венди. Вид у нее был решительный.

– Не смей трогать детишек! Иначе… – договорить она не успела. Билл безжалостно толкнул ее, и она, покачнувшись, оступилась и, сильно ударившись о ступеньки, ведущие в Хижину, распласталась на них.

– Упс, минус один, – торжествовал демон, продолжая надвигаться на близнецов.

Вдруг позади них раздался гудок и на поляну перед Хижиной вылетел пикап Суса.

– Диппер, Мейбл, сюда! 

И близнецы тут же рванули к машине, не обращая внимания на буквально взревевшего от злости Билла. Они запрыгнули на задние сидения, и авто тут же сорвалось с места.

– Что будем делать теперь? – спросила Мейбл, после того, как она чуть отдышалась. – Нам надо остановить Билла и выгнать его из тела Диего, но мы даже не знаем, что ему нужно. Зачем он опять вернулся? 

Диппер, оперевшись на подлокотник, посмотрел в окно.

– Он сказал, что хочет отомстить нам. И для этого ему нужен дневник, – он быстрым движением извлек таинственную книгу из-под жилетки. – Нам ни за что нельзя допустить, чтобы он оказался у Сайфера.

– А, типа, если он его получит, то что произойдет? – вдруг вклинился в разговор Сус.

– Не знаю, Сус, – честно признался Диппер, – но точно ничего хорошего.

В машине воцарилось тревожное молчание. Все понимали, что ситуация хуже некуда. Внезапно Мейбл заговорила:

– А что будет с Диего? Мы должны его спасти, – она умоляюще посмотрела на Диппера. – Посмотри, может в дневнике сказано, как изгнать Билла.

Диппер покачал головой.

– Нет, к сожалению, там ничего нет… – вдруг он встрепенулся и начал листать дневник. Открыв его на нужной странице, он достал ультрафиолетовый фонарик и посветил им на страницу. – Ну конечно, тогда мы еще не знали, что Автор писал и невидимыми чернилами.

Мейбл попыталась заглянуть в дневник, но не смогла до него дотянуться.

– Что там? Ты нашел? – нетерпеливо вопрошала она, тряся брата за руку.

– Ну, тут есть всего одна строчка, и я не уверен, что она хоть как-то нам поможет, – Диппер прокашлялся и начал читать. – «Не дайте жертве забыться!»

– Как думаешь, что это значит? – Мейбл явно была в полной растерянности. – Может, нам надо поговорить с Биллом о Диего? 

Диппер прищурился.

– Или… нам надо поговорить с самим Диего! – он ударил кулаком по ладони. – Вот только как это сделать? Войти к нему в сознание сейчас у нас вряд ли получится, Билл не позволит нам это провернуть.

– А может, нам и не придется этого делать, – Мейбл вскинула руки вверх и улыбнулась во весь рот. – У меня есть одна идея, но для этого нам придется вернуться в Хижину и встретиться с Биллом лицом к лицу.

Диппер с сомнением посмотрел на сестру.

– Ты уверена?

– Доверься мне, бро-бро! – она подмигнула ему, и тот кивнул в ответ. – Сус, разворачивай!

И пикап помчался обратно к Хижине Чудес. Диппер выглядел очень напряженно. Мейбл была уверенна, что в последний раз она видела его таким, когда он пытался пригласить Венди на танец, используя свой дурацкий план.

– И все-таки, – он снова заговорил, но почти полушепотом. – В чем заключается твоя идея?

– Спасти Диего, конечно же, – Мейбл была непоколебима в своих стремлениях.

– Да-да, это я понял, но как именно? Когда мы встретимся с Биллом, действовать надо будет сразу же. Он не станет ждать.

Мейбл соединила ладони вместе.

– Раз в дневнике сказано, что мы должны не дать ему забыться, и при этом Диего все еще находится в своем разуме, нам надо просто каким-то образом поговорить с ним и дать ему понять, что он может победить Билла. И тут я подумала, что нам может помочь его бейджик. Ну, помнишь, с которым он постоянно ходил, пока работал в Хижине? Другое дело, что я не знаю, где он.

Диппер всерьез задумался.

– Сегодня же рабочий день, так? Может он у Тоби? Или в его доме?..

– Или может быть…

Диппер и Мейбл переглянулись.

– Машина! – хором сказали они, а Мейбл продолжила. – Он лежит у него в автомобиле! Первый раз он именно оттуда его и достал, я точно помню.

Она отчего-то смутилась, а Диппер повернулся к Сусу и крикнул.

– Нам нужно в Хижину, срочно. Диего всегда носит ключи от машины с собой. Надо забрать их у него.

Добрались до места ребята за какие-то пару минут. Сус гнал, как ненормальный. Выпрыгнув из машины, ребята собрались вместе и начали обсуждать дальнейшие действия:

– Сейчас нам надо как можно быстрее найти Билла и отобрать у него ключи. Потом я останусь тут и попробую его задержать, а вы гоните к коттеджам Кордуроев и ищите его машину и бейдж. Все понятно?

Мейбл одарила Диппера испуганным взглядом.

– Но, бро, ты уверен, что сможешь в одиночку сдержать этого демона?

– Смогу, – уверенно ответил Диппер. – Пока он находится в теле Диего, он не так опасен. Но надо действовать быстро. Долго с ним возиться и в правду будет сложновато.

Кивнув друг другу, ребята побежали что есть мочи искать Билла. Когда он нашелся на втором этаже Хижины, переворачивающий вверх дном их с Мейбл спальню, Диппер призывно и специально задорно воскликнул:

– Ищешь дневник, не так ли? Он у меня! – парень вытащил дневник из-под жилетки и начал им размахивать. – Забери его, если сможешь.

И они вдвоем кинулись обратно вниз по лестнице, к выходу из Хижины. Им нужно было отвести его на безопасно расстояние.

– Мерзкие дети! – причитал Билл, прорываясь сквозь деревья и кустарники леса, в который шмыгнули близнецы. – Я все равно найду вас, а дневник будет моим.

– Не найдешь! – откуда-то справа донесся голос Мейбл и неприличный звук, который она издала.

– Силенок не хватит, – поддакнул ей Диппер, чей голос был с левой стороны. – Ты трус, Билл Сайфер!

Это его разозлило еще сильнее и, извергая проклятия, он рванул в сторону Диппера.

– Сосенка, ты от меня никуда не денешься, – тонким голосом проговорил он, облизываясь. – Я все равно найду тебя, отберу дневник, потом убью, а потроха буду высылать твоим родителям по почте! Слышишь меня, Мэйсон! Тебе не скрыться от всезнающего и всевидящего Билла Сайфера!

– Раз ты такой всевидящий, то почему тогда преследуешь меня? – ехидно спросил Диппер.

Билл замотал головой в поисках места, откуда исходит его голос.

– О чем ты говоришь, Сосенка? 

– Если бы ты был таким всезнающим, то знал бы, чем все закончится и не стал лезть в лес, а так, извини, ты попался в ловушку, треугольный парень. Давай, Мейбл!

– Что? – произнес Билл, не зная, куда деться, но тут откуда-то сверху на него свалилась маленькая кричащая, как тысяча индейцев, девочка и залезла к нему в карман, достав оттуда что-то.

– Есть! – победоносно крикнула она. А потом она так же быстро исчезла, как и появилась.

– Что это было? – сквозь зубы спросил Билл, разминая спину.

– Ты на один шаг ближе к проигрышу, Сайфер, – голос Диппера неумолимо удалялся. – Счастливо оставаться!

Билл направился за ним. Он должен был поймать этого назойливого мальчишку, чтобы отобрать книгу и открутить ему голову. Из-за глухого леса звуки смешивались и отдавались эхом в листве, отчего распознать, откуда крикнули, было практически невозможно. 

«Как же меня достала эта игра вслепую, но ничего, сейчас я избавлю себя от необходимости искать одну сосенку в целом лесу», – подумал Билл, и мое тело скрючилось, сложилось пополам, а потом и вовсе обмякло, упав на пол.

– Я скоро буду, – произнес Билл мне на прощание перед тем, как оставить тело. 

Теперь он летал меж сосен, парил в воздухе и, поднявшись на пару футов вверх, высматривал Диппера. 

Я же, оставшись один в собственном теле, но заключенный в кандалы, наблюдал за всем происходящим через собственные глаза, которые теперь, однако, мне не подчинялись. Чертов треугольник. Когда он вышел из тела, мне стало намного лучше. Цепи ослабли, давление исчезло, а мысли мои немного прояснились, как если бы разошелся туман, и я даже смог немного вспомнить, кто я такой. Я помнил, что меня зовут как-то на Д. Или на К. Д.К. Может быть и так. Почему-то я почувствовал сильное чувство несправедливости. Как будто меня кто-то обобрал и оставил ни с чем. Неприятно. И я думаю, с этим напрямую связан тот чертов треугольник. Ну да, в этом есть логика, зачем иначе ему держать меня на цепях. Логично, чтобы я не пытался предъявлять ему претензии и мешать. Странное чувство волной прошло по моему телу. Я должен выбраться отсюда. Должен показать треугольному парню, кто я есть на самом деле.

Я зажмурился и сжал руки с кулаки. Надо только приложить немного усилий, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Я услышал, как цепи снова ожили и начали шипеть как змеи. Но я не испугался и не прекратил попытки освободиться. Я подумал, что раз они до сих пор не укусили меня, то они ничего не смогут мне сделать и сейчас. И вообще, если Билл заковал меня в цепи, то может ли это означать, что он боится меня, и я, чисто теоретически, могу быть сильнее его? Шипение становилось все отчетливее, но теперь оно напоминало не змеиную возню, а тот звук, когда открываешь сильногазированный лимонад. А спустя минуту послышалось металлическое звяканье спавших с меня оков.

Тем временем, Билл отыскал наконец Диппера и, хохоча, поспешил вернуться в мое тело. Я решил сделать вид, что все еще прикован цепями, и сидеть тихо, пока не вспомню, кто я такой и что сам тут забыл.

Билл понесся в лес сломя голову, а через пару минут над верхушками деревьев послышался громкий детский крик ужаса.

– Ага, попался, Пайнс, – Билл схватил Диппера за руку и рассмеялся. Смех его был похож на гром среди ясного неба. – Иди к папочке.

Диппер пытался вырваться, но хватка Билла была железная. Притянув мальчика к себе, Билл сунул руку под его жилетку и выудил оттуда дневник.

– Наконец-то, – в его глазах читалось чистое безумство. – Я столько ждал и мои старания в кои-то веки окупились! И отныне никто не сможет мне помешать.

Однако именно в этот момент Диппер изловчился и выбил дневник из рук Сайфера ногой. А пока тот соображал, что произошло, он высвободился и снова убрал дневник под жилетку.

– Ты! Да как ты… 

И снова договорить Билл не успел. К ним на всех парах мчалась Мейбл, потрясывая плоской именной карточкой на веревке.

– Диппер, я тут, я нашла! – кричала она. За пару секунд она преодолела последние дюймы, отделявшие ее от брата и демона и, поравнявшись с Биллом, сунула ему бейдж прямо под нос.

– Диего, это я, Мейбл! Ты слышишь меня? – в глазах Мейбл стояли слезы, а сама она сильно запыхалась, но старалась говорить быстро и четко. – Смотри, я принесла тебе это, чтобы еще раз напомнить тебе, кто ты есть, – она поднесла бейдж практически к глазам Билла, и тот отпрянул. – Пожалуйста, Диего, только ты можешь победить Билла, потому что именно ты заключил с ним сделку, но мы верим в тебя, и надеемся, что ты сможешь это сделать! Выгони его из своего сознания! Докажи ему, что ты круче, чем кажешься, пожа… Ой! 

Билл, не выдержав всей этой тирады, сгреб близняшку за шиворот и, посмотрев ей прямо в глаза своими светящимися кошачьими зрачками, хищно ухмыльнулся.

– Ты никогда не вернешь его! – он отобрал у нее бейдж и начал было замахиваться, чтобы ударить ее о ближайшее дерево, но вдруг замер. Рука, которой он держал Мейбл, безвольно опустилась. Выбравшись, она отошла к брату на безопасное расстояние, и они вместе продолжили наблюдать за происходящим. Взгляд, который еще недавно выражал всю ненависть и презрение Билла к близнецам, был стеклянным и неживым. Голова чуть опущена, а рука с бейджем согнута так, что я мог видеть ее.

И я видел. Теперь я одним лишь усилием, одной мыслью остановил Билла, чтобы почитать то, что было на нем написано. 

«Диего Кристиан Карлос», – вещала надпись. И я вдруг вспомнил. Вспомнил, что этот Диего и есть я. Я тот самый Диего, что приехал сюда две недели назад с заданием написать статью, но так и не справился с ним, а в отчаянии согласился заключить сделку с этим монстром Биллом Сайфером, который в итоге чуть не лишил меня всего. Даже, как бы странно это не звучало, самого себя. Вдруг меня на пару секунд ослепил яркий свет. Взглянув вниз, я обнаружил на своей шее такой же бейдж, как тот, что совсем недавно показывала мне Мейбл.

– Нет! – заметив странное сияние позади себя, Билл обернулся. – Как это возможно? Как ты смог выбраться из моих пут? Как смог вернуть свою сущность? 

– Слишком много вопросов, Билл Сайфер, – громогласно произнес я, с радостью отмечая, что голос наконец вернулся ко мне. – Но так уж и быть, раз ты рассказал мне о своих планах, то и я все объясню тебе. Хотя на самом деле, тут и объяснять-то нечего. Все элементарно: это мое тело! Ты можешь быть кем угодно: демоном, божеством или просто обманщиком, но тебе никогда не стереть чью-либо сущность кроме своей, ведь только над собой ты и властен. Ты полагаешь, что можешь менять судьбы, калечить разум людей, делать их своими рабами, но ты ошибаешься. Любой, чье тело ты захватил, все равно априори сильнее тебя. Потому что ты находишься на его территории. В его сознании, потому что можешь контролировать чужое тело, только находясь в разуме жертвы. Но самостоятельно ничего не можешь сделать в физическом мире и боишься, что в любой момент жалкие «мешки с костями» смогут тебя одолеть. Ты трус и слабак, Билл, Диппер был прав. И мне жаль тебя.

Билл выглядел настолько ошарашено, что даже не сразу нашелся, чем ответить.

– Тем не менее, пусть я и не могу от тебя избавиться, твое тело все еще под моим контролем!

Я улыбнулся.

– Пусть пока это и так, но ненадолго. Скоро я отберу его обратно, а ты отправишься в небытие, оставаясь в моем сознании лишь в виде статичной картинки в моих воспоминаниях.

– Тебе не удастся это сделать! Мы заключили сделку!

– Вот именно, у нас был уговор, – мягко произнес я, наблюдая, как Билл мечется туда-сюда, но ничего не может сделать. Сотворенные им цепи теперь настроены против него самого. – Но, позволь, первую сделку ты и сам расторгнул, помнишь? А потом перезаключил уже новую на новых основаниях, так?

– Ну да, к чему ты клонишь? – с каждым моим словом я видел, как Билл все больше и больше теряет свои очертания. Он тоже это замечал и от этого кричал вдвое громче и постоянно дергался, меняя форму и цвет, надеясь задержаться в моем теле еще на некоторое время.

– К тому, что в новой сделке ты оговорил свою часть. Свои условия, которые ты сразу выполнил, – я сделал небольшую паузу, наблюдая за Биллом, который потихоньку начинал гореть в голубом пламени. – А вот мне ты слова не дал. До сих пор я ничего не сказал по поводу своей части сделки, поэтому она не могла быть заключена окончательно и бесповоротно. Кстати говоря, именно поэтому у тебя не получилось полностью захватить мое тело. Тебе стоило быть аккуратнее. 

Билл смотрел на меня с ясной ненавистью. Его глаза горели недобрым огоньком, и я порадовался, что он закован в собственные же оковы, иначе он бы давно уже стер меня в порошок.

– Но теперь, – продолжил я, ставя точку в этом безумии, – я готов озвучить свои условия. Итак, Билл Сайфер, слушай меня внимательно! Я хочу, чтобы ты вернул мне контроль над моим телом сейчас же и больше никогда не смог бы проникать в мой разум. И так как ты уже выполнил свою часть сделки, то пусть моя воля будет осуществлена сейчас же! Отныне сделка заключена и исполнена для нас обоих!

И стоило мне произнести эти слова, как Билла охватило пламя и под адские вопли демона пожрало его полностью. Отныне разум мой был чист от него, и я снова мог стать самим собой.

Мое тело встрепенулось, а потом я, простонав, опустился на колени. Я почувствовал внезапно навалившуюся на меня усталость и жуткую боль.   
Придерживая рукой раскалывающуюся голову, я посмотрел на близнецов. Детишки не шелохнулись. Они держались за руки и смотрели на меня с ужасом. И тут я наконец-то все понял.

– Не бойтесь, – как можно дружелюбнее сказал я, придвигаясь к ним. – Это я, Диего, Билл ушел и больше не вернется.

Детей словно ветром отнесло, Диппер и вовсе теперь смотрел на меня настороженно, готовый ринуться в бой, если потребуется. Я, тяжело вздохнув, натянул свой бейдж на шею и улыбнулся из последних сил.

– Посмотрите мне в глаза, если не верите, – сказал я, наклоняясь, – у нас получилось прогнать его.

И близнецы присмотрелись ко мне, переглянулись и одновременно ринулись с объятиями.

– Я так рада, что ты смог надрать эту треугольному задницу! – слезы ручьем текли из глаз Мейбл, но судя по голосу, счастье распирало ее изнутри. – Теперь он нам не помеха.

– Пока да, – Диппер тоже улыбался. – Ты молодец, Диего. Но как это все произошло? Зачем ты заключил с ним сделку?

Пока мы шли через лес, я поведал им свою странную историю от встречи с Эйсом у пещеры до исчезновения Билла в огне. 

– Получается, Билл собирается совершить что-то грандиозное, но не может, так как он не имеет тела? – Диппер был явно взволнован. – И для этого ему нужен был дневник? Ничего не понимаю.

– Если честно, я не уверен, что сказал тебе все правильно, – почесав затылок, ответил я. – Просто многое из того, что он мне тогда сказал, бесповоротно стерлось из моей памяти, и теперь я помню только какие-то бессвязные отрывки. Прости.

Диппер поправил кепку и улыбнулся мне.

– Не переживай, ты и так многое нам рассказал, мне определенно будет о чем подумать.

Стоило нам выйти из леса, как к нам подбежали Сус и Венди, которая уже пришла в себя.

– Чуваки! Вы живы! А он – это он, или все еще не он? – Сус подозрительно тыкнул в меня пальцем.

– Это он, – радостно воскликнула Мейбл. – Мы победили демона!

И я не успел опомниться, как Сус подбежал ко мне и крепко обнял.

– Я так переживал, – произнес он, шмыгая носом. Я, растерянно улыбнувшись, похлопал его по спине. 

– Рад, что ты вернулся, – когда Сус наконец отпустил меня, ко мне подошла Венди. Вид у нее был, откровенно говоря, помятый. – А еще ты, оказывается, не такой слабак, каким кажешься. Сделал меня на раз-два. Не многим удается со мной так быстро разделаться.

Я побледнел и быстрым взглядом осмотрел все ее царапины и синяки.

– Это что… Билл сделал? Мне очень жаль, я бы ни за что… – но Венди не дала мне договорить. Она подмигнула и шепотом произнесла: «Я знаю». 

Взяв ее под руку, я пошел к Хижине. Обосновавшись в комнате Диппера и Мейбл, мы смеялись, шутили и рассказывали Сусу и Венди, как все произошло. Я чувствовал себя хорошо, и остальные, кажется, тоже. На дворе солнце окончательно село за горизонт, когда мы все мирно посапывали друг у друга на плечах. И теперь Билл не мог нарушить наш сон.

***

Проснулся я позже всех. И неудивительно, я не спал две ночи. Билл вытянул из меня все силы, и теперь мне надо было восстановить их. Спустившись вниз, я увидел, что ребята и даже Стэн были внизу.

– Доброго дня, ты проспал все, что можно, – сказала Венди, отбивая мою «пятерку». – Как чувствуешь себя?

– Да вроде отлично, – ответил я, обводя взглядом всех собравшихся. – А что тут за внеочередное собрание?

– Обсуждаем где и как лучше всего будет устроить вечеринку по случаю твоего освобождения от Билла, – радостно пропела Мейбл, крутясь на глобусе. – Это будет самая крутая вечеринка!

Я уже было обрадовался, что сегодня меня ждет отличный день, когда вспомнил об основополагающей цели своего визита.

– Прости, но не думаю, что смогу поучаствовать в ней, – уныло произнес я, садясь на стул графа Дракулы, как гласила табличка рядом с ним. – Я все еще не написал свою статью. Билл бросил меня, а время на исходе.

Мейбл приуныла и даже слезла с глобуса. Настолько я ее расстроил. 

– Знаете, кажется, у меня есть идея, – внезапно произнесла Венди, щелкая пальцами. – Вы же думаете о том же, о чем и я?

Она обменялась со мной взглядами и хитро улыбнулась.

– О двойном бургере с ветчиной и сыром? – мечтательно спросил Сус, и мы все рассмеялись.

– Ага, и о бургере тоже, – Венди смахнула слезу со щеки. – Просто я подумала, что раз мы так отлично работаем в команде, то мы могли бы помочь Диего со статьей. Рассказать ему все, что с нами происходило за это лето, посетить все самые интересные места и наделать кучу фоток.

– Да! – Мейбл аж подпрыгнула. – Я за, я в деле!

– Я тоже, – сказал Диппер и вытащил из-под кепки фотоаппарат. – Ваш личный фотограф готов к работе.

– Ой, и я тоже с вами, – Сус тянул руку, как если бы он был на уроке и знал правильный ответ. – Могу подвести вас, если хотите. Мой старый пикап к вашим услугам!

– Отлично! – Венди повернулась ко мне. – Ну что, ты согласен на такое?

Я же просто стоял и вот-вот готов был расплакаться. Еще никто не пытался помочь мне с таким рвением. Спрятав лицо в ладонях, как если бы я поправлял челку, я протер глаза и незаметно шмыгнул носом.

– Конечно, согласен, – я еле находил слова, чтобы выразить всю благодарность. 

– Давайте приступим немедленно! – воскликнула Мейбл и гордо проследовала к выходу. Все остальные пошли за ней. Уже перед самым выходом я обернулся, чтобы попрощаться с мистером Пайнсом. Скорее всего я с ним больше не увижусь. Подойдя к нему, я громко кашлянул. Он с неохотой поднял на меня взгляд.

– Извините, что отвлекаю, – начал я, пытаясь подобрать как можно более подходящие слова. – Но я хотел бы поблагодарить вас за все. И извиниться за тот инцидент с карточкой. Надеюсь, он исчерпан?

Я дождался, пока Стэн кивнет, и продолжил.

– Я рад, что вы не выставили меня или не сдали копам. И вообще за все это время Хижина стала для меня вторым домом, и я… э-э, – по виду Мистера Загадки я понял, что пора заканчивать монолог, – хотел бы просто сказать спасибо. Вот. До встречи.

– Да пожалуйста, – Стэн встал и, похлопав меня по плечу, улыбнулся. – Рад, что в моем доме теперь будет на одного бездельника меньше. Впрочем, если что, двери Хижины Чудес всегда открыты для тебя, парень. Тем более, что в следующем году у нас намечается много новинок.

Он рассмеялся и подтолкнул меня к двери. Я, чувствуя, что теперь готов приступить к работе, бегом догнал ребят, и вскоре мы уже ехали за моим ноутбуком. После того, как я забрал его, а Венди объяснилась со своим отцом по поводу того, где она была всю ночь, мы поехали к первому пункту нашего сегодняшнего путешествия. Это была необычная расщелина в горах, отчего-то напоминающая космический корабль. Сев с ноутбуком перед расщелиной, я слушал истории, которые рассказывал мне Диппер, иллюстрируя свои слова страницами из дневника, смеялся над шутками Суса, фотографировался с Мейбл и в целом весело проводил свое время с ними. Когда я закончил эту часть статьи, Венди предложила съездить в заброшенный магазин «От Заката до Рассвета» и набрать там халявной еды. Все встретили идею с энтузиазмом. В магазине мы отрывались от души: играли в «Танцевальную революцию», строили баррикады из автоматов с шоколадками и старых досок, перебрасывались из-за них льдом, нажимали на различные кнопки и рычаги и конечно же объелись всем, чем только можно. По дороге к озеру, нашему следующему месту назначения, Мейбл решила вылезти из окна и кричать всем встречным пожелания удачи. В один из таких моментов нам по пути встретилась та самая странная парочка копов, которая остановила меня при въезде в город. Мейбл, однако, не испугалась и, на ходу вытащившись из окна машины, пожелала им хорошего дня. Копы в ответ помахали ей спидометрами.

– А знаете, – зачем-то вдруг сказал я. – Они ведь остановили меня, когда я только приехал в Гравити Фолз.

– Да? И что? – с интересом спросил Диппер, затягивая свою сестру обратно в салон авто.

– А ничего. Попросили помощи с кроссвордом и отпустили.

Все рассмеялись. Приехали на озеро уже ближе к вечеру. Солнце зависло прямо над водной гладью, красиво переливаясь на ней золотистой рябью. Тут было тихо и спокойно. Мы снова удобно расположились рядом с берегом, я настроился было на продолжение статьи, как вдруг услышал знакомый старческий голос. Резко обернувшись, я увидел старика МакГаккета, тянущего за собой какой-то мешок.

– Мистер МакГаккет! – я вскочил со своего места, отложив ноутбук, подбежал к нему. – Мистер МакГаккет, подождите! Я хотел бы искренне поблагодарить вас за ваши предупреждения. Но откуда вы знали?

Старик беззубо улыбнулся и махнул рукой, бросая мешок.

– Я очень рад, что смог помочь тебе, но я совершенно не помню, о чем ты. В любом случае, я хочу подарить тебе кое-что, – он покопался в мешке и выудил оттуда старую проржавевшую каску с надписью S.P. Я взял ее, покрутил в руках и, незаметно заведя их за спину, откинул куда подальше.

– Спасибо большое, – я улыбнулся и, хмыкнув, плюнул на руку и протянул ее МакГаккету. Тот протянул свою в ответ, аналогично не забыв плюнуть. 

После этого я вернулся к ребятам и продолжил работу над статьей. Когда я закончил последнее предложение и поставил точку, солнце уже начало садиться за горизонт. Диппер и Мейбл носились по пляжу, фотографируя все и всех, что попадалось им под руку. Сус задремал, а я, сохранив файл и откинув ноутбук, повернулся к Венди. В лучах вечернего солнца ее волосы выглядели особенно прекрасно.

– О чем думаешь? – спросил я ее, притягивая колени к подбородку.

– Да вот, думаю, встретимся ли мы с тобой еще когда-нибудь. А если и нет, то для чего тогда была наша встреча?

Я не спешил отвечать. Интуитивно я догадывался, что мне и не надо было. Каждый из нас должен был найти свой ответ на этот вопрос.

– Ладно, – я произнес это слово специально громко, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, отчего близнецы подбежали ко мне, а Сус встрепенулся, пробуждаясь ото сна. – Я закончил статью и теперь у меня есть отличные фотоматериалы, – я забрал фотоаппарат, который протянул мне Диппер, – поэтому я думаю, что сейчас самое время ехать домой.

Мейбл снова загрустила, а Сус, приглашая всех в свой пикап, даже не сказал свое коронное слово «чувачки». Ехали в полной тишине. Никто не смел ее нарушить. Вот-вот я, скорее всего, навсегда покину Гравити Фолз и распрощаюсь о своими новыми друзьями. Никому из нас этого не хотелось. 

Добрались до дома номер четырнадцать за рекордно короткое время. Так всегда бывает: когда ты не хочешь торопиться, время наоборот куда-то спешит, как угорелое. Усилиями пятерых мы собрали мои вещи и привели дом в порядок за какие-то полчаса. Перетащив сумку с вещами в мою машину, я еще раз взглянул на мой, уже бывший, дом и под торжественные аплодисменты, представив себя мэром города, уходящим в отставку, передал ключи Венди.

– Ну все, вот я и съехал, – провозгласил я и почувствовал вдруг ясно выраженную тоску в груди. – Сейчас сяду в машину и укачу в Нью-Йорк. 

Я почувствовал, как глаза у меня вновь на мокром месте. Ах, ну вот какого черта? Почему я не могу нормально распрощаться с людьми хоть раз в своей жизни?

– Удачи тебе, Диего, – Венди обняла меня, а потом к ней, не сдержавшись присоединился Сус. А потом и Мейбл с Диппером. И теперь я оказался в плену крепких дружеских обнимашек. Правда, не могу сказать, что мне это не нравилось, как раз таки наоборот. Все лучше, чем быть в плену у Билла Сайфера. 

– Я буду скучать, чувачок, – Сус был растроган не меньше моего. 

– Я тоже, – Диппер показал мне большой палец. – Надеюсь, твое начальство одобрит статью, ведь мы хорошо поработали. 

Мейбл, казалось, тоже хотела что-то сказать, но не могла. Она лишь в очередной раз подбежала ко мне и, схватившись за мою рубашку, вновь обняла, протянула мне что-то, похожее на шкатулку, а потом так же отбежала к брату. Открыв ее, я обнаружил внутри фигурку-болванчика, сделанную в виде Стэна, и наклейку на машину с надписью «А вы были в Хижине Чудес?», а также открытку, которую я тут же незамедлительно достал и прочитал.

«Никогда не забывай, кто ты есть на самом деле!» – было написано внутри детским почерком, а рядом с надписью виднелось с десяток различных подписей. Тут даже была подпись Эйса, видимо, детишки задумали сделать эту открытку еще задолго до этого дня.

Поблагодарив ребят за такой подарок, я аккуратно сложил фигурку и открытку обратно в шкатулку, убрал ее на задние сидения, где лежала сумка, а наклейку я при них прилепил к бамперу своего авто, чтобы навсегда увековечить факт своего пребывания здесь.

– Теперь пора ехать, – убито произнес я, разводя руками.

– До встречи! – крикнула Венди, когда я залезал в машину. – Приезжай еще.

– Надеюсь, еще встретимся, – услышал я голоса Диппера и Мейбл.

– Хорошей дороги, – протянул Сус, который махал рукой.

В последний раз распрощавшись с ними, я нажал на педаль газа и, наблюдая в зеркале заднего вида, медленно удаляющиеся силуэты своих новых друзей, улыбнулся сам себе.

Гравити Фолз – странный город. Затерянный в лесах штата Орегон он на первый взгляд совершенно ничем не отличается от остальных. Однако стоит только приглядеться, понаблюдать за жизнью местных жителей или даже самому провести там пару недель, как становится очевидно – он не то, чем кажется. Тайны, загадки и невероятные приключения ждут тебя на каждом шагу. Вещи, которые сбивают тебя с толку. Вещи, которые не объяснить с точки зрения логики и здравого смысла. Но, тем не менее, каждому из нас стоит хоть разок приехать туда и остаться там на пару дней. А может быть и недель. А может, если вы заядлый авантюрист, и на пару месяцев. Каждый из нас найдет здесь именно то, что он ищет. Приключения. Риск. Верных друзей. Неважно, главное, не забывать о том, кто ты есть на самом деле и давать себя дурачить. Не делать из себя дурака и слепца. Помните это и не доверяйте всяким желтым треугольникам и тем более не жмите им руку. 

Гравити Фолз – необычный город. Тут можно натолкнуться на призраков, на монстров с тысячью рук или ног, на зомби, гномов и прочих сверхъестественных существ. Некоторые из них опасны, но другие вполне себе сносны и даже могу стать для вас источником знаний и необходимой информации. Всегда помните об этом и не недооценивайте то или иное существо. Никогда не знаешь, где найдешь нужные ответы на свои многочисленные вопросы.

Гравити Фолз - удивительный город, и он определенно именно то, что нужно увидеть каждому человеку в этом мире.


	8. Бонус

– И вы считаете, что то, что я сейчас держу в своих руках – это статья, ради которой наше агентство отправляло вас в Гравити Фолз? – Мисс Уолетт потрясла передо мной листами бумаги, а потом раздраженно отбросила их, словно больше никогда не хотела бы видеть того, что они в себе содержали, и откинулась в кресле, прикрывая рукой лицо. – Вынуждена вас разочаровать, но это худшее из того, что вы когда-либо писали, Диего Карлос. 

Я, сидевший прямо перед ней, спокойно пожал плечами. 

– Я надеялась, что вы пойдете дальше и принесете мне потрясающую статью об этом городе, но то, что я в итоге увидела, было больше похоже на записки путешественника с неподтвержденными фактами и голыми слухами о местных странностях. Что касается фотографий, то я вовсе сначала подумала, что вы меня разыгрываете: ну вот скажите, зачем надо было отсылать фотографии детей, корчащих морды на камеру? – я еле сдержался, чтобы не прыснуть со смеху. – Так или иначе, вы меня очень разочаровали. Статья, естественно, никуда не годится, а из-за вас нам придется экстренно искать ей замену, – мисс Уолетт проницательно взглянула на меня, а я честно, не отрывая глаз, смотрел на нее. – Впрочем, если хочешь, – голос ее вдруг стал мягче на полтона, – можешь попросить у Георга опубликовать ее на нашем сайте. В качестве архивного контента.

– Благодарю, мисс Уолетт, – я улыбнулся, – я могу идти?

– Конечно-конечно, – она провожала меня взглядом до самой двери, пока я не вышел в коридор. Там меня уже ждал Оскар Алендер, который до того, как дверь отворилась, явно подслушивал наш разговор.

– Ну и как? – с волнением спросил он, будто это его статью только что разнесли в пух и прах. 

– Не одобрила, – с улыбкой произнес я и, ничего больше не говоря и не обращая на Оскара внимания, пошел прочь.

– То есть? Вот прям совсем? – услышал я его голос за спиной. – И что ты теперь будешь делать?

Он, пыхтя, побежал за мной, пытаясь не отставать от меня. Я же, не желая утруждать его, остановился и обернулся к нему. 

– Ничего, – я сделал небольшую паузу между словами, наслаждаясь вытягивающимся от удивления лицом Оскара, – хотя сейчас я хочу зайти к Джи-Джею, Уолетт сказала, что ни за что не пошлет статью в печать, но на сайт выложить можно. Как архивный файл.

И я снова, не дав своему другу вставить ни словечка, бодро направился в отдел, где работал Джи-Джей. Оскар же остался позади, явно обескураженный моей реакцией.

Я и сам был не менее удивлен собой. Раньше бы я уже давно искусал все ногти, поныл об этом всем, кому только можно, и до конца дня ходил бы понурый и боялся, что теперь меня понизят или, не приведи Господь, уволят. Но сегодня все было совсем по-другому. Я не чувствовал никакого расстройства за неудавшуюся статью и уж тем более какой-либо вины за собой. И это невероятно радовало меня.

Просто, если так подумать, то все это полнейшая ерунда. И после поездки в Гравити Фолз я понял эту простую истину как никто другой. Подумаешь, статью не приняли. Значит, мне есть куда еще расти. Значит, стоит мне еще немного попрактиковаться, и потом я такое напишу, что никто не посмеет отклонить. И вообще, после битвы с демоном разума, который чуть не стер меня с лица Земли, по-моему, меня уже ничто не сможет взять. И раз уж я однажды смог его одолеть, то и со всем остальным смогу справиться. Конечно, все это только благодаря моим новым друзьям, от которых я получил много бесценных уроков, но тем не менее. 

Отныне я не собираюсь отступать перед первым же препятствием. Я доказал, что достоин существовать и идти по жизни дальше. Старый, слабый я исчез вместе с Биллом Сайфером, и надеюсь, больше никогда не вернется.


End file.
